


Road Trip

by purplepinatas



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, It never happened, M/M, Mentions of Phil Coulson - Freeform, Mild Smut, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Slow Burn, Thanos doesn't show up, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepinatas/pseuds/purplepinatas
Summary: Nick Fury is tired. Tired of the bickering and the whining, tired of the avengers acting like children. After successfully saving the world, not once, not twice, but several times, you'd think the Avengers would learn to get along. But everyone is too busy dealing with their own problems to care about their teammates. Fury tells them they need to work out their problems, or he's disbanding the team and they can go back to whatever it was they were doing before he recruited them. And he knows just the way they can prove they play well together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergences are as follows: After Age of Ultron, Wanda, Pietro (not dead), Vision, and Sam were recruited by the Avengers and trained by Steve, Nat, and Clint (not married and doesn't have kids). Thor went in search of Infinity Stones and underwent the events of Ragnarok, but made it back to Earth with his people and Loki. The mission in the beginning of Civil War went according to plan and Zemo never tried to get revenge for Sokovia, meaning Tony never found out that Bucky killed his parents, and thus there was no epic and heart-breaking battle between them and Steve. Thanos may or may not still be a problem, but if he is, they don't know or care about him yet.

Steve

He should’ve said it.

If there was ever a time to tell your best friend you love them, it’s the night before they ship out to join World War II. It was a romantic notion; the sort of thing dames would swoon over. Telling your childhood friend that you’ve been in love with them for as long as you can remember, and then pulling them in for a kiss was guaranteed to earn you a happy ending.

But this wasn’t just telling someone you love them; it was so much more. He would be revealing the deepest part of himself, the ugliest side of his soul. It was an abomination; that’s what he had learned in church. But surely the love he felt for his best friend couldn’t be a sin. It felt too right.

If being in love with Bucky Barnes made him a homosexual, then Steve Rogers would gladly accept eternal damnation.

With a final glance over his to shoulder to where his friend had left with their dates, Steve turned towards the recruitment office, hopeful that this would be the time he’d be accepted.

...

He looked like himself, and then he didn’t. That was his face, sort of. It definitely didn’t look like his body, yet it felt like it was his. Was that a side-effect of the serum? The sensitivity, the way his nerves felt like they were on fire at just the slightest contact. Maybe this was just what it felt like to be confident in one’s skin. There was no desire to cover up around people, to be wary of criticism.

Or maybe it was Peggy. Steve had found women attractive before, but this was different. She was so sure of her ideals, her beliefs, her abilities, and Steve was sure that when he said he was waiting for the right partner that it was her he’d been waiting for. He still loved Bucky, and he knew he always would, but this was different. Steve could see her changing the world, and he wanted to be with her every step of the way.  

For the first time ever, people other than Bucky were noticing him, in a good way, but he only wanted to be seen by her.

...

It was foolish. Downright idiotic. One man against Hydra’s army was a suicide mission; that’s what Peggy kept telling him. She was probably right. But he had to try. If there was any chance, a sliver of hope, that Bucky was still alive, he’d be a fool not to do what Bucky would do for him.

Armed with only his shield, Peggy’s faith in him, and Howard’s intelligence, Steve crossed over enemy lines. The serum gave him strength, speed, faster reflexes, but had it not been for his for Bucky, Steve doubted he would’ve succeeded.

When Doctor Erksine asked him if he wanted to kill Nazis, Steve had answered he didn’t want to kill anyone. That had been true, but seeing Bucky strapped down, drugged, and God knows what else done to him, Steve was confident he could kill someone in that moment. He helped Bucky to his feet, enjoying the familiar feel of his friend’s body against his, gripping him hard and refusing to let go.  

They had to escape, the building was exploding around them. He sent Bucky ahead of him, not sure if he’d be able to follow. The explosions were growing more rapid, he was running out of options. He was shouting to Bucky to get out of there, save himself.

_No. Not without you._

In that moment he realized, just as he couldn’t live without Bucky, neither could his friend live without him. Even if it wasn’t in the same way, Bucky loved him. 

...

He should’ve said it. Anytime would’ve been fine, he didn’t need to wait for the perfect moment. And now, he would never have the chance to say it.

He sat in the bar alone, everyone had already retired for the evening. Almost everyone.

Peggy had been sitting with him for some time, doing her best to console him. It was his fault, no matter what she said otherwise. Maybe if she knew, then she’d understand why this was so much more than the death of a friend. He wasn’t mourning the loss of Sargant Barnes. He was grieving the death of Bucky, his Bucky, his first and last love.

Maybe he should tell her. She of all people would probably understand, she wouldn’t hate him, wouldn’t turn away from him in disgust. But what if she did? Steve couldn’t afford to lose two people he loved in the same day.

No, he wouldn’t tell her. If Bucky didn’t get to know, then no one else deserved to. 

...

He crashed the plane in the water. That had been the only option. He remembered telling Peggy that’s what he was going to do. They made plans to go dancing, plans that he would be unable to follow through on. He had set her picture on the console where he could see it, determined to have her face be the last thing he saw. He remembered that even as he was making plans to see her again, he was thinking of Bucky, thinking how he’d be able to see him again. He recalled that, but he had no memory of the impact. Surely there must have been some sort of impact.

Steve laid on the bed in the fabricated hospital room trying to determine how he felt. The doctors had assured him that he was perfectly healthy, there wasn’t anything wrong with him. But they were wrong.

He had chosen to die, was prepared to be greeted by Bucky in whatever sort of afterlife awaited him. Instead he was still alive, but not when he was supposed to be.

Now he couldn’t be with either of the people he loved. 

...

The world was different. Technology aside, it felt like being on a different planet. The fashion was astounding, vernacular incomprehensible, pop culture was foreign, and the problems of today stumped him.

One day, he learned colored people, had the same rights as white folk. The next, he read about an unarmed black kid getting shot by the police.

Women had made strides in every science and medical field, but there were female celebrities making speeches about the wage gap.

For a country that boasted of its social movements and accomplishments, it was pretty similar to the 1940’s.

One thing at least had change.

He had been at the park when he first noticed. Two men had been walking by, and after a doubletake, Steve realized they were holding hands. A few days later, he was browsing a bookstore. He had wandered towards the back and stumbled upon two teenage girls making out. The world was different. Here he could be the real him. The Steve Rogers that loved Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes. But here he didn’t have them. 

...

Natasha was helpful. Without her, he probably would’ve given up. She seemed to know exactly how he felt, knew what he needed. The first time they kissed had been when they were undercover after Steve was on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. It had just been a part of the mission, but it had sparked something inside him. Not the first woman to kiss him, nor the first since he was frozen, but the first time he’d felt human in a long time. To too many people he was a hero, a super being, a patriotic ideal, but never a real person. With her, that’s all he was. Another person just doing the job.

At Sam’s house, she joined him in the shower. He was worried he’d hurt her, his anger at their situation getting the better of him, but she only encouraged him to keep going. After the fact, he had the thought to ask about her relationship with Clint; he was under the impression their partnership was not just business related.

 _Yes,_ her and Clint were together, _hopelessly devoted and in love with each other. But Steve needed this,_ she had said, _and Clint understood that_.

It wasn’t love that he and Natasha felt for each other. It was respect, a mutual trust. She became his best friend. 

...

The first time he saw him, he was sure his heart stopped. So soon after he found an anchor in Nat, his world was tipped over. Bucky. He was alive. Something had happened to him, something worse than Steve had underwent, but he was alive. Nobody else believed he was the same, but no mater what he had become, he would always be his Buck.

The fight on the Helicarrier was brutal, but he couldn’t stop, not until Bucky remembered him. Even if it killed him, he needed his Bucky back. 

...

Tony

He couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong with his lungs. No matter how hard he tried to take a breath, he couldn’t get any oxygen to his brain. First, he would see spots in his vision, then he would lose consciousness. He needed medical attention.

“Jarvis.” He managed to choke out with what little air he had. The AI didn’t respond. No, he couldn’t, Tony remembered. Jarvis was dead, dead because Tony couldn’t stop himself from playing with things outside of his control. He had a new AI, Friday, but she was still under construction. It would take time to program her to detect when he needed medical attention without prompting.

Tony Stark was going to die, alone in his shop, surrounded by his failed projects. Who knows how long until he would be found? The cleaning lady knew not to come into his space, and Pepper made it clear she had no place amongst his robots.

Tony was going to die working on the hobbies that killed his relationship.

He was on the floor, on his hands and knees, the tray of tools he had knocked over on his way down was scattered around him. How long had he been like this? Minutes? Or had it been an hour? Surely, he would’ve passed out by then. So, either it had only been mere seconds since he lost the capability to breath, or he was in fact taking in oxygen. Either way, the logical part of his brain whispered, he was going to be okay.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Tony convinced his lungs to inhale as much oxygen as they could manage. Then, his heart stopped racing, and his tunnel vision ebbed. He knew it was only temporary, but Tony Stark was alright.

The panic attacks had been growing in frequency and severity. The first had occurred a few days after he had fallen from a portal in space to his intended death. No matter how many he’d had (more than he can count) they each caught him off-guard and for a few moments he thought he was actually dying. Sometimes when they ended, he wasn’t altogether sure he wasn’t.

...

Natasha and Clint

“Nat, stop. You aren’t going anywhere.”

“Yes I am. I’m leaving, I don’t deserve to be here.” She was throwing clothes into a bag; she didn’t have a lot, so it didn’t usually take long to pack everything, but Clint was being difficult.

“Yes, you do.” He dumped her almost full bag on the bed, for the second time. “Just like everyone here, you just need a second chance.”

“But this isn’t my second chance Clint. I’ve run out of chances, Steve is going to realize that eventually, and then he’s going to make me leave.”

“The day you let someone tell you what to do is the day I hang up my bow.” She tried to brush past him, but he gently stopped her. “Nat look at me, you did nothing wrong. You joined S.H.I.E.L.D. for the same reasons I did: you wanted to be one of the good guys.”

“But they weren’t the good guys.”

“Which is why you helped Cap take them down. And now we’re here, being the real good guys.” He wrapped his arms around her and she reluctantly gave into the comfort of his embrace. “I just want you to see yourself the way I see you,” he whispered into her hair, placing a chaste kiss against her temple.

After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him. “How can you have so much faith in me? After everything I’ve done, all the people I’ve killed, the lies I’ve told, how can you bear to even look at me, let alone love me?”

“Easily,” he answered simply. “Besides, if I can’t give the woman I love another shot, how am I supposed to convince the twins they deserve a second chance?”

“I don’t know why you’re so taken with them,” she said with a smirk, turning away to put away her clothes.

Clint shrugged, a little unsure himself. “I guess I see a little of myself in Pietro. I used to be young and arrogant, so sure I was invincible. And Wanda,” he sighed and shrugged again, “she’s a good kid, has a big heart. With a little trust, and a push in the right direction, I believe those kids can do great things.”

"Well between you, Steve, and Vision, they've got all the encouragement they need."

“What do you mean Vision? Has he been working with them a lot?”

“Not them, just Wanda,” Nat said knowingly. At Clint’s confused face, she laughed. “You haven’t noticed? I thought nothing got past Hawkeye.”

“Noticed what?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

...

Wanda and Pietro

She woke up gasping, sweat dripped from her forehead. She must have called out in her sleep, within seconds of her bolting upright in bed, he was with her.

“What is it?” He cradled her head in his hands like he had ever since they were little.

“Just a dream, I’m fine. Go back to bed.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” His hands still held her head, and she turned to meet his eyes, knowing he’d see the fear in them.

“I said I’m fine.”

“Do other people believe you when you lie? Or are you just bad at it with everyone?” Pietro smiled crookedly, knowing just how to push her buttons.

Conceding to her brother’s stubbornness, she sighed and told him. “We were under the bed, I could see the bomb. And then suddenly you weren’t there. I was all alone.” Her voice broke on the last word, tears slipping down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

“You know I’m not going anywhere. Nothing in this universe could make me leave you.”

“I know that, but I’m scared.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised. “We’re safe here, with the Avengers.”

“But what if they don’t feel safe with us?” The fears Wanda kept buried came bursting from the surface. “What if they decide we’re too dangerous to be out in society? What if the next mission the Avengers go on, we’re the targets?”

“That’s not going to happen,” he assured her, “Steve and Clint trust us. They’ll never let that happen.”

“What if they don’t get to make the decision?”

“It won’t come to that,” he said firmly, believing it himself. “Now go back to sleep, we’re training early tomorrow.” He got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

“Wait, can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Always.”

...

Bucky

 He didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the need to have somebody know who he was. Or maybe it was morbid curiosity. Either way, he was sure he would regret it.

From the moment Steve recognized him, the Winter Soldier felt as though there was something missing inside him. It took a while, but eventually he discovered that something to be in his memory. Even more time later, he worked out what was missing: his entire life.

After the aftermath of the S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra takedown, the Winter Soldier went on an educational spirit walk to learn all about this mysterious alter ego of his named James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. The results were startling. He’d had an entire life, a family, a plan for the future. And now it was all gone. The only part of his life that remained was Steve Rogers.

And even that seemed to be a distant concept. Steve wasn’t just one of the good guys, he was _the_ good guy. He was Captain America for crying out loud. But he was more than that. He was Steve, his best friend, the guy he’d known his whole life. As the effects of the brainwashing wore off, he regained more and more of his memory. First as fragmented memories, then oddly specific details, then before long, he remembered almost everything from his past life.

He remembered that he loved Steve Rogers.

That startling revelation led him back to the states where he set up surveillance watching the Avengers. Mostly it was boring, the majority of them lived everyday lives. Stark’s version of that was a bit more extravagant than the others, but for the most part, when not conducting a mission, the team didn’t do much of anything.

As he got bored, he grew careless. It was Black Widow that spotted him. He had forgotten to swap vehicles one day, and a spy such as herself would of course notice that the same car had been parked across the street from where she got coffee two days in a row. He considered the possibility-scratch that-the probability that she had known he was watching them a lot sooner than she let on. Realizing that he was losing interest would’ve prompted her to confront him.

She asked all the usual questions: who are you? What do you want? What game are you trying to play? Most of them he answered without hesitation. But others were more difficult. He didn’t know why he was watching them, he had no idea what he was looking for. After a brief interrogation, Romanoff determined he wasn’t a threat. But she had promised to kill him if she caught him lurking around again. Then she invited him over for dinner. She said Steve would love to see him, and the rest of the group was excited to meet someone who knew Steve pre-serum.

Bucky was utterly confused. He had killed people, a lot of them. He’d even tried to kill more than a few of the Avengers, Romanoff included, and she expected him to come over and have a meal with them? She swore it wasn’t a trap, which made it seem like the most obvious trap he’d ever seen. She even almost sounded sincere when she told him Steve would be disappointed if he didn’t make it. He wasn’t falling for that.

But after a few days, he got to thinking. Even if it was a trap, it’s not like they had any sort of advantage over him. He’d gotten the better of them every time so far, what difference would this make? Also, he really wanted to see Steve.

In the end it was an easy decision proceeded by a lot of contemplation and followed by serious doubting. Now here he stood, at the door to the Avenger’s latest facilities. Surely, they knew he would be coming, Romanoff had been tailing him all day, but nobody answered the door immediately. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, the thought to just bail ever present on his mind. Finally, he heard a commotion nearing the door.

There were raised voices, but he couldn’t quite make out the words until the speakers were on the other side of the door.

“I swear Nat, if this is another prank—”

“It’s not, I promise, just answer the door.”

Bucky could feel his palms getting sweaty and he mentally kicked himself for being nervous. Pumped full of adrenaline, his senses were in overdrive, and he willed he legs to quit shaking. Now was not the time to run away. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new fic! So in this one, the avengers go on a road trip!! This first chapter is just to give a glimpse of how everyone is feeling and what's going on in the timeline. Next chapter will have more flow and and will hopefully get you hooked for more. I did a bit of research for this fic and have mapped out a pretty great road trip across the states. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story I have Fury as still an active part of what is left of SHIELD. I guess I figure that after Sokovia Fury is revealed to still be alive and resumes his old job.

It had been a month since Bucky arrived on their doorstep, and Steve still couldn’t believe it. Things around their headquarters had been tense even before the assassin had arrived, and they only got worse.

Tony didn’t trust Bucky, and for good reason too, but Steve argued that they had all been given a second chance, so Bucky deserved one too. What was supposed to end the argument had only brought on a whole new wave of bickering. Lines were being drawn and sides were forming, and Steve just wanted it to stop.

The worst part was there was some sort of empty space between him and Bucky. That first night, Steve couldn’t believe his eyes seeing Bucky at the door. He had been trying to find him, ever since he discovered he was still alive, but he had no luck. Just when he was ready to call it quits, Nat told him there was a surprise for him at the door. He had been wary, or course, the last surprise had been a pie to the face, courtesy of Tony.

On the other side of the door however, was his best friend, the love of his life. Bucky had opened his mouth to say something, but Steve hadn’t wasted anytime in hugging him. For several minutes they stood there, holding each other, clinging to the past before they separated and faced the present. Since then though, it was like there was an invisible barrier between them. They talked and laughed about old times, but it was like both were holding their breath.

Tony had been the first to say they should call the authorities. Nat shut him up for a while, but by the next day Tony had devised an entire list of reasons of why Bucky shouldn’t be allowed to stay there.

Clint surprisingly seemed to agree with Tony, not to the point where he brought up the subject himself, but enough that he was oddly silent when it came to Nat’s defense for inviting the spy to dinner. The twins, ignorant of the circumstances, did not participate in the argument, until Tony pointed out that not everyone deserved second chances. At that point, Pietro jumped in and made his stance very clear. Like Steve had said, the Avengers were full of people getting second chances.

All in all, Steve was tired of the argument. He hoped Thor’s impending arrival would provide enough distraction to end the argument once and for all. The Asgardian had managed to contact them the day before announcing his return with his remaining people. There were decisions to be made and negotiations worked out in order to find a home for the people of Asgard. It would be difficult, time consuming, and just distracting enough that Steve was sure the subject of Bucky staying at Headquarters would drop off the table.

Thor was set to reach Earth’s atmosphere within a few days, and Fury was furiously trying to find a place for them to land. Thor had insisted upon Norway, but Fury argued it was not that simple. His people would need documentation, the government would need to know exactly who was in their country at all times. Space would need to be made for them.

Steve did not envy Fury’s job. It was hard enough keeping the peace amongst the Avengers, but to be the spokesperson between governments and now an intergalactic race also, Steve wouldn’t know where to start. Thor seemed a bit optimistic about the whole ordeal. There was plenty of room on Earth for his people; it would all get worked out, he insisted.

...

A few days later revealed Thor was a little too optimistic.

“Where in the hell are we supposed to put this many people?”

“Earth, obviously,” Thor murmured under his breath. He had been excited to return home, was expecting a huge welcoming party. What he got instead was Nick screaming in his face, Steve looking uncomfortable, Nat smirking, and Clint silently guffawing in the background.

“You said you had a few people with you, not a few _hundred_.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a few hundred, there’s about two hundred, give or take a couple dozen,” he continued murmuring, ignored by Nick completely.

“Did you have any plan at all? Were you thinking anything at all on the way over here?”

“Of course, I was!” Thor snapped a little. “I was thinking we’d come to Earth, to Norway, the land of my people. Here they would find jobs, build homes, and become a part of Earth’s society. All we need is the land and the rest we can handle. My people are very resourceful, I am confident we can manage this.”

“You want some land huh? Well sure, let’s give you some land. The world is all about giving land away for free!” Thor opened his mouth to respond to Nick’s sarcasm, but Nick wasn’t waiting for a response. “You think this is the Great West? Where people can just claim whatever land they want? NO! Those people weren’t just claiming land, they were stealing in from the Natives. Was that your plan? Steal the land?”

“I don’t really understand what you are referring to.” Thor was back to mumbling, any bravado he had deflated at the continued onslaught of Nick’s rage. “But no, we had no intention of stealing the land.” Nick turned away, too angry to even look at him anymore. No longer being stared down, Thor regained some of his confidence. “Listen, my people are good people. All of them are honest, hard workers. None of them would even consider stealing land or anything else for that matter. Get me to a representative of the Norwegian government and I’ll work something out.”

But first, he wanted something to eat. The ship they had stolen had contained a decent food supply but keeping a couple hundred people fed for the time it took them to reach Earth meant Thor had to go without meals every so often. He knew his people were getting restless in the ship. The landing hadn’t been as graceful as he’d liked, and people were grumpy. Thor insisted everyone stay on the ship while he worked things out with the officials, and he was thankful that none of them were witness to his verbal assault.

Having made up his mind about something, Nick turned back to him. “Alright, here’s what we do. You produce a representative and they’ll make negotiations with the U.N. Until then, your people stay on that ship. Currently you are U.N. land, so you don’t fall under the jurisdiction of the local government, so there shouldn’t be a problem with you staying here for the time being.”

“Why can’t I be the representative?”

“Because you’re stupid and I’m still holding out hope that your people are more intelligent than you. Now go get me someone I can actually talk to.”

Thor stalked off to his ship, grumbling under his breath. He could hear Clint laughing audibly and Nat was probably only encouraging him. Back on the ship he summoned Heimdall; he was the best for the job anyway. They returned to Fury and introductions were made. Heimdall wasted no time in asking about food for the ship’s inhabitants, something Thor should’ve done from the get go.

“Now this is what I call an intelligent citizen. Fine choice for a representative.” After Fury approved of Heimdall, he was escorted to the nearby U.N. headquarters. “Now that that’s settled, try not cause too much trouble.” As soon as Nick walked away, Nat was beside him.

“That was brutal.”

“You don’t sound too sympathetic.”

“I’m not, but what happened to your hair?”

“Some crazy old man chopped it all off, but I have something more important to tell you.”

“Where’s your hammer?” Clint asked, noticing the lack of weapon.

“My evil sister destroyed it, but that’s not the important part.”

“You have a sister?”

“Well I did, but she’s dead.”

“You killed your sister?” Steve practically shouted.

“Well no, I tried, me and Loki were no match for her, so this terrifying demon monster thing that was as big as a house killed her when he destroyed Asgard.”

“Loki’s alive?” Clint and Nat asked in unison.

“Yes, he’s on the ship,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “don’t tell Nick. He was disguised as my father, who is also dead now—”

“Your father’s dead?”

“Yes, but you’ll never guess who I found,” he rushed out worried about more interruptions. They stared at him blankly, doubting anything could surprise them after everything they had just learned. “Banner! I found Banner. He was on this planet that held tournaments where people were forced to fight to the death. And he was their champion. Well, not him, the hulk was the champion. And then he turned back to Banner but then he became the Hulk again to help defeat my sister.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Steve said slowly, “Loki is alive, he was disguised as your father, who is now dead. You have an evil sister that destroyed your hammer, but now she’s dead too, because of some demon house thing, and the Hulk is on your ship?”

“Basically, you didn’t get everything right, but you got the gist. The Hulk has been a bit stubborn and refuses to turn back to Banner, so Nat, if you don’t mind.” He gestured to his ship. They followed him to the ship and looked in amazement at everyone on the ship.

It took longer than usual, but eventually Nat managed to coax Banner out of the Hulk. Thor was careful to take notes on how she did it. It was an emotional reunion, Banner had been gone for almost three years.

“So, what did we miss when we were gone?” Thor asked.

“World War III?” Banner asked jokingly, but with a hint of seriousness.

“Not much of anything,” Clint answered. “After Sokovia, the twins came back to the new Avenger’s facilities with us. They’ve been with us ever since, training as Avengers.”

“Vision is there too.” Nat added. “It’s been a pretty full house, even before Bucky showed up.”

“Bucky?” Thor turned to Steve, “Your Bucky?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, unsure of how Thor and Banner would stand on the subject. “He’s free of Hydra’s compulsion, just wants a second chance like everyone else.”

“That’s good. I’m always saying how people deserve more chances to redeem themselves. I mean you guys should’ve seen me before my redemption arc. I was kind of a tool,” he laughed.

“Loki isn’t coming with us,” Clint said, guessing his intentions.

“But we just said everyone deserves the opportunity to redeem themselves.”

“And every opportunity you’ve given Loki, he’s stabbed you in the back,” Nat informed him.

“Literally,” Clint added.

“Well we’ll talk about it more at the base,” Thor said unperturbed by their doubts. “Let me just find Valkyrie, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Who?” Before Thor could answer Nat, a child came running up to him holding a stick.

“What’s this?” Thor bent to the child’s height to examine the stick that the child was holding out to him. “A present for your king?” He looked up to his friends to explain. “Kids are always bringing me trinkets, proving that I’m worthy to rule. Let’s have a look at what you brought me.” He turned back to the kid and let out a shriek when he discovered that where the child had stood, was now his brother Loki, squatting beside him, and in his hand was no longer a stick but a dagger. Thor fell backwards in surprise, and Loki jumped up triumph.

“I told you he’d fall for it!” His declaration was met with a slow clap coming from a woman who emerged from the crowd.

“That you did.” She walked over to Thor and extended a hand, helping him to his feet. “Honestly your highness, I expected you to be at least a little more cautious of children.” She turned to the others standing there utterly confused. “I’m Valkyrie, I guess I’m going with you.” She noticed Bruce standing there and let out a gasp. “Hey you! Does this mean the big guy is gone?”

“Hopefully, for a while at least.”

“That’s too bad, I really like him.”

Nat, Clint, and Steve all exchanged looks of bewilderment. Thor had surprised them plenty of times before, but this was something new. Arriving with a ship full of people, aliens, Loki, the Hulk, and a woman who seemed to be friends with the Hulk, was definitely top of the list.

“Alright, shall we get a move on then,” Loki suggested, eager to be off the ship and out in the world. “I’m sure the rest of the Avengers are just dying to see me—”

A fist came out of nowhere and promptly shut him up. He stumbled back in surprise and clutched his nose. “Feel better Barton?”

Clint let a satisfied smile spread across his face and admitted he did feel a little better. Steve led their entourage back to the quinjet that would return them to the facilities, Thor bantering about his experiences, boasting of Banner’s bravery. On the ride back to the states, Nat filled Thor and Bruce in on their training, the state of the Earth, and general gossip they’d missed.

She was careful to lower her voice when explaining the situation with Bucky, but Steve would know that she told them; they would become aware of it eventually, best to get it out of the way.

“Tony thinks we should lock him up, but it’s been four weeks and there hasn’t been a single issue.”

“He has a point though,” Bruce argued. “How many people did he kill for Hydra? And he tried to kill you too Nat.”

“Loki has too though,” Thor pointed out. “And it’s only been four days since he last tried to kill someone.”

“Yeah I’m not really on board with him tagging along either. How does everyone else feel?”

“The twins agree with me and Steve, but Vision is on the fence. He wants to believe humans are capable of change, but he says the facts prove otherwise. Sam is on our side, but he said he doesn’t want to be a part of the argument. And Clint, well he’s not talking to me about it.” She looked towards her lover as he navigated the jet. They were nearing the base; another quarter hour and they’d be home.

When they arrived, the others were in the living room waiting for them. Thor was thrilled to be able to recount the story of discovering Banner and their glorious defeat of his evil sister, but first he introduced Valkyrie to the team. She made it clear she wasn’t going to remember anybody’s name.

“And of course, you all remember my brother Loki,” Thor said as nonchalant as possible.

“I’m sorry I’m confused,” Tony interjected. “You have two brothers named Loki? The one that tried to take over Earth and then died, and this one?”

“One and the same,” Loki answered.

“Let me guess, he gets a second chance too?” Clearly ready to pick a fight, Tony stood and faced Steve.

“It’s up for a vote,” he responded, resigned to the impending argument. “Fury doesn’t know he’s here, so we get to decide. Everyone gets a moment to think about it and then we’ll decide.”

“So now we’re a democracy? Last I checked this was a misguided tyranny, with you as the self-proclaimed dictator. Since we’re bringing issues to the table, I’d like to mention a few myself.”

“One at a time,” Nat warned.

“Before we vote,” Thor announced, “I’d like to discuss my side.”

“Yes,” Clint chimed in, “if we’re debating, we should hear both arguments.”

“I think Loki should stay here, where we can keep an eye on him. Here he will be supervised at all times and kept out of trouble. If we turn him out he’ll be left to his own devises. And we know what happens when my brother gets bored.”

“Well I think he should be locked up,” Tony followed, “like bad guys are supposed to be.” He not-so-subtly looked to Bucky who had been silent for the entire conversation. Normally when the debate got brought up he would slip away to his room where he would begin packing his few belongings, ready to be thrown out, and every time, either Steve or Nat would come let him know he was good to stay. This time however, his bag was already packed. He was expecting Thor to side with Tony and the sides would be tied. The arrival of Banner also meant there would be another vote to tip scales in Tony’s favor.

“My brother has been locked up before, only the vault on Asgard could hold him, but that is no longer available. If we lock him up and he escapes, we’ll be at his mercy.”

“But we can’t trust him to just sit here and be a good boy.”

“He has a point,” Loki murmured to Valkyrie.

“You’re not helping your case brother.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘I’m good now and I promise to stay good’? I didn’t mean it last time I said it, so why would I mean it this time?”

“So why are we even discussing this?” Tony asked. “If even the subject of the discussion is saying he can’t be trusted, then what are we waiting for?”

“Tony my brother is the god of mischief, he is a notorious trickster, please don’t give him the pleasure of falling for one of his schemes. If we do as you propose and lock him up, where do you suggest we keep him?”

“A modified prison,” Tony answered simply. “One of my own designs, made specifically for him.”

“And give him a close examination of your technology? Given enough time, Loki will figure out how to escape and will use the technology to his advantage.”

“You have very high views of your brother,” Banner observed. “Are we sure you’re not just overestimating his abilities?”

“I mean no disrespect, but you all have seen my brother at his worst—”

“I wouldn’t say taking over Earth is the worst thing I’ve done.”

“—but I grew up with him; I know my brother better than anyone else. If I say no prison can hold him forever, then I mean it. Give him the opportunity to prove himself under our supervision. If he proves me wrong, tries to do anything heinous, I’ll just kill him.” He finished his statement with a shrug.

“Honestly brother, you don’t expect me to believe that you’d kill your own family?”

“Why not? I’ve already watched you die once, what difference would a second time, at my own hand, be?”

The room grew silent as everyone wrestled with their thoughts. For half of them, this was more than just a simple decision; it would affect the other, greater issue at hand. If they decreed Loki deserved to be locked up, then that would give Tony ammunition for his fight against Bucky.

Each of them reached a verdict, and the vote was held. Those in favor of keeping Loki there were Thor, Nat, the twins, and Steve. Those in favor of locking him up were Tony, Vision, Clint, Banner, and Bucky.

“Bucky what are you doing?” Nat asked astounded.

“He’s a villain, he deserves to pay for his crimes, just like I do.”

“Buck,” Steve said softly. “They weren’t your crimes, they were Hydra’s.”

“But it was still me doing them, even if I didn’t have a choice, it was still me.”

“I’m sorry, let me just clarified,” Tony interrupted. “Did we just settle both arguments?”

“No,” Nat answered. “Bucky isn’t going anywhere, and it was a tie for Loki. We need another vote.”

“How about mine?” They all turned to the entryway where Fury stood. Nobody had heard him come in, too distracted by the debate. “Let me get this straight. You brought home an extraterrestrial fugitive, who has committed crimes here on Earth, and you all think that you’re important enough to make this decision? Here’s what we’re going to do: Loki and Barnes stay.” He held up his hands to quiet to protests. “Loki is Thor’s responsibility, and Barnes is Rogers and Romanoff’s. I want you all to look after them. Any questions?”

“Yeah, I have a question.”

“Then keep it to yourself Stark, I’m not in the habit of explaining myself and I’m not about to start. Agent Hill has an assignment for you. Extraction, hostage situation. She’s in the conference room waiting for you.”

The mission was simple, take out the bad guys and save the hostages, no casualties. The point of the mission was to improve the Avengers image, it had been a while since they saved the day. Banner, Valkyrie, Bucky, and Loki stayed at the base. While Bucky had been training with them, it wasn’t safe for him to go on missions yet. The public was still searching for the elusive Winter Soldier and would be until a new villain appeared and stole the spotlight.

Banner wanted to take a nap, being the Hulk for so long had been draining, but Valkyrie insisted on checking out the base. It was his first time there as well, so they convinced Bucky to take them on a tour. Loki reluctantly tagged along, having been ordered by Thor to stay within 6 feet of someone at all times.

“This is the kitchen, where we eat. Wanda usually cooks, or Steve, sometimes Natasha. Vision has been trying but he can’t taste, so that’s going well. We have a dining room, but we’ve never used it. I think Natasha was hoping we’d have a sit-down meal with you and Thor back, but I don’t know.”

He gestured to the stairs. “Training center is down that way. Steve makes us train four days a week as a team, and he expects everyone to do solo training the other three days. Wednesday nights are reserved for Natasha and Barton, so don’t go down there during that time.”

“They reserve the entire training center?” Valkyrie asked. “What could they possibly need the entire center for?”

“They don’t always use it for training,” Bucky answered with a grim face. “I made the mistake of wandering down there once, I still can’t look Barton in the eyes.”

“Why? What were they doing?” Banner asked confused.

“For someone with so many PhDs, you sure are a simpleton,” Loki pointed out. “Let me explain, when a man and woman love each other very much—”

“I got it,” Bruce interrupted, and Valkyrie erupted in guffaws.

“Moving on,” Bucky said. “The bedrooms are down this hall.” He pointed out which room belonged to whom. “That’s the guest room that Tony stays in, but it’s big enough for two beds, so someone will probably crash there. The twins were talking about bunking up until we clean out the storage room and convert it to another bedroom, so there’s another room for two more people. I can offer up my room if needed, the couch in the living room folds out into a bed. You guys can sort out who’s sleeping where.”

He showed them the conference room, the in-home theater Tony insisted on having, and the many bathrooms.

“It’s a pretty nice set up,” Banner observed. “You guys are here all the time?”

“Yeah pretty much. Tony has his penthouse in the city, and Natasha and Barton have a house somewhere secluded, but when we’re focusing on training, they all stay here.”

“Why all the training?” Valkyrie asked. “You guys expecting a war or something?”

“Steve says it’s been too quiet since Sokovia, says it’s only a matter of time until a new threat pops up. Honestly I think he’s just using it to distract us from our problems.”

“You mean distract them from you?” Loki said with a smirk. “You are the problem, right? Before you showed up, I’m guessing they were just dandy, didn’t have a care in the world.”

“Oh, just shut up,” Banner said, surprising himself. “You’re the newest problem.”

“No, he’s right,” Bucky admitted. “I am the problem, but I’m not the only one. I’m just the one everyone is hiding behind.” He turned away and stalked off to his room.

“So, I guess the tour is over,” Valkyrie stated. “I’m gonna go find myself a drink. C’mon Loki, let’s go raid their stash.”

...

It was several hours later that the team returned from their mission. Banner heard their raised voices before they reached the door. They’d been watching the news in the living room and had a clear idea how the mission went.

“When I make an order, I expect you to follow it. This isn’t a game Tony; people’s lives were at stake.”

“Oh, it isn’t a game? That’s funny because I thought we were playing soldier, or was that just you?”

“Lay off Tony, Steve is just doing what he knows.”

“I see he’s not the only one. Seems the only thing you’re good at is thinking of yourself and running away.”

The door banged open and the shouting increased in volume. Banner caught snippets here and there, mostly everyone was yelling at Tony and he was yelling at everyone. Getting fed up, Nat stormed off, Clint hurrying after her, Steve went down to the training center, looking ready to punch things, Tony went to his workspace, and the twins disappeared to one of their rooms.

Only Vision remained in the room with those that had stayed behind. “That was, in a word, a disaster.” He sat down and noticed the tv on. “How much did you see?”

“Just bits and pieces,” Banner answered. “A hostage died?”

“And the criminals got away,” Vision added. “I’m just glad they didn’t have a live feed of what went on inside.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked.

“Where to begin? Captain Rogers was calling orders, like he always does, but Mr. Stark had a different idea of how they should go about the situation. When we reached the floor where the hostages were supposed to be kept, there was a bomb. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark were still arguing and didn’t secure the location. Agent Romanoff discovered it and got out of the blast range but failed to warn the rest of us in time. Thankfully the Maximoffs were able to control the explosion and remove the hostages from danger. However, during the confusion, the criminals escaped taking a hostage with them. Local police fired a shot and the hostage was hit. We of course are to blame for the outcome. Had it been up to the local law enforcers, the negotiations would’ve been made, and the hostages saved.”

“But then the perps would’ve gotten away with it. At least this way, they didn’t get the money,” Bucky said.

“And that is worth the life of a civilian?” Not wanting an answer, Vision left the room in the direction of the twins.

It wasn’t much longer until Fury reappeared and summoned everyone to the conference room again. The table with normally too many empty seats was almost full for once.

“I’ve gathered you all here today to tell you they this is the most incompetent group of people I have ever seen. How is it that you’ve managed to save the world twice, yet you can’t save half a dozen people? Can any of you answer that for me? I’ll tell you why, this team was brought together during a dire time of need. Without Coulson’s idea to bring you all together, the world would be a very different place right now.” At the mention of their deceased friend, many of them bowed their heads, ashamed of themselves and their bickering. A few however looked to Loki, who was solely responsible for his death.

“And then when that need passed, you all went your separate ways, waiting patiently for the next time we needed you. After Sokovia, the decision was made that you continue as a team, year-round, ready for the next threat before it had time to strike. But here’s the truth of it: you are all very different people with very different problems. The only thing you all have in common is that you’re all too stupid to talk to each other about what’s going on. You all think you need to be the strongest Avenger when in reality you’re all a bunch of weak-ass crybabies.

“Now here’s what we’re going to do. Coulson had this idea when you first came together, a sort of team building exercise, he talked me through the whole thing and I told him he was stupid. Then he died. After his death, I considered going about his plan in his honor, but it seemed a little unnecessary seeing how well you all worked together. Now however, I see Coulson had the right idea about this.”

“What did he want us to do?” Steve asked

“Take a little road trip across the states, get to know each other a bit better. No super powers, no techie stuff, no outrageous amounts of money, just everyone acting like normal people using their wits and working together.”

“You want us to take a drive and talk about our feelings?”

“No Stark. Coulson wants you to take a drive and talk about your feelings. I want you all to quit acting like spoiled children and this seems to be the best way to go about it.”

“Well count me out,” Tony said, standing from his chair.

“You know I told Coulson that nobody would want to do this, but he insisted that the Avengers wasn’t about doing what they wanted. It was about doing what had to be done. I guess the Avengers means something different to you. I’m glad Coulson isn’t here to see what’s become of his team.”

He stalked out of the room leaving them there with their thoughts. Steve was the first to break the silence. “We should do it.”

“Is that an order captain?”

“No Tony, it's the only option. If we want to be the Avengers, then we need to figure out how to work with each other. Otherwise we won’t be able to save anyone.”

“Steve's right, besides what's the harm in taking a little trip?” Natasha said.

“Might be fun,” Clint added. “Just us and the road, the stereo on, windows down.”

“I would like to see more of this country in a nonviolent setting,” Vision chimed in.

“Fine,” Tony huffed. “But if we’re doing this, I get to choose the music, I don’t trust any of you with the radio.”

“Driver picks the music Tony, that’s the golden rule,” Clint told him. “Are you willing to drive the whole time?”

“Why would I drive? That’s what drivers are for.”

“Coulson wouldn’t want anyone but one of us driving”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“Tony,” Steve warned. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. Someone get Fury and tell him we’re in. We need to find out what exactly Coulson planned for us.”

...

Turned out, Coulson was very thorough in his planning. There was a map with detailed detours listed, various stops they had to make, and certain sights to see.

“Coulson planned on going with the team, join in on the fun I guess,” Fury told them, “but he’s not here and I don’t have time for that. So, here’s what we’re doing. The van you’re taking will have a GPS, so I will know your location. To prove that you were all present at all times, you will take pictures of every stop and activity on this list.”

He handed out copies of the map, activity list, supplies they needed, list of rules that must be followed and a chart.

“What’s this for?” Wanda asked, holding up the paper for Fury to see.

“It’s a scorecard for the road trip games you’re going to play along the way. It’s a long trip, so I’m sure you’ll need something to keep you busy. The Quinjet will be fueled and ready to go at 0800 hours tomorrow. Anyone not on it can pack up their belongings and considered themselves dishonorably discharged from the Avengers.”

Loki raised his hand. “And if we’re not in the Avengers?”

“Then consider yourself a prisoner and you will be tried and executed for your crimes against humanity.”

“Does that include the rest of us that aren’t a part of the team?” Valkyrie asked. “Or just those two?” She gestured to Loki and Bucky.

“Now it includes you too, whoever the hell you are. Anyone else want to ask me anything? No? Good.”

...

Dinner was a quiet affair. Wanda and Steve cooked a simple meal, Tony’s complaining filled the silence, but no one bothered to respond. After the somber meal, sleeping arrangements were decided. Pietro would sleep with Wanda, Thor and Loki would share his room, Bruce bunked with Tony, and Valkyrie took Bucky’s room.

After everyone retired for the night, Steve found Bucky in the living room making up a bed on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“The pull-out bed got stuck,” Bucky answered without looking up.

“You’re not strong enough to pull it out?”

“I tried.” He nodded towards a loose bar on the coffee table that he had moved aside. “Stupid piece broke off and now the whole thing won’t move.”

“So you’re going to sleep on the floor?”

“Looks that way.”

“C’mon Buck, if you’re going to sleep on the floor, at least do it in my room where there’s carpet, I have more blankets you can use.”

“It’s fine Steve, I don’t mind.”

“What you’re too good for sleepovers now?” Steve joked, but deep down he worried that it was true. Too much had happened to each of them, their friendship could be beyond repair.

“You know I’ll never be too good for that,” Bucky finally looked at him, barely managing a smile. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he looked in Bucky’s eyes. _Does he know,_ Steve wondered, _that I’m in love with him? Can he see it in my eyes?_ “Alright, if you insist.” Bucky gathered up his bedding and followed Steve to his room.

They had spent hundreds of nights together in the same room, sometimes even in the same bed. Had it always been this nerve racking? Or was it just because Steve had spent the last month imagining this exact scene? He helped him make a makeshift bed, both silent the entire time; he yearned to know what Bucky was thinking.

They settled in for the night, Steve on his bed, Bucky four feet over on the floor. It was nearly pitch black, the only noise was their breaths and the occasional rustling of blankets.

“You have to let them take me Steve,” Bucky said softly. “When they come, and they will, don’t try to stop them. I’m not worth the trouble.”

He didn’t know how to respond. Bucky’s statement that afternoon about how he deserved to be locked up for his crimes had been on his mind all day, but he still didn’t have an argument ready, so he said the only thing he could think of. “But you are worth it Bucky. You’re my best friend, I’d die for you.” _I love you._

“No, you’re not allowed to. You already died for your country, you can’t die for me too. I won’t let you.”

“I’d like to see you try to stop me.”

“Steve,” his voice was angry but there was a hint of desperation in it.

“I won’t lose you, Buck, not again.”

His statement was met with silence, then finally Bucky responded with a gentle, “Goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight Bucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came quickly, each person eager to begin the trip and get it over with. Looking at the map revealed that the drive was going to be a very long one indeed. The Quinjet would drop them off in San Francisco and they would be taking Highway 50 all the way to DC. Hearing Natasha complaining, Pietro pointed out that it was just one end of the country to the next, how long could it take? Vision procured a globe to demonstrate the size difference between Sokovia and the United States, and suddenly the twins were a bit more reluctant to partake in the journey.

Wanda perused the various paperwork they were given, checking off each item as she packed it. ‘Several days worth of clothes, including sleepwear, swimwear, hiking appropriate, and formal’, was difficult. She had acquired plenty of new clothes once they moved to the states, but she had no swimwear or anything more formal than black jeans. The list also called for a tent and sleeping bag, more things she didn’t own.

“You almost ready?” Clint asked from her doorway. He had been the first up and had been almost completely ready before anyone else had bothered to get out of bed. She didn’t know if it was because he was treating this experience as a mission and giving it his all, or because he was genuinely excited about it.

“Not quite. I don’t have everything we need.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be stopping at a store before we head out on the road, so we can get groceries. Just grab what you have.” He gave her a smile that convinced her he was stoked about the trip and disappeared down the hall.

Wanda picked up the camera Pietro had bought her as a birthday present and checked that the batteries were fully charged. They didn’t have any family pictures, and she’d been eager to make some; as much as she was dreading the trip, she was grateful for the opportunity to make memories. She slung the camera over her head, grabbed her bag and went in search of her brother.

Despite being able to run at supersonic speed, her brother had been slow to pack.

“We’re finally going to be able to see America,” he told her, obviously excited.

“Yes, while trapped in a van with 10 other people.”

“It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

“Did you see the rules this Coulson guy made?” She pulled the paper from her pocket and unfolded it. “The first one is ‘no use of supernatural abilities’. What did this guy have against people like us?”

“He made this list before we ever got these abilities. He was probably just thinking of Thor’s lightning. Isn’t the second rule ‘no buying your way out of situations’? Clearly that rule is about Stark. He probably just wanted everyone to rely on each other and not their own strengths. Just relax, it’ll give us a chance to prove to everyone that we can be normal people just like them.” He grabbed a few random shirts and stuffed them in his bag. “Now let’s go before they leave without us.”

...

Bucky was exhausted; he got barely any sleep the night before, too uncomfortable in his makeshift bed, and tense from his conversation with Steve. When he showed up at their headquarters that night weeks ago, he had been ready to resume their friendship. But as soon as he felt Steve’s arms around him, he realized they would never be able to go back to the way it was.

Steve had spent his life serving his country; Bucky had spent it killing people and stealing classified information. It was only a matter of time until Steve realized he wasn’t worthy of his trust, and when that day came, Bucky would have nothing else to live for. He’d let them lock him up, spend his remaining days suffering for his crimes. Until that day though, he would try his best to enjoy his time with his best friend.

A road trip with a dozen people though, was not how he wanted to spend that time. He had spent many years getting from point A to point B in the most efficient way possible; to choose the longest route from one coast to another, with pit stops and detours along the way, was ridiculous. His bag had already been packed, however he lacked several of the necessary items, but he had no intention of participating in most of the activities, so he considered himself ready. He meandered outside and grimaced at the sight awaiting him.

Barton was in cargo shorts and sunglasses, bouncing on his heels. He was looking from the door to his watch and back again. “You ready Barnes?” Bucky affirmed he was and climbed aboard the Quinjet. Natasha was already there as well as the twins and Vision. He took a seat on the side and avoided Nat’s gaze. He wondered if she would ever bring up their past and hoped she wouldn’t. He felt horribly awkward about the whole thing, and never wanted to endure talking about it. Her inviting him to stay with them and defending him just made him feel worse about what happened.

He peaked a glance at her and felt his face flush when his eyes met her smirk that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking about. This was going to be a long trip.

...

This was not how Tony wanted to spend his summer. It had been one annoyance after another. Since Barnes arrived—no it was before then. Since Pepper moved out, he had felt on the edge of breaking. The penthouse had become too large, too empty, so he began spending more and more time at the Avengers base. He had grumbled and complained about the amount of training Steve was putting them through, but in reality, he was thankful for the excuse.

But with more people around came less opportunities for his pesky panic attacks in private. Clint had walked in on him in the middle of one once; the archer was kind enough not to bring it up, but he began keeping a close eye on him which was only partially endearing. After that, Tony was quick to excuse himself to his room whenever he felt one coming on.

And then Barnes showed up. This was the guy responsible for countless hydra assassinations over the course of 70 years. He had almost killed Natasha, tried to kill Steve, and was in the habit of getting brainwashed. And they were expected to live with him? His attacks had become more frequent, and he knew it was solely because Barnes was sleeping two doors down from him.

Then, they had Loki to deal with. Steve could argue that Barnes had no control over what he did all day long, but Loki didn’t have that excuse. He had been very determined to kill them all at one point; he was perfectly capable of trying again. Thor had no way to control him, they were all just babysitters watching a child that knew how to get out of the house, steal the car keys, and drive away. And they were just expected to watch?

And now, they were going on this stupid trip. A dozen people in a van, driving across the country, and talking about their feelings. Well Tony felt that it was a stupid waste of time and he’d much rather eat glass. He looked around his room hoping he didn’t forget anything. Coulson’s list had urged the restriction of technology, but he wasn’t going anywhere without his phone. He had a company to stay on top of.

He looked to Banner who had been packing in silence, ignoring Tony’s grumbling. “You ready?”

“Yeah I think so.” He looked through his bag and did a quick inventory. He had his headphones and iPod in case of emergencies, his phone, plenty of clothes, and a few books.

“Alright, let’s get the family vacation over with.” They walked down the hall, passing the room where Thor and Loki slept. “You guys coming?”

“In a minute,” Thor answer.

“Well don’t take too long. Barton is about to have an aneurysm.” They continued on and Thor turned back to Loki.

“As I was saying, if you try anything mischievous at all—”

“You will bore me to death with meaningless threats?”

“Listen here brother, this is the perfect opportunity to prove that you can be the good person that I know you to be.”

“But I’m not a good guy and you know that.”

“Well it will give you time to practice being a good guy.” Thor grabbed his bag and fought against the instinct to reach for his hammer. The events of Ragnorak had distracted him from his grief of losing Mjolnir, but now he was very aware of the ache in his chest from it’s absence.

“Do we really have to go?” Valkyrie asked from the doorway. “It’s not like I want to be a part of this stupid group anyway.”

“Yes, because the Revengers, which you are a part of, are a sub group of the Avengers. What they do, we do. Are you packed?”

“What would I pack? I have two sets of clothes, these and my uniform which is not exactly ‘road trip’ suitable. By the way, what the hell even is a road trip? I was under the impression it was when you move from one place to another using an earth vehicle, but the way everyone keeps talking about it, it seems like it’s something far worse.”

“Oh, you have a lot to learn about this planet, but don’t worry I can help you understand it. I’ve become a bit of an expert in my time spent here.”

“Sure whatever, I just want to know if I need to bring my sword?”

“Uh no, there shouldn’t be a need for that.  Actually, I think Coulson wrote that weapons of no kind were allowed.”

“Oh, that reminds me, who even was this Son of Cole?”

“He was a friend,” Thor answered solemnly, “and a brave warrior who was killed by a coward before his time.” He didn’t have to look to Loki to make it clear he was the coward he referred to. Loki refused to apologize though. He had killed many people, what was one more on the list? He looked to Valkyrie who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He tried to stare her down, but he was no match for her and he rapidly grew uneasy under her gaze. Conceding, he looked away and broke the silence.

“Shall get going then? As much as I love making Barton suffer, I’d much rather get this ordeal over with.”

And so, they all loaded onto the Quinjet, bags in hand, and set off for California. Clint and Pietro seemed to be the most excited; they were chatting animatedly the entire way. After a couple hours, they arrived.

“It’ll take us four days of driving straight to get back,” Tony observed.

“It’s gonna take a lot longer than that with everything Coulson wanted us to do,” Nat corrected.

“Alright where’s this van Fury got for us.” Clint looked around eagerly. He had elected himself designated driver for the majority of the trip and was more than ready to get their adventure started.

“I think that’s it,” Wanda pointed. It was not a van, not in the slightest.

“A school bus?” Tony asked. “We’re driving across the country in a bus?”

The bus in question had been majorly modified. All the seats had been replaced, either with rotating captain chairs, futons, or bunk beds. There was expanded storage space, inside and under the cab, and a small kitchen area with a mini-fridge and stovetop.

“There’s no bathroom,” Banner remarked. “We’re going to be making a lot of pitstops.”

“We will be doing no such thing,” Tony argued. “Everyone will go before we leave and there will be one stop per day.”

“At least it’s not yellow,” Nat said.

“Oh right, because a giant _white_ bus suddenly makes this trip bearable.”

“GUYS!” Clint was shouting from the bus before he came cascading down the stairs. “The sound system has been completely redone! There’s speakers through the whole bus with independent volume control, a master volume control at the front, and an intercom. Fury set us up good!” He clambered back inside the bus, Pietro following after him.

“Well at least Clint is having fun,” Nat noted. They loaded up their bags and settled into the van. Clint drove them to a superstore to get whatever supplies they still needed, and Steve issued them jobs.

“Nat you get food, Clint you find the camping equipment, Banner get the necessary medical supplies, Thor you’re in charge of beverages, not just alcohol, get other stuff too, and everyone else get what you still need. We meet back at the bus in one hour.”

“And break,” Tony added, and everyone got a cart and hurried to their sections. Nat and Thor headed towards the food department, racing the whole way. Wanda and Valkyrie went in search of clothes, Loki reluctantly trailing behind. Pietro went with Clint to the outdoors area, and Vision assisted Bruce in first aid. Steve went in search of swimming trunks, Bucky shadowing him. Their entourage was granted stares and pointing from the other shoppers, but they didn’t let it get to them.

In the clothing department, Steve looked around baffled by 21st century fashion. “This is what men wear to the beach?” He asked Bucky, holding up a pair of neon yellow board shorts.

“Just the ones trying to draw attention to a certain part of their body.” Steve flushed slightly and put the shorts back.

“What about these?” He held a pair of solid black ones.

“Black’s not really your color.” Bucky dug through the rack for a minute before finding what he was looking for. “These are more your style.” He held up a pair that was red and white striped on one leg and blue with white stars on the other. “Now everyone will know how patriotic you are even when you’re swimming.” Steve laughed with him and relished in the normalcy of the moment. In his hoodie, Bucky’s arm was unnoticeable, and without his shield, Steve was unrecognizable. They were just two guys shopping for swim trunks.

“What about you?” He asked Bucky. “Black has kinda become your color, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it has,” Bucky shrugged, “but I don’t need to buy any.”

“You already have a pair?”

“No, but I don’t plan on going swimming.”

“The beach is one of the first stops,” Steve argued.

“I know, but just because we’re there doesn’t mean I have to get in the water.”

“You love the water, Buck. You remember going to the swimming pool every day that summer?”

“Of course, it’s just not something I do a lot of anymore. Besides, I can’t exactly cover this up,” he held out his arm, “when I’m only wearing swim trunks, can I?” He shrugged again and walked away, leaving Steve standing there alone.

...

“Dr. Banner, might I ask you a question.”

“Uh sure Vision, go for it.” Having disappeared before the end of the battle in Sokovia, Bruce had yet to get to know the android, so he didn’t know what to expect. Vision had joined him in the search for adequate medical supplies, suggesting he was knowledgeable in medical care.

“Are you and the woman you refer to as ‘Valkyrie’ engaging in sexual intercourse?”

“What?! Why would you ask that?” Bruce struggled to keep his voice low. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

“I was merely curious about human relationships, specifically the line between platonic and romantic. You and she are friends, but so are Agents Barton and Romanoff and they frequently engage in sexual activities.”

“Yes, because they love each other,” Bruce struggled to explain. “Valkyrie and I are just friends.”

“You don’t find her attractive?”

“Of course I do, she’s beautiful.”

“It is my understanding that a key component in the human ideology of love is physical attraction, so if you find her attractive, shouldn’t that mean that you are at least partially in love with her?”

“It’s more than attraction, there’s other stuff too, important stuff. I don’t know how to explain it. Why are you asking this?”

“Just attempting to understand my human teammates a bit better,” he replied hastily. 

“Well I’m not the best to ask about that sort of thing. Ask Tony, he’s been in love a lot. Or Natasha, she’s good at explaining things.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. I appreciate you taking the time to assist me in my studies.”

“Yeah, no problem Vision.” They returned to their shopping, the awkward conversation lingering around them.

...

“This is perfect.” Clint inspected the tent set up on display. “Four rooms, detachable canopy, easy setup, mosquito nets, and it’s on sale! I think this is the one Pietro, we get two of these, a few people double up, and there’s plenty of room.”

“We can afford two tents?”

“We can’t, but Tony can. He gave me one of his cards, told me to get something nice. I don’t think this is what he meant, but we’re rolling with it. How much time we got left?”

“Uh, 25 minutes. Do we need anything else?”

“Rope, maybe some lanterns, a cooler in case we have to set up some distance from the bus, and lighter fluid.”

Pietro looked at him quizzically. “What’s the rope for?”

“You never know when you might need some rope. We should be prepared for anything. Is there anything you still need?”

“Sunscreen for Wanda; she’s always forgetting that sort of thing. We’ll need beach towels, and, oh, I want to get a memory stick for her camera.”

“You mean an SD card?”

“Yeah that. I don’t know how much space she has on the one already in it, and I don’t want her to run out of memory; she’s already taken a couple dozen pictures of the bus.”

“Do you ever not think about your sister?” Clint asked in awe of Pietro’s compassion for Wanda.

“Of course not, she’s my sister. Besides, if I’m not taking care of her, then who will?”

“Well maybe Vision. Nat was saying something about them training together. I think that’s what she was saying.”

“Oh, I think I know what she meant,” Pietro said sounding a little annoyed.

“What?”

“Vision and my sister have been growing friendly with each other,” Pietro explained. “I think he has a little robot crush on her.”

“How? Isn’t he just an AI and that stone?”

“Don’t ask me. I just know that I don’t like it, but my sister refuses to talk to me about it, says it’s none of my business.”

“She’s right, of course.”

“She usually is.”

...

“I just don’t think I can pull it off.”

“Well you’re wrong Wanda. You would look hot in that.”

“You really think so?”

“Hell yeah. You’re a beautiful woman, you can totally rock a two-piece.”

“Alright, if you say so. Thank you, Valkyrie.” Wanda put the swimming suit in the cart with the other clothes she’d grabbed. Shorts, a few tank tops, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap. Valkyrie had even less clothes to begin with, so her pile was twice the size of hers. They wouldn’t have time to try on everything, so they would just have to hope for the best.

Loki had wandered away, promising to not stray too far, but he returned then with an armful of clothes from the men’s department.

“Can’t you just change your clothes with magic?” Wanda asked.

“Yes, but this way Stark has to buy me things.”

“Anything else?” Valkyrie asked them. “I’ve never been on a road trip before, so I don’t know what’s all required.”

“I think this is everything. Clint will get any camping things we’ll need, and Thor and Natasha are getting food. We have a few minutes before we have to check out, how about we look at books?” They wandered over to the small book display near the front and perused. Wanda found a steamy romance novel, and Valkyrie picked up a sci-fi mystery about aliens.

“Let’s see how well you Terrans depict us ‘aliens’.” She turned to Loki. “Find anything interesting?”

“Nothing worth my time.”

Finally done shopping they got in a line with a young, pretty cashier.  

“Did you three find everything alright?” she asked pleasantly.

“Yes, thank you,” Wanda answered.

“How’s your day going, Ashley?” Valkyrie asked, leaning on the counter to see her nametag.

“Another day in paradise,” Ashley, answered, smiling a little wider. “What about you?”

“Better now,” she responded, earning a giggle from the Ashley. Wanda watched the scene bemused. Who knew Valkyrie was so suave with the ladies? Or even that she was into the ladies? There went Wanda’s theory that she had a crush on Dr. Banner. She looked to Loki and was pleased to find he looked just as confused. The two continued bantering during the transaction, and when the total rang up at over $100, Wanda was glad Tony had given her a credit card. Ashley handed her a very long receipt and turned back to Valkyrie.

“I don’t normally do this while I’m working, but could I get your number?”

“142,” Valkyrie answered earning a confused look from cashier.

“She means your phone number,” Wanda explained. “Which you don’t have, I don’t think.”

“You don’t have a phone?” Ashley asked, disappointment flooding her face.

“I just moved here,” Valkyrie explained. “It was kind of impromptu, and I didn’t bring much with me.”

“Oh, well then maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I’d like that,” Valkyrie responded with a wink, earning another giggle. They walked away, Loki walking ahead of them, not bothering to see if they were keeping up. Wanda was unsure if she should say something about the cashier. She realized the atmosphere was growing uncomfortable the longer it took her to say something. “Loki wasn’t joking,” Valkyrie said with a laugh.

“About what?”

“That you Terrans are so touchy about sexuality.”

“I don’t mind, I mean it’s cool, but it’s not a big deal. I just didn’t know,” Wanda rushed out, stumbling over her words.

“This is what I mean,” Valkyrie laughed again. “Out there,” she gestured to the sky, “people like whoever they want, regardless of race and gender. So many species don’t even have genders, so it doesn’t matter.”

“So everyone out there is just pansexual?”

“No not necessarily. People still have their preferences, but there’s no need to label it, no need to make a distinction. Here on Earth, you would label me as bisexual, but out there I was just me.”

“Must be nice,” Wanda mused. “For so long people were persecuted for who they are, still happens in some places. Guess it’s nice to know that it’s just us Terrans that are awful.”

“Humans are one of the worst species in the galaxy,” Valkyrie pointed out. They reached the bus and the conversation ended. They separated their clothes and packed them away in their respective cubbies. Bucky was already back on the bus, sitting in the seat furthest in the back by the bunk beds. Loki clambered on to the bunk behind him and laid down, making it clear he wasn't interested in any conversation. Steve was waiting outside the bus, watching his watch and getting annoyed.

“Where’s everyone else?” Wanda asked Bucky.

“Tony was arguing with the head of the electronics department last I saw him, your brother and Barton were checking out, so they should be out soon. Nat and Thor are probably getting kicked out for how much ruckus they were making, and it looks like Banner and Vision are heading this way now.” Wanda turned and smiled when she saw them. Vision was gliding above the ground like he normally did, and Banner seemed to be trying to walk ahead of him, so they weren’t noticeably together.

She descended from the bus and met him outside.

“How was your first shopping experience?”

“Confusing. We grabbed necessary medical equipment and then we had to pay for them. But we didn’t pay cash, Dr. Banner used a card that would pull money from Mr. Stark’s bank account. People have to pay for everything?”

“Everything.”

“What about food?”

“Yes, food too.”

“That’s horrible.”

“That’s capitalism.” Tony answered from behind him, walking up with a few bags. “Who are we waiting on?” Clint and Pietro were crossing the parking lot towards them, their cart sporting two very large tents.

“Just Thor and Natasha, I think,” Wanda answered.

“I could hear them when I was checking out,” Tony complained. “If they’re going to be this obnoxious the whole time, I’m taking a separate vehicle.”

...

“DOES TONY EAT SPICY FOOD?”

“I THINK SO. DO WE WANT COCO-COLA? OR PEPSI-COLA?”

“CLINT ONLY DRINKS MT DEW, STEVE PREFERS COKE, TONY AND BANNER WILL DRINK ANYTHING. I THINK WANDA DRINKS DIET, AND PIETRO ISN’T ALLOWED CAFFEINE SO HE DRINKS ROOT BEER, BUT NOT BARQS.”

“SO, ONE OF EVERTHING?”

“BETTER MAKE IT TWO. JUST IN CASE. DO WE WANT CHUNKY PEANUT BUTTER OR SMOOTH?”

“BOTH. OH, AND GET SOME NUTELLA. WHAT KIND OF JAM ARE YOU GETTING?”

“ALL OF IT: STRAWBERRY, RASPBERRY, GRAPE, APRICOT.”

“EXCELLENT.”

“Um, excuse me sir?” Thor turned to the grocer standing next to him, a small man who looked a little scared.

“Yes?”

“We have some noise complaints. About you and your friend.”

“What is the complaint?”

“Well that you’re being a little loud. Would you mind lowering your voices a little? It would be much appreciated.”

“Of course, my apologies. I’ll let her know as well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“HEY NAT, THIS GUY SAYS WE’RE BEING TOO LOUD. PEOPLE ARE COMPLAINING.”

“WHAT?”

“I SAID, PEOPLE ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW LOUD WE’RE BEING. WE NEED TO STOP SHOUTING.”

“ARE WE SHOUTING? I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE.” Thor looked down at the man and smiled.

“Was there something else?”

“Uh no sir, that was all.” He walked away, and Thor poked his head around the end of the aisle. He saw Natasha mirroring him four aisles down. She was smirking, and Thor burst out laughing.

“How much bread do you think we need?” She asked at a normal volume.

“At least four or five loaves,” he answered.

“Alright, I think I’m finished.”

“As am I, let’s go.” 20 minutes later, they met the group outside.

“I said an hour Nat.”

“The lines were long,” she shrugged, unloading the groceries into the fridge and cupboards. “We’re here now, so let’s get a move on.”

“Fine.” He turned to everyone else on the bus. “Alright Clint has opted to be driver for the majority of the trip. We’ll take turns driving nights, and when available, we can stay at a motel or campsite.” He picked up a copy of the map. “The drive takes us through California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Kansa, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, West Virginia, an Virginia where we’ll stop in DC. Detours include, but are not limited to: Lake Tahoe, Great Basin National Park, Grand Canyon, Muscatatuck Wildlife Refuge, and Cathedral State Park. There will be a lot of hiking, so we’ll be sure to get a good workout in. Coulson also made notes of various small towns we need to stop at and locations we’ll have to visit. All in all, this trip should take 10-14 days. It’s not going to be easy, it’ll be crowded, but we’ll make it work.

“Either we can set up a rotation on the beds, or everyone can claim their sleeping place now. We have plenty of food for more than a few days, but we’ll need to ration it out a bit. Nat would you like to oversee food distribution? Good, keep an eye on water intake too. Wanda you’re in charge of taking pictures at each location, we need to have plenty of proof for Fury that everyone was here and participated. We have a 90-minute drive until we get to Sacramento and then we get on the highway. We’ll stop then for bathroom breaks. Any questions?”

“Yeah, I have one.”

“Of course you do, Tony.”

“When do you sit around the campfire and talk about our feelings?”

“The first campsite is at Lake Tahoe. We should be there by this evening. What you choose to talk about around the campfire is up to you. Anyone else?”

Tony stood and face the team. “I have not so much a question, but my own little announcement if there aren’t any questions. No? Alright, Coulson made a point to limit technology on this trip, but I’m not about that life, so I took it upon myself to buy some things.” He held up his bags.

“Tony,” Steve cautioned.

“Relax Cap, it’s only to make the trip a little easier.” He opened one of bags and rustled through it. “To make communicating a bit easier, we have walkie-talkies. Obviously when we’re on the bus we don’t need them, but on these little field trips Coulson planned for us cell service will be touchy, and once I’m done modifying these, they’ll have 100-yard range, multiple channels, and rechargeable batteries.”

“Wow Tony, that’s actually really smart.”

“Thank you, Romanoff, it’s almost as if I’m a genius?”

“Almost.”

“I’ll never be able to impress you. Anyway, I also bought an iPod and have been downloading thousands of songs while Cap was talking so we won’t have to rely solely on Barton’s music taste. If you have any requests let me know and I’ll add it.”

“Speaking of music,” Clint added. “I think we should take turns on a one-hour rotation.” The rest agreed, except Tony who argued that he shouldn’t be forced to listen to bad music for 11 hours in a row. He was rightfully ignored, and they moved onto seating. Most people liked the idea of taking turns on who got to sleep on a bed, so that was decided.

“Alright I think we’re all set. Clint anything you want to add before we get started?”

“Yes Captain, I do.” He stood from the driver’s seat and picked up the intercom. His voice echoed throughout the bus from various speakers. “I know everyone isn’t too happy about this trip, but I think we should just treat it as another mission, and that means giving it your all. I want everyone to leave their issues at the door and put on their game faces. Understood?” The team murmured yes, except Pietro who hollered a slightly sarcastic ‘sir, yes sir’.

“We’ll work on that,” Clint said, unsatisfied. He grabbed the iPod from Tony and plugged it in, scrolled to the perfect song, and fastened his seat belt. Everyone else settled into their seats. Using the intercom again, he said, “alright Avengers Mission: Appease Coulson’s Spirit is a go.” He turned up the volume and ignored the grumbling as they pulled out of the parking lot to The Proclaimer’s I’m On My Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the road trip they're going on is actually referred to as the 'lonliest road'. I found the details on roadtripusa.com and it details the entire trip. I've made some modifications, like the destination and some of the stops, but all in all it's the same. I'm in the process of perfecting a playlist for their road trip and hopefully I'll be able to link it at the beginning of next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 45 minutes, and Valkyrie was regretting not bringing her sword. She had known these people 24 hours, barely, and already she decided she didn’t like them. The driver, who Loki kept referring to as ‘arrow guy’ or some variant of that was picking awful music—if that’s what Terrans called music. The obnoxious guy kept complaining about everything, which in turn was making everyone complain about him. The Captain barked orders for the entire morning, but then he just sat there brooding like the guy with the metal arm was, but not together. They sat as far apart as possible. Valkyrie wondered if anyone else noticed that they kept sneaking peaks at each other; she doubted even they knew the other was doing it.

The beautiful woman that was talking to Thor wasn’t so bad, but she seemed to enjoy egging on everyone else. Wanda was the only one who didn’t get on her nerves, but it seemed like the young girl was really tense. It was only around her brother that Valkyrie thought she appeared relaxed. They were currently sitting together on one of the bunks in the back. Wanda had the idea to hang a sheet to separate the sleeping area from the rest of the bus, so they could try on their clothes. Afterwards though, they stayed back there to get away from everyone.

“So, how’d they recruit you?” She asked Wanda; Thor had already told everyone of how she had been discovered.

Wanda took a breath before explaining. “My brother and I were orphaned by military weapons Stark produced. When we were older, we were recruited by Hydra who promised us abilities, so we could kill Stark. We ended up working with an AI that he created; Ultron said he would help us destroy the Avengers, but he lied. He wanted to destroy _everyone_ , and we were going to help him. After we found out his plan, we joined the Avengers and stopped him.”

“Just like that? You just switched sides?”

“We didn’t have any other options, we had to help save the world.”

“But what about Stark? You work with him even though he basically killed your parents?”

“No, it wasn’t his fault. I guess his partner had been selling weapons to enemy countries for years, but when Tony found out he shut it down. Stark Industries doesn’t specialize in weapons anymore.”

“And they just trust you two to be good?”

“We’re not bad people, we just wanted justice for our parents.”

“And did you get it?”

“Steve says there will always be bad people in the world; the only way to get justice is to keep fighting.”

“Does he always talk like that?”

“Yes,” Loki answered from the bed above them. “You should see him on a good day; he seems to be a bit off his game.”

“We all are,” Wanda remarked, before she abruptly stood and looked at him. “Wait, have you been up there this whole time? Even when we were changing?”

“I guess I was,” Loki answered, his voice full of mock innocence. He was laying on his back, hands resting behind his head, he turned to her with a lazy smile. “Don’t worry, I have the decency not to spy on women while they are indecent. Besides I don’t know who’d try to kill me first: your brother, my brother, Barton, or the robot.”

“You forgot about me,” Wanda added, her eyes turning red.

“Fascinating.” Loki sat up and hopped off the bed. “And what abilities did Hydra bless you with?”

“Would you like to see?” She held up her hand, but Valkyrie jumped up and grabbed it before she could do anything.

“As much as I’d love to see what you can do to him, and even though I don’t care about this stupid trip, you’re supposed to be following the rules, Wanda.” The young woman stood there for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of knocking Loki on his back. Eventually the cons won out and she lowered her hand. Loki’s smirk widened, and he chuckled.

“Don’t get so cocky,” Valkyrie warned. “Once this trip is over I’d love to see what she can do.”

“Isn’t the whole point of this to end with all of us being friends?”

“I wouldn’t bank on anyone wanting to be your friend,” Wanda said coolly, “not if half the things they’ve said about you are true.” She pushed aside the sheet and went in search of better company.

“She’s a lot of fun,” Loki observed. “What do you think her abilities are?”

“Honestly Loki, do you have any friends?”

“What?”

“You really are an awful person, and that’s saying a lot coming from me.”

Loki snapped a little. “Listen, I’m not the good guy, never have been, never will be, and I’d appreciate it if people would stop criticizing me for being what I am. Unlike you, I won’t be bullied into changing.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You’re not exactly a team player, so why bother coming with Thor to join the Avengers? You would’ve been perfectly fine staying with the rest of the Asgardians, or even just going off on your own and finding a living here. You can do anything you want, and you let my brother decide for you.”

“That’s not true.”

 “No? Then why are you here? You just love road trips that much?”

“What about you? You can leave at any point, just walk right off the bus. You never even needed to get on the bus; you’re not a prisoner, so why are you here?”

Loki opened his mouth and then promptly clamped it shut. He couldn’t tell her, she wasn’t ready to hear it yet. She misinterpreted his silence as defeat and she smiled in triumph. “That’s what I thought.” She sauntered after Wanda, leaving him alone. He settled back on the bed and tried not to think about the fact that everyone heard their argument. Barton’s music wasn’t loud enough, nor the sheet thick enough to cushion their voices.

They could think what they want, but no one knew the truth. Nor would they find out. He thought back to how hard- _difficult_ -it had been laying there silently while Valkyrie and Wanda tried on their swimsuits and other clothes. He’d wanted to look so badly, just a peak, but he wouldn’t risk everyone thinking he was spying on the girl. No, he would have to wait.

Watching Valkyrie flirt shamelessly with the grocery store clerk made Loki realize that maybe his task wouldn’t be so difficult. All he had to do was convince her that he was worthy of her attention. Easier said than done. But he could do it. He’d almost taken over the world, how hard could one Asgardian warrior be?

“Attention Avengers passengers, if you look out your window, you will see we have reached the first leg of our trip. Welcome to Sacramento, we’ll be stopping somewhere shortly for a bathroom break.”

Clint hung up the intercom and turned the music back up. The first hour of the trip had been long, everyone was still in denial about how long they would be stuck together. He hoped that once they were on the open road, everyone would calm down a little, the tensions would ease up.

“Hey Clint?”

“Yeah Nat?” She came and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder that informed him she was about to ask something he wouldn’t like.

“The twins were wondering if that stop could be now?”

“They have to go that badly?”

“No, it’s not that.” The hand began rubbing soothing circles. “They were hoping we could stop at McDonald’s.”

“McDonald’s? We just bought a week’s worth of food.”

“Yeah but Steve promised them we would take them this weekend and who knows when the next one we pass is gonna be?”

“We’re not going to make any progress if we stop every time someone wants something.”

“But I kind of already told them we would.”

“You did what?” He reached for the intercom. “Steve to the Captain’s Chair please.”

“Clint I’m sitting right behind you.”

“Thank you, Steve,” he paged again before hanging up.

“What do you need?”

“Nat told the twins we’re stopping at McDonald’s.”

“Yeah we were supposed to take them this weekend.”

“Yes, I’ve been informed of that. Go tell them you said we can’t.”

“But I already told them we could after Nat said so.”

“Goddammit does no one have respect for a schedule?” He fumed for a minute, before reaching for the intercom again. “Attention passengers it seems we will be making that stop in just a few minutes. Please have your McDonald’s order ready, we will not be going in.”

10 minutes later Clint parked the bus, and everyone departed.

“We’re not staying to eat,” he announced. “Get your food and everyone back on the bus.”

“But then the bus will smell like McDonald’s,” Nat pointed out. “We have time. It’ll take us what an hour to get to Coloma? And then from there 2 hours to get to the campsite? Just as long as we don’t spend forever in Coloma, we can get to the campsite by 5, and it’ll still be warm enough to go swimming.”

“Alright fine, but we’re not stopping again until we get to Coloma.”

Inside, Steve and Bruce were talking Pietro and Wanda through the menu. Thor was explaining to Valkyrie how to modify the burger by adding extra patties. Vision was doing his best to blend in, Loki was looking around in disgust, and Tony was arguing with the cashier about their broken milkshake machine.

“If you just let me have a look at it, I’m sure I can fix it.”

“I’m sorry sir, but we can’t allow anyone access to the machine unless you were sent by the manufacturer.”

“So what if I said I was?”

“You’d have to provide the proper identification.”

“What if I said,” he fished out his wallet and pulled out a stack of twenties, “this was my proper identification?”

“Tony, stop harassing the kid,” Nat chastised. “The rules say you can’t buy your way out of situations.”

“I just want a chocolate shake, that’s all I want. I’m not asking for anything else.”

“You don’t also want the three cheeseburgers and large fry?” The cashier asked, looking at his register screen.

“Well I want those too, but mostly the shake.”

“Forget the shake, Tony.”

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

“Will that be everything for you sir?”

“No, it’ll be altogether,” he gestured to the dozen people around him. One by one each person stepped forward and placed their order, some with difficulty. The cashier was shouting orders back as they were placed so they could be started before he reached the end. “Alright son, what’s the damage?”

The cashier hit a few more buttons and then stuttered out the total. “$127.34. Will that be for here or to go?”

“For here. Oh, can we get some sodas?”

“We have soda on the bus,” Nat reminded him.

“Yes, but we don’t have Fanta.”

“If you get a soda, everyone else will want one.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing they’re only a dollar and I’m a billionaire.” He turned back to the cashier. “And 12 large sodas, please.”

“That’ll be $140.41.”

“Fantastic,” he pulled out the stack of 20’s he offered the kid earlier. He counted them out and put half of them back. “Keep the change.”

The group retreated outside to the eating area to enjoy the sun. Bucky and Wanda opted to stay inside and wait for the food. While they waited, she admired the seemingly random art on the walls, and he kicked at a dent in one of the floor tiles. Of all the people in the house, Wanda was probably his favorite. She didn’t look at him in distrust like Stark or Barton, but she also didn’t make him feel guilty like Steve or Nat. She looked at him like he was a person who had made some bad decisions but knew he was working hard to make up for it, like she was.

“What did you order?” She asked him, breaking the silence.

“Big Mac.”

“What’s that?”

“A McDonald’s classic, you’ll have to get one next time. You haven’t properly experienced McDonald’s until you’ve eaten one.” She laughed, and he let himself smile. Definitely his favorite.

“Order 267.”

“Is that us?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t know, Tony kept the receipt.”

“267,” the cashier called again.

“It could be,” Wanda mused.

The cashier rattled off the order. “Five cheeseburgers, two McChicken, three double quarter pounders, two with extra patty, two bacon cheeseburgers with extra patty, 20-piece chicken nugget, quarter pounder, add tomato, crispy chicken on artisan, big mac, spicy guacamole burger, salad, and 12 large fries?”

“Yeah that’s us.” They grabbed their trays, Bucky carrying two and Wanda one, and joined the group outside. It was a beautiful July day in California. The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze.

“Aren’t you hot in that jacket?” Wanda asked them as they sat and distributed the food.

“A little,” he answered honestly, “but it’s not like I can go around showing this off.” He nudged her with his arm.

“No one will even notice.”

“A metal arm?”

“Lots of people have prosthetic limbs, there’s no need to be ashamed of it.”

“It’s not the arm I’m ashamed of,” he murmured quietly so only she heard it.

“Let me try your big mac,” she suggested to change the conversation.

“Knock yourself out.” He unwrapped the burger and handed it over to her. She looked the large burger over in curiosity and, with a nod of encouragement from him, she took a bite. “Well?”

“That’s disgusting!”

“And?”

“Weirdly good? It shouldn’t be, you can taste how fattening and greasy it is, but it somehow makes is better; I don’t know how to describe it.”

“That, my dear, is McDonald’s.”

“We should’ve gone ages ago!” She handed his burger back and proceeded to devour hers. The team ate mostly in silence, besides a few comments made here and there. The meal ended with a belching contest between Thor and Valkyrie, the winner undecided.

“Alright, everyone needs to use the restroom, then we’re heading out.” Steve announced as he gathered up their garbage.

Thor raised his hand. “What if we don’t have to go?”

“We’re not stopping until we reach Coloma which is 90 minutes away.”

“Very well.” Thor stood from the bench and followed the others inside.

20 minutes later, they were back on the road, Tony in charge of the music, and everyone too full to complain about listening to ACDC and Led Zeppelin. Bucky discovered the chairs reclined and promptly fell asleep; Thor followed his lead claiming one of the top bunks. Wanda and Pietro sat together on one of the lower bunks, talking quietly. Banner and Valkyrie settled onto one of the futons, and he did his best to explain the legal system in response to her asking why they were driving so slowly. Nat and Steve claimed the other and went over the map together, planning pit stops, overnights, and refueling.

“We’ll be in Coloma for at least an hour,” Steve estimated, “we’ll need pictures by the fall and it’s a twenty-minute hike. But we should be able get to Lake Tahoe by 5.”

“We’ll need to refuel there,” Nat pointed out, “before we set out in the morning. It’s another 350 miles to Ely, 5-hour drive. If we get back on the road by 10, we’re in Ely by 3.”

“Do you two ever not plan something 18 steps in advance?” Tony asked.

“If we don’t plan ahead,” Steve explained, “we’ll end up stranded in the middle of nowhere with no gas. I don’t think that’s what Coulson had in mind when he very thoroughly planned this trip.”

Tony shrugged. “It’ll give us time to have a share circle.”

“Attention passengers,” Clint’s voice over the intercom interrupted their impending argument, “we will be approaching the second leg of our journey in 30 minutes. Please make sure you are wearing hiking appropriate attire when we arrive.”

“I’ll go wake people up,” Steve said, tucking away the map and other documents. He stood and stretched, a hint of regret for not taking a nap nagged him. He walked to the back of the bus where Bucky laid, his face completely relaxed in sleep. For a moment, he was no longer the winter soldier, the man broken by Hydra. He was just Bucky, his best friend. Steve let himself admire the handsome features, turned boyish in sleep.

“Bucky, we’re almost there,” he said softly, but his friend didn’t stir. He leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Buck,” he said again. Bucky’s eye flew open and he grabbed Steve’s wrist, squeezing almost hard enough to break something.

“Steve?” he said in confusion, his grip loosening.

“Sorry to wake you, but we’re almost in Coloma. We’ll be taking a hike so now’s a good time to change.” His hand was still on Bucky’s shoulder, where he preferred it, but he wouldn’t have been able to pull it back even if he wanted to. Bucky nodded, blinking a few times to wake up. He squeezed Steve’s wrist gently and then released it. Steve reluctantly withdrew his arm and walked away.

Coloma, California was home to one of the nation’s first successful mines. Now considered a national park, it was popular for hiking and white-water kayaking. As much as the group hated being there, they couldn’t deny how magnificent the sights were. Steve explained to them the trail, urging them to stick together, until the walkie-talkies were finished, they had next to no communication with each other.

“We’ll need a group shot at the ridge, so don’t stray too far.” Everyone set off, slowly breaking off into groups of two or three. Clint and Nat decided to race, and they ran ahead of everyone. Tony and Bruce, being the least active, fell behind rather quickly. Wanda, Steve, and Bucky walked together, talking of the foliage and various plants, Wanda snapping pictures at everything she found interesting or even remotely pretty.

Pietro did his best not to run ahead, but he was getting annoyed with how slow everyone was going. He trailed behind his sister, focusing on moving his legs at human speed. His annoyance grew as he watched Vision hover past him and towards Wanda. Clearly, he didn’t understand the concept of rules, so why should everyone else bother following them?

“What are you doing?” the android asked her. She was crouched by a bush, forgotten by her walking companions.

“Trying to get a picture of this bug, I think it’s a sort of beetle,” she answered without looking away from her camera. “It keeps hiding behind leaves.”

“Why are you taking a picture of an insect?”

“Because it’s interesting, and I’ve never seen one before,” she answered patiently, used to his lack of comprehension.  

“Yes, but what will a picture do?”

“Help me remember it.”

“You won’t remember it without documented proof?”

“I’ll remember that it happened, but I’ll probably forget the details, not everyone has a super robot mind,” she teased.

“Ah I see. Well then, perhaps I could be of assistance?” He reached down and gently pulled aside some branches. Wanda made an aha sound and snapped a picture.

“Got it!” She jumped up triumphantly and showed the picture to Vision, but he was looking at her. She looked at him and blushed a little, chuckling at the moment. She looked around and realized that only Pietro stood there, everyone else far ahead of them. “We should keep going.” Pietro rolled his eyes and they continued up the path.

Eventually they caught up to Steve and Bucky who had slowed down when they realized they had lost companions.

“Are you getting great pictures?” Bucky asked, gesturing to her camera.

“Tons!” She answered enthusiastically. “There’s now way Fury will be able to say we didn’t take this trip.”

“The pictures have to be of us, Wanda, not just bugs,” Pietro pointed out with a smile.

“I keep forgetting.” She admitted, a little embarrassed. “I’ll take one of you guys now. Steve don’t give me that look, it’ll just take a moment. Vision you need to be in it too, stand next to Pietro.” She gave them commands, making tiny adjustments to get the best angle. “Alright, smile everyone.” She clicked a couple and then gave the guys permission to move again. She trailed after them, clicking through the pictures, marveling at characteristics she had never noticed about her teammates before.

...

“Beat you!” Nat declared triumphantly. Clint skidded to a stop next to her, gasping for air and bent over in exhaustion.

“Rematch. You and me. Back to the bus.”

“Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Of course, I can,” he wheezed. “I’m not even tired.”

Nat chuckled and looked around. Their destination was the top of a ridge overlooking a waterfall. They could hear the rushing of water, the wildlife, and not much else. They had passed other people on the trail, but they couldn’t hear them over the sound of the water. “It’s beautiful.” They stood together in silence, enjoying the serenity. “We don’t do this enough,” Nat mused.

“What?”

“Just step back and look around us, enjoy what we have.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. For some time, they stood there, holding each other. Loki and Valkyrie joined them after a while, their bickering dying down as they too became transfixed by the view. Here and there, they rest appeared and stood in silence, savoring the tranquility of the moment. Nat wondered if they were thinking what she was: never had they all been together in a moment of peace that hadn’t been fought for.

Eventually, it was Tony that broke the silence. “Clint, where are we at on your schedule?”

“We should probably be heading back to the bus.”

“Not without a picture,” Wanda reminded them. She adjusted her settings, and Clint went up the trail a bit further then returned with a couple willing to take the picture for them. He herded everyone together, rearranging people based on height, then settled next to Nat. A few pictures later-Thor kept blinking-they thanked the couple and made their way back down the trail.

Nat and Clint didn’t race, instead they trailed in the back, holding hands. Steve and Bucky walked ahead of them, reminiscing about old times. Nat couldn’t help but compare the Steve that was in front of her, to the one she had seduced before Bucky’s return. He was still the same tense Steve that always insisted on carrying too much. But this one smiled, real genuine smiles, and occasionally, he let out a carefree laugh.

She knew that she had only been a band-aid for him, but Bucky was, as she’d suspected, a more permanent solution to Steve’s depression.

“Who was that girl that we went to the pictures with? The redhead?”

“You mean Katherine?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Katherine. Her boyfriend was such a tool.”

“Sounds like you had a way with the ladies,” Nat observed with a smirk.

“Seemed like he had a different girl on his arm very weekend.”

And what about now?” Nat asked. “You got your eye on anyone special?”

Bucky glanced away for a second before meeting Nat’s eye. “It’s not like there’s an abundance of people I can relate to.”

“Steve said basically the same thing to me when I told him to get out there.” She looked to both of them, her smirk never faltering.

“They kinda have a point,” Clint pointed out, oblivious to the glare Nat shot at him. “Besides, who has time to date with all the training Cap keeps putting us through.”

“If you can’t keep up with the regimen,” Steve said in mock concern, “I’m sure we can find you an easier program.”

“Anything designed by you requires steroids,” argued Clint.

“Or German experimentation,” Bucky added wryly.

Not the conversation Nat had been hoping to steer towards, but it was still nice hearing Steve laugh heartily. Back at the bus, everyone loaded up again, and Steve checked the detour off their list. One down, over a dozen more to go. Just as long as they got through the rest as quickly as they had this one, the trip would be over with before they began killing each other.

...

The drive from Coloma to Lake Tahoe was long and mostly silent. Wanda had control of the music, her playlist mainly consisted of mellow modern hits, and nobody complained. Routines were slowly being established: Bruce, Thor, and Valkyrie would claim a futon, Loki either on a seat near them, or on a top bunk, Nat alternated between sitting upfront with Clint, talking with Steve, or criticizing Tony while he worked on modifying the walkie-talkies. Steve took this time to nap, lounging on one of the futons. Bucky returned to his chair, Wanda and Vision sat in front of him and occasionally included him in the conversation.

All-in-all, their drive to Lake Tahoe was uneventful. Occasionally, Clint would announce over the speakers that a particular sight was coming up, and people would look disinterestedly. He wasn’t too concerned about the moral from his teammates; given enough time, they would appreciate how exciting the trip could be. He hoped they would at least enjoyed the lake. Nat and Tony had been talking of planning a visit before Ultron, but everything else got in the way.

“Attention passengers, we are approaching the next part of our journey: Lake Tahoe. We will be camping here for the night where we will enjoy some swimming, roasting marshmallows around the campfire, and good old sleeping in tents. Please prepare your best ghost story.”

...

“This is it? It’s tiny.”

“What are you talking about Tony? This campsite is huge.”

“Is it? It’s smaller than my childhood bedroom.”

“You lived in a mansion.”

“And?”

“It’s for one night, Tony, I’m sure you’ll survive.” Tony looked to Nat dubiously but didn’t argue further.

“Alright,” Clint appeared carrying a tent, Pietro behind him with another, “let’s get tents set up and then we’ll head down to the lake. It’s 6 people to a tent, two couples and two singles.”

Tony declared he could get his set up before Steve and teams rapidly formed. Nat, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, and Bucky sided with Steve. Tony got Bruce, Thor, Valkyrie, Vision, and reluctantly Loki. They set to work, everyone shouting out orders.

“C’mon Banner, use one of your PhDs to help.”

“For the dozenth time Thor, that’s not how PhD’s work.”

“But you do know how to read Bruce?”

“Yes Tony, I know how to read.”

“Oh good, because the way you were following the instructions backwards, I was a little unsure. Is Loki even doing anything? Why are we stuck with the unwanted adopted child?”

Steve’s group, while lacking geniuses, scientists, and gods, had people with experience. Clint and Nat often had to set up camp during missions, and they knew exactly what they were doing. Pietro and Wanda were helpful, but they couldn’t help thinking how much easier it would be had they been allowed to use their abilities. Steve and Bucky had camped together a lot as children, but this tent was a lot more complicated.

“Why are there so many compartments?” Steve asked, trying to find the right end to insert one of poles.

“Would you rather we all sleep in a pile?” Clint asked, easily inserting his pole into the sleeve.

“If it means the tent is easier to put up,” Bucky murmured, attempting to untangle the rope for the canopy. “Are we worried about rain?”

“Not likely.” Nat said, looking to the sky. It was clear, the sun still shining high. The breeze in the air was warm and had no smell of rain.

“Then why am I bothering to put this on?” He shook the rain canopy.

“You can never be too careful,” Clint answered from the other side of the tent. He and Nat had all the supports in. All the was left was to pop the tent up, secure the posts to the ground, and position the canopy. “We’ll put it up just in case.” Bucky grumbled under his breath but chose not to respond. A few minutes later, Clint stepped back to admire their fully-assembled tent. “Great job everybody.” He turned to Tony’s tent across the campsite and was impressed they were almost done, considering it was only Tony, Bruce, and Thor that were doing the work. Loki and Valkyrie sat on the bench, taking turns complaining about the bugs, and Vision had wondered away after Tony yelled at him.

“Alright team,” Clint announced, “our site is secured, now for the fun. The trail to the lake should be that way. There’s restrooms and changing stations on the beach so grab your suits and we’ll head down there.”

...

The lake was crowded. Even before they arrived, it was overflowing with people and now there were a dozen more people. Bucky found a small spot on the beach to sit, just far enough away from everyone else to risk being recognized. As each person walked out of the changing station and set down their clothes with him, his spot expanded and soon he had a sizable section all to himself.

The girls quickly drew attention to themselves, and Bucky was one of the many guys to appreciate the view. Nat caught him staring almost immediately, and she not so subtly adjusted her bikini bottoms making her scar noticeable. He flushed in embarrassment and directed his attention elsewhere. The guys all wore different colored swim trunks: Clint had pink, Bruce purple, Tony red, Loki green, Thor gray, Pietro blue, and Steve was wearing the red, white, and blue ones Bucky had picked out for him. He couldn’t help smiling at that. He flashed back to what Steve looked like pre-serum and compared it to him now. Despite having the physique of an Olympic athlete, he still looked as self-conscious as he had when he was nothing but flesh and bones.

Women all around were taking notice of his friend, and Bucky knew it was only a matter of time until one of them grew confident enough to approach him. He wondered if Steve would be polite and talk to them, or would he be too shy and stay with the group? Steve had been sure of himself with Peggy, had even flirted with her, but that had been different. Bucky realized he had no idea if his best friend was the type of guy to hit on girls at the beach. The thought broke his heart a little.

Bucky had shown up at their doorstep with the sole intention of being with Steve, of resuming their friendship. A month had gone by and most days they still seemed like strangers. He watched as a pretty blonde sauntered over to his friend, but he couldn’t bring himself to see how Steve reacted.

“Bucky what are you doing?” Wanda walked in front of him, shielding the sun from his face. She was wearing a brightly colored two-piece, but her insecurities had apparently won out and she was wrapped up in a light shawl. “Why aren’t you getting in the water?”

“I’m not sure if all of me is waterproof,” he joked and was pleased to hear her laugh.

“I’m sure it is, but if you’d rather sit here like a grump go right ahead.” She plopped down next to him and reach into the cooler Clint thought to bring and pulled out a soda. “You don’t mind if I sit for a moment?”

“Not at all.” He looked back over where he had seen Steve and the blonde and was disappointed to see them still there laughing at something, her hand on his arm. Bucky looked away and met Wanda’s curious gaze. “I’m sorry did you say something?” She shook her head and took a drink, her eyes never leaving his face. He grew uncomfortable under her gaze and was thankful when Vision appeared before them.

“Wanda, would it be possible to convince you to join me in the water?”

“Of course, Vis.” She turned to Bucky and smiled. “No moping. I’ll come check on you later.” She got up and followed Vision to the water, leaving her shawl behind.

“I must say Wanda, you have excellent proportions.” He gestured to her body and she laughed.

“Thanks Vis, although that’s not generally how people complement each other.”

“How does one bestow compliments on another being?”

“We use words like ‘beautiful’ or ‘handsome’.”

“I see. Wanda, you look very handsome.”

“Thank you Vision.”

In the water, Thor and Valkyrie were splashing each other, Bruce trying to get as far away as possible. Tony somehow acquired an innertube and was lounging on that. Loki had followed his example and was sitting on a floatie, completely out of the water. Wanda pulled Vision in and helped him determine the density he need to be in order to float.

Nat and Clint floated together off the way, distant from everyone else.

“Everyone looks happy for once,” Clint remarked.

“Not everyone.” Nat pointed out Bucky. “I wish he would just talk to me.”

“Do you blame him for keeping his distance? After what happened, he probably still feels terrible.”

“It’s not like he was the first person to try to kill me.”

“That’s not the part I was talking about.” Clint gave her a pointed look and she sighed knowing he was right. Bucky would get hung up on something like that. She opened her mouth to respond but instead let out a shriek when something grabbed her ankle. “What is it?”

A head popped out of the water to answer his question. “Pietro! That wasn’t funny.”

“It was a little funny,” he said. Clint thought it was more than a little funny.

“I’ve been trying to get a jump on you for years and all this kid had to do is grab you leg?” Instead of responding, Nat shoved Clint’s head under the water and turned to Pietro.

“You know what would be funny?”

A few minutes later, Wanda was wondering where her brother had wondered off to.

“Hey Clint?” she asked as he passed by. “Have you seen Pietro?”

“Oh yeah, he’s lucky he’s still alive; I thought for sure Nat would’ve killed him.”

“What did he do?”

“Something I’ve been trying to do for years,” he answered vaguely.

“Well do you know where he is now?”

“About to tempt fate again.” He turned her towards where Thor and Valkyrie were still splashing each other. Loki had floated a couple yards away, but he was watching them cautiously.

“If either of you splash me, you’ll—” he was cut off by his own scream as his floatie was toppled over and he fell backwards into the lake. Pietro popped up proud of himself before ducking under again and disappearing. Loki emerged a second later.

“I thought you were trying to avoid the water?” Valkyrie asked. “Why go through all the trouble of stealing some kid’s floatie if you were planning on just jumping in the water?”

“Maybe he saw how much fun we were having and decided to join us?” Thor suggested. “Would you like to partake in the fun, Loki?” Before Loki could answer, Thor and Valkyrie began splashing him, ignoring his shouts of indignation.

Pietro appeared beside Wanda and Clint gave him a high-five. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Steve watched the scene from the beach, eager to go join them, but the girl he was talking to, Candace, was still trying to convince him to join her friends’ volleyball game.

“You just look like you were made for volleyball.”

“Yeah you said that. It sounds like a lot of fun, but I’m here with my own friends, and I’m sure they’ll start missing me soon.” Candace looked in the direction he gestured and turned back to him with a pout.

“You mean your girlfriend is going to start looking for you.”

“No, it’s not that, I don’t have a girlfriend, I have a… I have…It was nice meeting you Candace. Maybe next time.” He walked past her, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she was also young, immature, and probably used to getting her way. He had been trying to ditch her from the moment she grabbed his arm and was oblivious to how uncomfortable it made him feel, but he was too polite to just brush her off. Had Steve known anything short of shoving her off him was the only thing that would work, he wouldn’t have bothered talking to her in the first place.

He walked over to where Bucky was and sat beside his friend. The wind had picked up a bit and Bucky had pulled his hair back in a topknot to keep it out of his face.

“Are you going to get in the water?” Bucky asked him without looking at him.

“In a bit.”

“What’s her name?”

“Candace. She’s a student at UCLA, marketing major. She and her friends are setting up a volleyball game down the beach.”

“You didn’t make the cut?”

“Not tall enough.” Bucky finally cracked a smile and looked at him, and Steve could’ve gotten lost in those eyes. “You gonna get in the water?”

“No, I don’t think so. Maybe if there weren’t so many people. Odds are one of them will recognize me.” He looked out to the water.

“We’ll get it sorted out Buck, you’ll be an Avenger like the rest of us.” Bucky avoided his gaze and didn’t say anything. Steve sighed and accepted he wasn’t winning this argument, not today. “If you need me,” he stood and brushed off the sand from his shorts, “I’ll be with the rest of the team.”


	5. Chapter 5

The sunset came too quickly and soon the beach emptied. The Avengers gathered up their clothes, taking advantage of the public showers, and headed back to camp. Clint got a fire going, Nat procured hotdogs and marshmallows; they gathered around the fire, roasted food, and shared stories of their favorite missions.

Nat and Clint bickered mid-story about details. Thor talked of great battles only to be interrupted by Loki and Valkyrie snickering. Everything Tony did had been broadcasted live on television, so everyone knew what happened, but that didn’t stop him from retelling the stories. Steve and Bucky reminisced about war stories, talking mostly to each other than to the group. It wasn’t the share circle Coulson probably had in mind, but at least they were talking. Afterwards, everyone retired to their tents.

“Alright team, who’s bunking with who?” Tony looked around at the Asgardians, Bruce, and Vision.

“My brother and I will be sharing a room. Best way for me to keep an eye on him.”

“Sounds good. Bruce? We bunking? Or would you and your lady friend gonna get cozy?”

“Uh, we’re not,” Bruce gestured between him and Valkyrie, “I mean, she’s…uh…but I don’t…I mean—”

“Very articulate doctor,” Tony remarked.

“What he means to say,” Valkyrie cut in, “is that I don’t intend on sharing quarters with anybody.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was trying to say.”

“Well now that that’s decided, let’s hit the hay.”

Over in the other tent, sleeping arrangements were more easily decided. The twins and Nat and Clint each shared a compartment, leaving the other two to Steve and Bucky. Steve settled into his compartment, adjusting his pillow. There weren’t enough blankets to cushion the ground beneath him, and he was pretty sure there was a rock digging into his back.  

“Just like old times huh?” Bucky asked from the compartment next to his, and Steve laughed in return.

“This will probably be the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while,” he admitted. They slipped into silence, the long day overwhelming them into exhaustion. Steve felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he welcomed sleep.

A rustle outside the tent awoke him. He suspected it had been at least a few hours until he had fallen asleep. More out of curiosity than concern, he grabbed his hoodie and crept out of the tent to investigate the noise. Valkyrie was sitting on the bench, a bottle of liquor in her hand. She apparently couldn’t sleep. Not wanting to wake the others, they didn’t speak; she raised her drink in acknowledgment and he nodded in return.

It was surprisingly warm outside, and the fresh air drove sleep from his mind. They would be leaving in the morning, too early to go swimming again, so Steve decided to take advantage of his sleeplessness. Grabbing his shorts from the branch they had been hanging on to dry, he jogged down to the beach, careful not to disturb other campers or the wildlife.

...

_Shit, shit, shit_. Someone was in the water with him. Bucky could hear them swimming closer and closer. What would happen when they saw him? He could sink lower in the water, hope that it was too dark to be seen. But how long would they be in the water with him? He’d have to get out eventually and they were sure to see then. There was just no hiding an appendage.

The unexpected intruder had disappeared below the surface and was swimming in an unknown direction. Bucky wondered if he should just make a break for it before they resurfaced. Just when the thought occurred to him, a head broke the surface a dozen yards away from him. Even without the moonlight, Bucky would've recognized him.

“Steve? What are you doing?” His friend had apparently not realized his presence yet, he jumped, splashing himself with water.

“Dammit Bucky you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, I didn't know it was you.” He fought back the urge to laugh.

“I thought you weren’t planning on going swimming?”

“I wasn’t but I figured if there was no one else around, I could get away with it.”

“Sorry to intrude. I can leave you if you want to be alone?”

“No, your fine. I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

“Good, I never want you to feel like you should.” They sat there in the water, the serenity of the moment surrounding them. The water had grown cold, but neither of them noticed. Steve looked his friend over. His hair, long and unruly, was slicked back, his face for once completely unobscured. The moonlight on his face was mesmerizing and Steve gave into the moment and let himself stare unabashedly at the love of his life. Bucky stared back, his face unreadable. Whether it was the current or his own subconscious actions, Steve didn’t know, but he was drawn closer towards his friend. Now only a few yards apparent, the spell was broken by Bucky turning away quickly.

Steve wanted to apologize, to beg his friend for forgiveness. He shouldn’t have let his emotions display so clearly on his face. But to apologize would be to admit it had happened, to admit that his feelings were there, and if Steve hadn’t been able to admit his sexuality to Bucky when they had been closer than brothers, how would he manage saying it to this stranger his friend had become?

“Steve there’s something I should probably tell you. I don’t really want to, but you should probably know, you’ll find out sooner or later.” His breath caught in his throat as he waited to hear what Bucky was going to say. “But you have to promise not to laugh.” Were his dreams coming true? Did Bucky feel the same?

“I can't make any guarantees” Steve said, hoping the lighthearted joke would cover his apprehension.

“You remember this morning? At the store?”

It felt like weeks ago, after everything they had done that day, the distance they had driven. “I may be almost a hundred, but my memory hasn’t gone yet.

Bucky laughed and turned back towards his friend. Embarrassment clear on his face. “You remember me saying that I wasn't intending on swimming?”

“Yet here you are.”

“Here I am,” Bucky echoed. Steve looked at his friend in confusion, waiting for the big reveal of what Bucky was trying to tell him. The conversation had been short, they were looking at swim trunks.

“Wait I thought you didn’t buy any shorts. Did you go back and get some?” Bucky shook his head, his cheeks lightly pink.

“So,” he swallowed “what are you wearing?” Bucky didn’t respond, just stared at him until he finally looked away and laughed. Steve let out a laugh too, but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Bucky was naked, in the water with him, just a few short yards away.

It shouldn't’ve excited him so much, they’d changed in front of each other plenty of times when they were younger, but here in the dark, surrounded by water, Steve couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were very non-straight. Steve became very grateful the water was too murky to be transparent, evidence of his arousal would’ve been hard to miss otherwise.

Their laughter died down and the silence surrounded them. Steve wondered if Bucky could feel the tension, or if he was the only one aware of it. Finally, he broke the silence.

“So, what would you have done if it had been someone else?”

“I was still working that part out. I figured you’d be upset if I killed someone just to save myself the embarrassment of being caught skinny-dipping.”

“Uh yeah, I would’ve been a little disappointed.”

“You always were a stickler for the rules.” Steve barked out a laugh, his nervousness only growing more apparent.

“No, I probably just would’ve stayed in the water until they left.”

“Definitely better than your other option.” The swam together, keeping an appropriate distance between them, and talked of old times. It was times like these that Steve could almost pretend nothing had ever happened. They were back in the 1930’s, there was no war, no baggage. “We should probably head back to camp. It's getting late and Clint wants to get up early and fish.”

“Alright, you get out first and toss me my towel.”

Steve loved that idea. Getting out before Bucky gave him time to grab his own towel and hide his erection. They swam towards the beach, walking once it was shallow enough. Steve hurried ahead of Bucky, so his back was to him. His towel was just far enough in, so the tide didn’t get it. Bucky had been more cautious and draped it along with his clothes on a rock several yards up the beach. He tried not to think about Bucky stripping there in the moonlight, carefree of witnesses.

He grabbed his towel and returned to the water’s edge, his own towel wrapped securely around his shorts. Bucky was standing waist deep, the waves slashing around his hips. Every time the water receded, more of his skin was revealed. Steve adjusted his towel and tossed Bucky his before turning away giving his friend his privacy. As teens, Bucky had no shame, feely changing in front of him. Steve had been less confident, changing with his back to him, conscious of his inferior body.

Now though it seemed that Bucky had grown uncomfortable with being nude around Steve. He felt hurt at the idea of their relationship having deteriorated so much. Bucky stalked out of the water, so graceful despite the dark and waves. He grabbed his clothes and they changed in the restroom. The walk back to camp was quiet, not wanting to disturb the other campers.

At the campsite, Valkyrie had disappeared, whether back to bed or elsewhere, they didn’t know. Steve rehung his shorts and their towels, but instead of retiring, they walked back to the bus in search of something to eat.

The bus was unlocked, but they hadn’t considered the alternative. They crept up the stairs, the dark urging them to be quiet and instantly Steve felt his senses tingling. Bucky stiffened next to him and Steve knew he could sense it as well. Someone was on the bus with them. A moan directed their attention to the back of the bus and the sheet that separated the beds from the other seats, and they simultaneously realized what it was. Steve ushered Bucky back off the bus, shutting the door behind them.

Outside, they reclined against the bus, their senses on overload from the surge of adrenaline and their discovery. Steve would recognize that sound anywhere and he felt ashamed for having walked in on his sometimes lover and her partner. Him and Nat hadn’t been together since Bucky returned to the house, but he would always remember her body and the sounds she made; that sort of experience was not one easily forgotten. Bucky was standing next to him, his breath almost as ragged as Steve thought his was.

He remembered the feel of her hands on him but with Bucky next to him, the image of him naked in the water still fresh on his mind, he could almost pretend it had been his friend who made him feel such pleasure. His hands tingles with the urge to run his hands through Bucky’s still wet hair. He could just imagine turning Bucky towards him, cupping his face, and kissing him. Would Bucky shove him away? Or stand there uncertainly, letting Steve explore his mouth? Or, Steve dared to hope, would he give into the tension of the moment and kiss him back with as much passion as Steve had? Before he could even consider the idea of acting on it, Bucky let out a chuckle and stepped away from the bus.

“I guess were not getting that food huh?”

“I guess not. We should probably head back to bed.” _As if I could sleep right now._

They returned to camp, food no longer what Steve craved. He suspected it was between 2 and 3 and they quietly slipped into the tent. Their compartments were close enough that Steve could differentiate between Bucky’s breath and the twins. He wondered how his breathing sounded to Bucky. Would he hear the arousal? The desperation? There was no way he’d be able to take care of his problem without him hearing it.

He laid in agony, his pajama bottoms loosened as much as they could without just slipping them off. After a quarter hour of that not being enough, he finally shuffled out of his bottoms, his erection springing free under the blanket. Bucky's breathing had deepened and evened out, indicating he was asleep. Dare he risk it? Steve decided he didn't have a choice.

Closing his eyes and imaging it was Bucky's hand, he gripped his hardened member, letting a satisfied hiss slip through his teeth. He stroked it slowly, focusing his breathing to be quiet. If Bucky knew what he was doing. The unexpected flare of desire caught him off guard and Steve realized he rather liked the idea of Bucky knowing he was touching himself while thinking of him.

He grounded his teeth and reminded himself Bucky wasn't the only one in the tent with him. If the twins knew what he was doing, he flushed in embarrassment. Not only would it be humiliating, it would also reveal his deepest secret. While they may still accept him, it wasn’t exactly the way he wanted them to find out.

Turning his thoughts back to Bucky, his pace quicker and he struggled to control his breathing. With a strangled gasp he released into his hand. Almost immediately he felt ashamed of what he had done. If Bucky knew, he would be repulsed. What kind of friend jerked off thinking of them?

Using a t-shirt that would not be seen again during their trip, Steve cleaned up and tucked himself away. Now sexually satisfied, he quickly fell back asleep dreaming of a certain ex-assassin.

...

“Who do you think it was?” Clint asked as they redressed.

“I don’t know, but there were two of them.” Nat adjusted her shirt, contemplating which of their companions had been privy to their intimate scene. They had heard the door open and immediately knew someone was about to discover them. The idea had excited her, and she couldn’t fight back the moan of pleasure. “Whoever it was wasted no time in getting out of here.”

“Which means they weren’t idiots. I would hate to have to kick the crap out of some of our passengers while buck-naked. That would really ruin the rest of the trip.”

“It’s not like it’s going that great anyway.”

“What?” Clint turned to her, offended that she would say such a thing. “It’s going great. There hasn’t been any fighting, we’re making great time, and people actually had a good time today.”

“But that’s not the point of this trip. We have some serious issues to work through. Coulson wanted—”

“You don’t have to tell me what Coulson wanted,” Clint cut her off, “I knew him longer than anyone else here.” He turned away, upset that he snapped at her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Which means you know that he didn’t just want us to be a team, he wanted us to be a family.”

“We are a family.”

“A family that argues and keeps secrets.”

“Yeah, a family.”

“We can be better. We will be better. Once people start talking about their issues instead of just burying them.”

“You mean if you talk to the team about how you’re worried they don’t trust you?”

“That’s not the only issue.”

“But it’s one of them, and if you want everyone to open up about their deepest fears, that means you too.”

“What about you?”

“You already know my deepest secrets and fears.”

“But what about everyone else?”

“You want me to tell everyone that I wake up at night worried that you’ve left? Scared that each mission might be the last, that one day you’ll leave me, willingly or not? Fine, I’ll make an announcement over the intercom tomorrow once we’re back on the road.”

“It’s not that easy Clint.”

“Should we have had a share circle around the fire then? Tony would never agree to that. He’s probably the only person that has some serious issues anyway.” He hadn’t told Nat what he had seen that day, but she had noticed signs on her own.

Nat shook her head. “Tony isn’t the only one. Steve has something on his chest too, but I don’t think he feels like he can trust us.”

“So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know. Just keep following the trip like Coulson planned,” she suggested, “and hope that he knew what he was doing.”

...

The morning came quickly. Most of them were trained to wake up early, and that habit had not been broken by the change in scenery. The plan was to get back on the road by 9, giving them a few hours after breakfast to explore the area.

Clint took Pietro down to the lake and showed him how to fish. Wanda, camera in hand, went with Vision and Bucky to the tidepools. Nat and Steve went hiking, Bruce and Tony checked out the giftshop on the beach, and the Asgardians went in search of food.

Tony finished the walkie-talkies the night before, so everyone had theirs and they could keep in touch. Clint urged everyone to check in every thirty minutes to ensure they wouldn’t lose track of time. He sat on a rented boat with Pietro on the lake, teaching him how to perfectly cast the line.

“You have to mean it, but also trust the line to know what it’s doing. Guide it but let it be in control.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’ll get the hang of it.” He checked his watch and sighed. “I should probably check in with everyone again.”

“They’re just going to yell at you like last time.”

“You’re probably right.” He grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt and made sure it was on the right frequency. “Alright team, the time is 0700. We have 90 minutes until we need to meet back at camp and pack up. Nat you good?”

“Clint this is stupid to keep doing this.”

“Noted. You got Cap with you?”

“I thought he was with you?”

“That wasn’t funny the first two times, it’s not funny this time. Tony?”

“Still alive Barton, although we should probably up the frequency of these check-ins. Banner is getting anxious not knowing where his girlfriend is.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Good to know Banner. Speaking of your girlfriend, Thor you still have your people?”

“Of course. I haven’t let Loki out of my sight and Valkyrie is…around here…somewhere… Ah yes, there she is.”

“Wanda you still there?”

“Wanda is preoccupied at the moment.”

“You have eyes on her, Vision?”

“Yes, her and Sargant Barnes have climbed a tree to get a picture of some sort of bird. Wanda believes it is an eagle, but Barnes is insisting it is a hawk.”

“Is she being careful?”

“In my opinion, climbing the tree was already a reckless endeavor, but Sargant Barnes has assured me that he is keeping her safe.”

“Alrighty, that’s everyone. Barton out.”

Vision reattached the walkie-talkie to his belt and directed his attention back to the tree he stood below.

“Wanda I must insist you come down before you hurt yourself.”

“She’s fine Vision, let her have this.”

“But if she falls, how are you supposed to catch her if you are in the tree with her?”

“I’m in the tree to make sure she _doesn’t_ fall. In the unlikely event she _does_ fall, it will be _your_ job to catch her.”

“Right of course. I suppose I can do that.” Vision looked up to where Wanda was pulling herself from branch to branch. As dangerous as it looked, he couldn’t deny he admired her determination. She reached her intended destination, a spot about 10 feet below where the bird perched. It watched her carefully, ready to take flight at any sign of danger. Moving slowly, she straddled the branch, grabbed her camera from the bag on her back, and adjusted her camera settings. Bucky hung out below her, watching intently. A few nerve racking moments later, Wanda let out an excited squeal.

“I got it!”

“Very nice Wanda, now please come back down here.” She packed away her camera and unmounted the branch, dangling her legs until she found the tree limb below her. Releasing her hold on the branch, she steadied herself, faltering for a moment, before, with a shriek, she toppled backwards and fell through the air.

From where Vision stood, she was falling quickly, but to the trained eyes of Bucky, he had plenty of time to jump from one branch to the next, drop painfully onto his stomach, and extend his metal arm, grasping her wrist. Her fall jerked to a stop, her shoulder painfully protesting holding her weight, and she looked up at her savior, her smile ever-present despite his glare.

“You saved my life.”

“And you made me look bad. Now Vision is never going to trust you to climb trees on your own.”

“I’d like to see him try to stop me.”

Bucky lost his scowl and laughed at his friend’s self-confidence. “Just promise me you won’t tell Steve I almost let you get yourself killed.”

“Must I remind you that I can fly?”

“Is she ok?” Vision interrupted from the ground.

“I’m fine Vis, I just decided to take the faster way down.”

“Perhaps you could choose a safer alternative?”

Wanda looked down at her friend, his concern apparent despite the distance. “I’m not as breakable as you think.” She looked back to Bucky, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She said quietly, “your arm must be getting tired, holding me like this.”

“It’s made of the strongest metal on Earth,” he reminded her, completely missing her intentions.

She rolled her eyes and tried again. “What I meant is, if you were to let go, I would understand.”

“Let go? Why would I—oh I got you.” He cleared his throat and continued a little louder. “Gee Wanda you weigh a ton, how many marshmallows did you eat last night?” He looked down to Vision and said, “I don’t think I can hold her much longer. You’re going to have to catch her.” Not waiting for a reply, he looked back to Wanda to confirm she was ready. If she was afraid, it didn’t show on her face. With a silent prayer that Steve wouldn’t find out about this, Bucky let go of her.

Whether it was because he was part super-robot or because he had been worried about this happening, Vision was more than ready to catch her. He rose above the ground, holding his arms out, and swooped her up within moments of her leaving Bucky’s grasp.

“You caught me,” she stated breathlessly, her face inches away from his.

“Of course, I would never let anything happen to you.” They floated back to the ground, their eyes never leaving each other’s face. Bucky watched from his perch above them, not sure how he felt. On the one hand, it was weird seeing the robot and the witch make heart eyes at each other, even if the robot had managed to make himself look like a person while they were in public. On the other, it was kind of sweet, and Bucky felt a pang of jealousy that he didn’t have someone to catch him when he fell.

He climbed down the tree, doing his best not to disturb the couple. Vision had set Wanda down, but she remained in his arms, their heads close together. Idly, Bucky wondered how long that had been going on. It was clear they had feelings for each other, Vision was still growing accustomed to social norms. But last he checked, the two were keeping a respectable distance between them. Maybe that was only when Pietro was around.

The three of them walked silently back to camp, Bucky trailing behind them, trying to remember what it felt like to hold someone’s hand.

...

“I’m telling you Steve, by the end of this trip, Tony and Bucky are going to be best friends.”

“Yeah and Clint and Loki are going to be closer than brothers.” Steve and Nat were walking one of the more challenging trails. Not used much, the plant life had overgrown much of the path, requiring them to push their way through bushes and low hanging trees. It was steep and too narrow for them to walk next to each other, so she led the way, talking to him over her shoulder.

“I’m just saying, this trip is all about us working through our issues. I don’t think Tony’s issues are really about Bucky.”

“Then what would they be about?”

“I don’t know, it could be anything. What are your issues stemmed from?”

“Who says I have issues?”

“Oh, come on Steve. First of all, everyone has problems. Secondly, I know you. You’ve been walking on egg shells since Bucky came back. He was your best friend, and when we found him in DC, you were so sure he was more than just some brainwashed super soldier. But now, it seems like you two are complete strangers unless you’re talking about the past.”

“We basically are. All we have is the past which to me was just a few years ago but to him was another lifetime.”

“You’ve both changed. You even said yourself that you’re not the same guy that went into the ice. Take this time to become reacquainted with each other.”

“But what if…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Steve.” She stopped and turned to him, preventing him from continuing on. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand cupping his face, so he had to look at her. “What were you going to say?”

“What if he doesn’t like the new me?”

“Then he’s an idiot and he doesn’t deserve your friendship.” She stood on her toes and kissed him chastely on his lips. He didn’t push her away, but he also didn’t reciprocate. She might as well have kissed a statue. “What’s wrong? You haven’t touched me in weeks.”

“It’s nothing. I just…I don’t want Bucky to know about us. It’s a weird situation and I don’t know how he’d feel.”

“Why would he care?”

“Because it’s definitely not something the old me would do; Pre-serum Steve was a prude.”

Natasha was struck by a thought. “Did you go to the bus last night?”

Steve’s blush answered her question before he did. “Uh yeah, me and Bucky were wanting something to eat, but as soon as we realized you were there, we skedaddled.”

“It was you _and_ Bucky?” To his surprise, she laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just the irony”

“What’s that mean?”

“Nothing, we should keep going.” She turned away and continued up the path still chuckling to herself.

...

The drive to Ely was a rollercoaster of sorts. Initially, everyone was content, satisfied from their time at the beach. But as people grew restless, buttons were easily pushed, and tempers rose. Within an hour of being back on the road, there was screaming from either end of the bus.

“All I said was that maybe only the people who have positively contributed to the world should be allowed to choose the music.”

“And what counts as a positive contribution, Stark?” Wanda’s accent had grown thicker from her anger.

“Perhaps designing weapons that would level entire cities filled with innocent people?” Pietro volunteered.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of saving the world once or twice.”

“Well that’s everyone here,” Steve pointed out.

“Even Loki helped save our people when our home was destroyed.”

“I think he was only referring to their world, brother. I don’t think me showing up to steal your thunder balances out well with trying to take over Earth.”

“Not even close,” Tony answered, “but good effort Thor. Anyone else want to defend their or someone else’s right to pick the music?”

“Tony you’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I Romanoff? This road trip was supposed to be Avengers only and last I checked, only 6 of us have actually had a hand in saving the world more than once.”

“And the rest of us?” Vision asked. “Once wasn’t enough?”

“How many times are people expected to clean up after you before they’re considered superheroes?” Steve asked.

“Oh, we’re having this argument again, huh? Fine, I’ll play. Ultron was a mistake, but I don’t regret it. I’ve only ever had our best intentions in mind. You want to keep me in check, fine. At least when I threaten everyone’s safety I can admit that I’ve made a mistake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know damn well Romanoff. Inviting an assassin into our home was an idiotic move. You don’t know what he could’ve done, what he may have been planning.”

“I know he wasn’t stupid enough to walk into the home of the Avengers and try to attack any of us. If he wanted us dead Tony, he would’ve done something by now.”

“So, we’re just supposed to be thankful that he hasn’t killed us yet?”

“He’s not a threat Stark.”

“No Thor, you don’t get to have an opinion. You show up after two years, with your homicidal brother of all people, and just expect to have a say in what is a threat to our safety? We’re not gods; we die very easily, and at any moment, he could snap and kill us all.”

“That’s your argument?” Nat asked. “Of all the people likely to snap and kill us all, he’s far from the one I’m most worried about.” She glanced to Bruce and smiled apologetically. “No offense Bruce.”

“None taken.”

“There’s no reason to assume that Bucky is at risk of losing control,” Nat continued.

“And there’s no guarantee that he isn’t,” Tony argued.

“We’re not having this argument again Tony.” Steve demanded. “Fury said he stays and that’s final.”

“Right, because we all just blindly follow Fury’s rules, he’s never done things we don’t agree with.”

The bus lurched to a stop, preventing anyone from replying. Clint stood from his seat and grabbed the intercom. “Alright listen up, if you don’t all quit your bickering, I’m turning this bus around and we’re starting this road trip from the beginning. For the foreseeable future, conversation is limited to small talk about the weather, friendly games of go fish, and the appropriate road trip games. Until you all learn to get along, I will be in charge of the music. Is that understood?” He hung up the intercom and sat back down.

The bus settled into an uncomfortable silence as they resumed their journey. After a little bit, Vision quietly asked Wanda what ‘go fish’ was and a game was started amongst them and Pietro. Otherwise, the only sound on the bus was Clint’s music, a mix of 90’s alternative rock, oldies, and annoyingly catchy hits.

...

“Attention passengers, it has been 37 minutes since the last argument, and I would just like to congratulate all of us. I think Coulson would be really proud of how well we’ve handled adversity; it really shows how well we’ve matured as a group.

“On an unrelated note, can I have Steve to the helm please. Hawkeye out.”

Steve sighed and crossed the bus. “What’s the problem.”

“Who said anything about a problem? I just wanted to congratulate you for keeping your cool no matter what life throws at you. Becoming a human guinea pig, the whole being frozen for 70 years thing, almost being killed by your best friend—”

“Spit it out Clint.”

“I may have forgotten to stop for gas before we left Lake Tahoe. The station there was a bit crowded, so I figured we’d just hit the next one, but we must have missed the next one because I was distracted by that whole issue with the music. You might remember that.”

“So, how are we on gas?”

“A lot less than I’d like. This bus is a guzzler. We can maybe make it the 10 miles to the next station, but chances are we run out just shy of that and someone’s going to have to walk the rest of that.”

Steve swore softly under his breath. “Alright, it’s probably best we can some separation between a few people. I’ll let everyone know.”

“Use the intercom.”

“I’m not going to use it.” He turned and faced his teammates, many of whom were waiting to hear what was going on. “Listen up, we’re going to need to stop for gas here in a little bit, but there’s a possibility we won’t make it to the gas station.” He held up his hand to quiet the exclamations. “Should that happen, a few of us will continue the rest of the way on foot with a gas can and return. It shouldn’t require more than a few people, but anyone who wants to go can.”

“With your permission, I presume.” Tony added.

Natasha turned to him. “If you want to go Tony then go, don’t be an ass about it.”

“Oh no, I’m perfectly content staying here. I’ll let Wonder Boy lead the rescue mission.” Steve chose not to respond, instead turning his back on his friend and watching the gas gauge rapidly drop to zero over the next few minutes.

“And that’s as far as she’ll go,” Clint announced as he pulled the bus over to the side of the road. “Gas can is under the cab,” he told Steve.

“Alright, whosever going, let’s get a move on. It’s about a mile southeast of here, so it should take less than an hour to get there, get the gas, and get back.” He stepped off the bus and stretched, eager to be off the stuffy bus. Nat followed him down accompanied by Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Thor.

“You sure it’s safe to leave your brother with Clint and Tony?” Nat asked Thor.

“Valkyrie can handle him. I think he holds some respect for her as a warrior that abandoned the mission. Or maybe she scares him. Either way, I’m confident she can keep him in line.”

“Let’s get going,” Steve said, his captain voice on. “We’re already falling behind schedule and I don’t want to be stuck on that bus any longer than necessary.”

They set off following the directions Clint gave them: follow the highway until they get to Elm street, take that south until they could cut over to the 95, and the chevron would be next to a subway. The walk was uneventful. Wanda clicked away with her camera, Nat fiddled with her walkie-talkie, and Thor complained of the heat. Steve was too lost in thoughts to realize that Pietro had said something to him until the young man nudged him.

“You ok Cap?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just the heat. What did you say?”

“I asked what the plan was if Fury changed his mind about Barnes. If he becomes a fugitive again, what are you going to do?” Steve looked to the kid and then to everyone else as they awaited an answer.

“If our government would classify an American soldier that committed crimes as a war prisoner a fugitive, then that’s not a government I’m willing to serve. I understand where Tony is coming from, but the Bucky I know, the one I grew up with,” _the one I love,_ “is a good guy. He would never hurt someone unless there was no other option. Yeah, he’s not the same Bucky, but he’s parts of him, and I won’t let Tony vilify him.”

“We’ve got your back,” Nat told him. “Even if it comes to a fight.”

“I hope it doesn’t, but I appreciate your support.”

“Captain, if I might interject.”

“Go ahead Vision.”

“I’ve tried to stay neutral on the subject, but I must speak my mind.”

“Here we go,” Pietro muttered.

“Let him speak,” Wanda chastised.

“Thank you, Wanda. I didn’t know this Agent Coulson, but what I’ve gathered from everyone’s reaction to hearing his name, is that he was a close friend and a good person.”

“He was.” Steve agreed.

“I think he also was a very intelligent man,” Vision continued. “Fury presented this idea as a nuisance, as if he was giving a child a project to work on to keep them busy. But I believe it will actually solve all of our problems. Humans by nature are social creatures, yet they insist on secluding themselves until a problem brings them together and relationships are formed. Were Tony to see Sargant Barnes, not as a threat, but as another person facing a problem much like his own, I believe he would see your view of things Captain.”

“That actually makes sense,” Thor commented.

“It did?” Pietro asked.

“Of course!” Nat exclaimed. “Let Tony see that Bucky isn’t some emotionless brainwashed zombie anymore, and he’ll stop viewing him as a threat.” She turned to Steve confused why he wasn’t as excited as she was. “You don’t think it’ll work?”

“No, I think it’s a great idea. Except for the part where Bucky shows a human side of himself. It’s been a month since he got back, and it’s obvious he still doesn’t trust any of us enough to let anyone in.”

“But he’ll let you in,” Nat argued. “You just need to let him in first.”

“It’s not that easy.” This was not a conversation Steve wanted to have in front of half the team. He silently pleaded with Nat to drop it and she seemed to understand. Before someone could bring up the subject again, they found a road that cut across the desert. “This should lead to the 95,” Steve stated. “We should be about half way there.”

...

Back on the bus, the remaining team members were doing their best to pass the time. Loki was in his usual perch on the top bunk reading the book Valkyrie had bought before they left, Clint was making sandwiches, Bruce and Tony were arguing about quantum physics, Bucky was listening to music with headphones, and Valkyrie was studying him. She didn’t know why she felt the need to do it, but the way the terrans worked, she figured it was her duty to do it. Finally deciding on how she wanted to go about the conversation, she sauntered over to the seat in front of him and turned to face him.

He kept his gaze on the window, but he pulled his earbud out of an ear, so he could hear what she had to say.

“How was your swim last night?”

“Wet.”

“Is that so?” She took a swig from the bottle she carried and then held it out to him. He shook his head and continued staring out the window hoping she would get the hint and leave. “I noticed that Captain fellow decided to go for a swim too, you see him there?” Bucky didn’t respond. “He seems like a good guy, very noble. Reminds me of a girl I used to date. It got a bit annoying after a while, made me feel like shit, y’know? How could someone as good as her care about someone as fucked up as me?” He still made no response, but she thought she noticed his jaw clench. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

He picked up his earbud and reinserted it in his ear, effectively ending the conversation. Not one to be easily scared off, Valkyrie stood and leaned towards him. She knew he could hear her as she whispered, “We’re one and the same metal arm guy.” Having opened up enough for a lifetime, she wandered over to Loki, hoping he was doing soothing that warranted a beating.

“Valkyrie, you want a sandwich? I made plenty.” Clint held out a plate to her, a pile of sandwiches stacked on top of each other.

“Sure thanks.” She grabbed the plate and continued to the back of the bus.

Clint watched her walk away in dismay.

“Hey Clint, are those sandwiches done yet, I’m starving.”

“Uh, it’s gonna be a minute Tony.” He turned back to the workspace and began the process of sandwich making all over again. “So, what happens when they get back?”

“You refill the tank, and we get to the next destination on this hell ride.”

“No, I meant what happens with you and Steve? You two can’t keep fighting forever.”

“Well, when he admits that I’m right, I’ll stop arguing with him.”

“And if you aren’t right?”

“Watch it Barton. I thought you were on my side.”

“I’m just saying, this team isn’t going to be able to function properly until the two of you figure out your shit.” Clint glanced over his shoulder to where Bucky sat staring out the window. He hadn’t spoken to anyone since the argument about the music began. In fact, Clint couldn’t remember him ever speaking when any argument involving him came up. The super soldier would usually disappear without a word only to reappear after the dust settled. Given the circumstances, this was the closest Bucky could get to disappearing without just leaving the bus.

“What do you want me to do Barton? Just roll over and say, ‘you’re right Rogers, you’re always right, Captain America can never do wrong’?”

“No, but maybe see it from his view. And trust him.” Clint turned to Tony and met his eye. “Trust that Steve would never do something that would get any of us hurt. He’s trying to protect this team just like you are; the only difference is that, in Steve’s eyes, Bucky is on this team too.”

Tony didn’t respond, instead turning back to Bruce nitpicking his wardrobe. Clint went back to his sandwiches and hoped that Steve could be the bigger person and end this feud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kinda hit a wall and had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go. It's definitely not my best and it's a bit on the short side, but it's all I got for right now. Hope you enjoy.

The group returned with the gas and a dozen foot long subs ignoring the protest from Clint that he had just made his own sandwiches. Getting back on the road, Clint drove them to the gas station, refilled the tank, and they continued their journey.

The bus was filled with an awkward tension from the moment Steve stepped back on the bus and continued for the first hour they were back on the road. Tony made no indication that he knew Steve had rejoined them, nor did he acknowledge Nat or the twins. Conversation with Vision was limited to pleasant small talk and avoided the subject of the confrontation they had endured earlier.

Clint had allowed Bruce to oversee music for the unforeseeable future, and the passengers enjoyed the mellow tunes. Besides Tony and Steve making a point not to look in the other’s direction, the passengers resumed whatever activities they thought would help pass the time, whether it be card games, scientific debates, eating a snack, taking a nap, or reading.

Valkyrie had found Loki in his usual spot on the top bunk with her science fiction novel when they had run out of gas. She wasted no time in reclaiming it and telling him off for going through her things. Now, she laid atop the other bunk, enjoying her book, and tried to ignore his glare. She took her time reading, knowing it would agitate him. Licking her finger, she slowly turned the page, biting her cheek to fight a smile as he huffed.

“Is there a problem my prince?” She asked without looking at him.

“Can you read any slower?”

“Yes actually. Would you like to see?”

“Obviously not.”

“Then quit bothering me.”

“I was here first, need I remind you?”

“Reading _my_ book, need I remind _you_?” He didn’t respond to that and she continued her read. The book was poorly written, the characters were flat, and the author had clearly never been to any planet other than Earth. But, it was better than listening to Loki complain. She didn’t even want to talk to him at all, but in her opinion, Thor kept him on too long of a leash, so she felt the need to keep an eye on him. She snuck a peak at him and saw that he was still looking at her. With a sigh, she turned the next page even slower.

Loki watched the Asgardian warrior flip through the book. He had just wanted to do something to pass the time—the book wasn’t even very good—but now he would do anything to take it from her smug hands. Accepting momentary defeat, Loki flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling of the bus. He was bored. As much as he hated passing the time with idle chitchat, he’d rather that over being ignored by the beautiful Valkyrie.

He’d tried talking to her like a normal person, get to know her, but every time he approached her, she’d just shut him down, treat him like he wasn’t worth his time. It was like she thought she was better than him. That had been his first task, remind her that they were one and the same. They weren’t Avengers like the rest of them, they were just along for the ride. He had hoped she’d feel secluded and turn to him for companionship; he hadn’t counted on Banner or the girl being so friendly with her. There went that plan.

What he needed was for her to see him as something other than the ‘greasy weasel’ he was often described as. He’d tried to flatter her, but she thought it insincere, so he would need to work on that. Perhaps show her how heroic he could be? She seemed to be friendlier towards him after he had arrived on Asgard and saved the day, so he’d have to arrange some sort of controlled disaster that would allow him to swoop in and save her.

Satisfied with his plan, Loki turned back to her and smiled at the confused look on her face as she contemplated a scene in her book.

“Stumble upon a word you don’t understand?”

She looked like she was just going to spit out an insult and then go back to ignoring him, but her annoyance at the book overwhelmed her need to be callous. “The author believes there is only one alien race.” She turned to him in disbelief. “In the entire galaxy. Just humans and what I’m assuming is his take on the Chitauri, and that’s it.”

“Humans are a simplified species, believes only what they’ve seen, and usually seeing it isn’t enough for some of them, yet they believe they’re the superior species.”

“Idiots is what they are,” Valkyrie decided, and Loki laughed, earning what one could only classify as a smile from her.

“Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Barton, not America. We are approaching a very brief pit stop. Everyone will be required to exit the bus and pose for pictures.”

Valkyrie sighed and sat up, setting the book aside. She jumped to the ground and stretched, eager to be off the bus even if it was just for a few minutes. Loki followed her lead, jumping down right behind her, making a point not to touch her lest she used it as an excuse to hit him. He followed her out of the secluded sleeping area, and they joined the rest of the passengers.

Everyone was eager to get off the bus and enjoy the fresh air, even if it was just for a few minutes. The majority of them had removed their shoes once back on the road and were now putting them back on.

“Nice sandals Bruce.” Nat commented as she retied her shoes.

“Oh thanks, I got them at Walmart. I figured it’d be easier to just slip these on if we’re going to be stopping every couple of hours.”

“I have a question.” Tony announced.

“I don’t want to hear it Tony.”

“But it’s a legitimate question. I, too, am fond of the peep toe shoes, and was just wondering if they came in other colors?”

“Don’t do it, Tony.”

“Like perhaps green?”

“Why are you so predictable?”

“It’s a character trait.”

Having reached their destination, the bus turned off the highway and pulled over to the shoulder. Tony was the first off, and he stood there dumbfounded.

“What is it?”

“It’s a tree,” Nat answered.

“I know it’s a tree, but what is it?”

“The Shoe Tree,” Steve read from their trip guide. “Coulson wanted us to take a picture with it and donate a pair of shoes in tribute to the tree.” The tree in question was fairly large and the only one they could see for miles, but it wasn’t the tree itself that seemed to attract the crowd surrounding it; it was the hundreds of shoes that hung on the branches and littered the ground around the tree.

“We just give up a pair of shoes?” Nat asked.

“Looks like it,” Steve turned to the group, “who has an extra pair of shoes they’re willing to give up?”

“I’ve got a pair,” Tony announced. “Just give me a minute.” He hurried back to the bus and the others wandered around the tree, trying to stay out of other people’s pictures. Wanda clicked away with her camera, getting pictures from every angle. A few minutes later, Tony jogged over to the tree, holding the shoes he had tied together triumphantly in the air. “Alright Wanda, make sure you get a good picture.” He waited for her to steady the camera, holding the pose for her.

“Hey Tony,” Bruce called from where he stood, “are those my shoes?”

“They don’t look like your sandals.” In a hushed whisper to Wanda, he added, “quickly please.”

“Not my sandals, my other shoes.” Bruce started walking towards him.

“We must just have the same shoe. Did you get the picture?” Wanda nodded, looking at the picture she captured. “Good now switch it to video and record this.” He flung the shoes as high as he could, Wanda following the motion with her camera, and he let out a triumphant shout when they landed on the highest branch.

“Tony, I swear if those were my shoes,” Bruce looked up at the shoes that were clearly out of reach. “What am I supposed to hike in?”

“The big guy goes barefoot all the time, I’m sure you can manage in sandals.”

“So those were my shoes?”

“Hard to say from this distance. I guess we’ll never know. Time for a group picture?” Ignoring Bruce’s protest, he gathered everyone together and asked a woman nearby to take the picture. If she noticed the green tint on Bruce’s face, she didn’t comment.

Back on the bus, Clint reassured everyone there was a rest stop 10 minutes up the road where they would stop for bathroom breaks, but after that, it would be 3 hours non-stop to Ely.

After the rest stop, Bucky settled into his seat and hoped the next few hours would be free of arguments and accusations. The more he thought about it, the less joining the Avengers seemed worth it. If it weren’t for Steve, he probably would’ve given up and left weeks earlier. As if he could read his mind, Steve appeared before him.

“Mind if I sit?”

“By all means.” Steve claimed the seat Valkyrie had occupied earlier, and Bucky was reminded of that awkward conversation. He didn’t know what she had been implying, but he had sensed it wasn’t a conversation he was willing to have with a complete stranger. Focusing on Steve instead, he noticed his friend seemed more than a little uncomfortable. He wondered idly if it was because of their late-night swim, or more specifically the events afterwards. He doubted Steve knew he had been awake in the tent, and he was certain his friend had no idea that Bucky had been taking care of himself when he realized Steve was performing the same task. It was awkward enough for Bucky knowing they’d both been doing that; he was sure Steve, being the prude that he was, would die on the spot had he known.

No, he was probably just being weird about the altercation with Tony that morning. They hadn’t spoken to each other afterwards or at all until now. In fact, they still weren’t talking. Realizing that Steve wouldn’t start the conversation, Bucky forced the words out of his mouth.

“Thank you for sticking up for me. Again. Seems like that’s all you do nowadays.”

“I gotta make up for all those times you defended me.”

“It wasn’t like I had a choice,” Bucky responded with a chuckle. “You would’ve gotten yourself killed if I wasn’t there.”

“And you think I have a choice? You’re my best friend Bucky. I’d be lost without you.”

“You’ve lost me before, a couple times actually.”

“And I’ll be damned if I lose you again.” Steve stared at him with such an intensity that Bucky grew a little uncomfortable himself.

Clearing his throat, he pointed out, “I’m still here.”

“Are you? Sometimes it feels like you’re not. I didn’t realize how much you’ve changed until last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Bucky I knew was never so private, so self-conscious.” He seemed to catch himself being rude. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t expect you to see me as the same guy you grew up with. I’m practically a stranger now.”

“No, you’re not,” Bucky argued, “you’re still the same Steve you’ve always been, at least to me. It’s just that…” He hesitated to tell him; opening up wasn’t something that he was good at anymore.

“You don’t have to explain yourself Buck.” Even as Steve said it, Bucky could see the hurt on his friend’s face.

“But I should. You deserve to know. For the entire time I was the Winter Soldier, the time I was Hydra’s _pet_ ,” he spat the word, “I had no sense of privacy. My body wasn’t mine, my time always belonged to someone else. For the past 70 years, there were very few moments I had any sense of self.” Pouring out his heart to Steve had once been so easy, but now he hated being vulnerable, specifically with so many other people on the bus with them, anyone of them capable of entering the conversation whenever they desired. “Now that I’m free of them, I get to keep somethings to myself, and that makes me want to keep _everything_ to myself. Especially my body. I’m just tired of being on display.”

“Oh Buck,” Steve sighed, his resentment clear on his face. “I’m such an idiot. Here I am, worried that you don’t want to be friends with me, and I’ve completely ignored what you’ve gone through. I hate Hydra for what they did.”

“It’s no big deal Steve. I don’t want you to pity me anyway. And of course, I still want to be your friend; you’re my best guy. I just need some time, let me work things through on my own, and I promise I’m not going anywhere, until you tell me to.” His felt some of the burden on his shoulders lift at seeing Steve smile. As much as he hated trying to fit in with the good guys, being reminded of the guilt every time he looked at Natasha, hearing Stark declare he deserved to be locked up, it was all worth it seeing Steve smile like that.

“Can I get a Mr. Rogers to the command center?” Clint paged overhead, and Steve sighed.

“Wonder what it could be this time.” He stood and flashed Bucky an apologetic smile. “We can continue this conversation when I’m done dealing with whatever Clint needs, if you want.” Bucky nodded in response. Using the euphoria from the conversation to encourage him, Steve headed to the front of the bus to face the next problem. “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you always assume there’s a problem?” Clint asked, obviously offended.

“Because there always is.”

Tony appeared next to him. “I want to hear what’s going on first. I shouldn’t have to wait to hear it through the grapevine like everyone else.”

“There isn’t a problem,” Clint insisted.

“What’s going on?” Nat asked.

“Babe I love you,” Clint said, “But I paged a Mr. Rogers, and last I checked, neither of you were named Mr. Rogers.” Nat and Tony looked bashfully at the floor but refused to walk away. Clint ignored them and continued his talk with Steve. “As I was saying, there isn’t a problem; I was just letting you know you’re next on music.”

“Bad idea Clint,” Nat said. “Steve should not be in charge of the music.”

“Why not? I’m sure he has great taste in music.”

“Maybe in the 40’s,” Tony responded, “but present-day Rogers is still learning about music.”

“They have a point. I’m still working my way through past music to even recognize any of today’s singers.”

“Alright, then we’ll just pick up wherever you’re at in your studies.” He motioned to the iPod Tony had hooked up to the sound system.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” Nat said, as she grabbed the iPod and handed it to Steve. He scrolled through the music until he found an album with popular hits from the decade he was currently working his way through.

“Not what I was expecting,” Clint admitted, “but I can dig it. Who doesn’t love the 80’s?”

“Anyone that lived through them,” Tony answered.

“It’s only for an hour Tony,” Nat pointed out. Steve and Tony returned to their seats, but Nat stayed up front with Clint. “How are we doing on time?”

“Pretty great actually. We should make it to Ely by 3 where we’ll refill and restock food. There’s some diner Coulson wanted us to stop at but hopefully we can get to Great Basin by 5. Hang out there for a couple hours, then get to the motel in Green River late tonight. How are we doing back there?”

“Well, they haven’t killed each other yet.”

“That’s progress.”

“When we went to get gas, Vision had an idea.”

“Robot learning to think for himself? That’s terrifying. What’s his idea?”

“He thinks if Tony were to see the human side of Bucky, see him emotional and vulnerable, it would help our case that he’s not a threat. Which got me thinking of what we were talking about last night.”

“You want to actually do a share circle?”

“If it means saving Bucky, then yeah.”

“And you’re willing to open up to the group? To cut yourself open and let your guts spill out in front of them after what he did to you?”

“It was a long time ago, Clint; it’s in the past.” Clint didn’t respond, but she noticed he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I’m just saying, it’s not fair to Steve for me to hold this against Bucky.”

“So how do you want to do this? They’re not exactly going to agree to sit in a circle on the side of the road and tell everyone their deepest fears and secrets in hope that it’ll bring us all closer.”

“We’ll just have to wait for an opportunity where everyone is really emotional. At the rate this trip is going, it shouldn’t take much longer for people to snap.”

As it were, the remaining drive to Ely passed without incident. Besides the occasional threat, mostly from Valkyrie to Loki, or Thor to Loki, or anyone else Loki made eye contact with, there was no risk of violence.

Ely, Nevada, once a prosperous mining town, was now a historical sight featuring museums of their infamous railroad. Being the largest city of White Pine County, it housed the only supermarket for the next 200 miles. As they pulled into town, Clint announced their arrival.

“Alright team, we’re in Ely, Nevada. We have an hour to get gas, restock supplies, and check in at a diner, the Economy Drug. No screwing around, we’ve got over 300 more miles to go today and a couple more stops to make.” He dropped half of the passengers off at the store and the rest continued with him to a gas station.

At the gas station, Steve and Bucky waited outside looking at the plants for sale. Inside, Wanda and Vision browsed the snack selection. At checkout, Wanda got in an argument with the clerk over the price of her order. Her reason being that it was ridiculous to sell fresh hotdogs for a dollar a piece and then charge $6 for a family size bag of chips. Vision reminded her that the others were buying food, so she didn’t really need to buy the chips anyway. She argued that they wouldn’t know what chips to get, but he pointed out that Pietro was with them, and he would know. At that point, Clint appeared and chastised them for wasting time.

In the grocery store, Nat and Thor raced up and down the aisles, ignoring Bruce and Tony as they yelled after them. Pietro meandered through the store, adding random snack foods to a basket, making a point to get things for Wanda. Valkyrie dragged Loki over to the small book section and insisted he get his own reading material. As they were all checking out, Clint paged them through the walkie-talkies informing them they were waiting outside.

The diner Coulson wanted them to check out was a drug store and an ‘old fashioned fountain’. Decorated with vintage memorabilia, it was clear why Coulson wanted them to visit the place. The team spilt up into smaller groups throughout the diner. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision sat at the counter. Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Valkyrie took up a booth. Nat, Clint, Tony, and Pietro sat at a table. There were a few other families visiting the institution that day, but otherwise it wasn’t busy.

An attractive, young waitress appeared to take their orders. She was friendly and made conversation with each of them. It was clear however that she had eyes for Pietro-she giggled flirtatiously at his accent when he ordered his milkshake, batted her lashes at him the entire time she took everyone else’s order, and was obviously relieved to see Nat was with Clint and not him. For once, Pietro struggled to keep up with what was going on around him.

“I’ll have those shakes right out,” she informed them, speaking only to Pietro who smiled politely, his gaze lingering as she walked away.

Once she disappeared into the kitchen, Tony let out a whistle. “Guess we’re going to have to hang around this town for a while.”

“Why’s that?” Pietro asked, his attention still preoccupied.

“Tell me something kid, when was the last time you got lucky?”

“Tony!” Nat protested. “That is none of your business.

“I only ask out of concern.” He turned back to Pietro who had yet to answer. “You’ve dated before, yes?”

“Of course I have,” he answered, his ears turning red.

“But it’s been a while, I presume.”

“There hasn’t been a lot of time between rebel protests, Hydra’s experiments, helping the Avengers save the world, and then immigrating to America.”

“That’s no excuse. I’ve been saving the world for almost a decade and I’ve been in numerous relationships. Thor just relocated from another planet and I’m sure it’s only a matter of time until he’s rebounding from Jane. Even Bruce has got himself a girlfriend. The only one of us that’s probably going to die a virgin is Rogers and that’s just because he’s too much of a prude to kiss someone before marriage. Don’t be Rogers. If you want to make out with our waitress behind the store, just do it before it’s time for us to get a move on.”

“What Tony is trying to say, I think,” Nat interrupted, “is don’t let life pass you by. There’s always an excuse to wait, but it doesn’t mean you should.”

The waitress reappeared with their shakes, and Pietro was too flustered from Tony’s advice to even look at her. Misinterpreting his response as disinterest, she pouted slightly and left the table without further conversation.

“Guess we won’t have to delay our trip after all,” Tony murmured.

“Only because you freaked him out,” Nat snapped. “You’re no longer in charge of relationship advice.”

“Speaking of relationships,” Clint began, “how are you and Pepper? She hasn’t been around lately.”

“She’s busy,” Tony answered shortly. “Running a company, you know the drill.” He did not want to have this conversation, especially not in a public diner.

“But she’s ok with you spending so much time with the team? You’ve been staying there for almost a month now.”

“It’s fine, not a problem.” He took a drink of his milkshake, not focusing on the taste, and hoped Barton would drop the subject.

“I’m just saying, it can’t be easy on your relationship.”

“It doesn’t matter because there _isn’t_ a relationship.”

“What?” Nat asked a little too loudly and immediately captured the attention of the rest of the team. “When did that happen?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Tony took another drink and avoided their eyes, but it was too late. They knew. He could feel their eyes burning into him, could sense the questions bubbling in their throats. In a matter of seconds, they would turn on him, interrogate him, accuse him of keeping secrets, they wouldn’t trust him. If he couldn’t keep his relationship together, what about the team? It was happening, an attack right here in front of all of them. They would truly know how vulnerable he was. Especially Barnes.

Mumbling some excuse that wasn’t coherent to even him, Tony pushed away from the table and fled from the diner, leaving his milkshake behind. Outside, the fresh air was helpful, but not enough. He ducked down around the side of the building, crouching into a ball, and willed himself to breath. He needed to pull himself together until someone came to check on him.

He had just regained the ability to breath when Banner found him.

“Are you ok Tony? You just left.”

“Yeah I know. I wasn’t feeling too hot.”

“But what about your milkshake? You aren’t going to finish it?”

“I’m lactose intolerant so I probably shouldn’t.”

Bruce laughed at that and Tony felt his world grow a little steadier. “Jesus Tony, why did you even order one in the first place?”

“Peer pressure.”

“Alright, well everyone else is still inside, do you want to come back in?”

“I’d really rather not.”

“Is it because they were asking about Pepper?”

Tony looked his friend over and decided he could trust him. “Yeah, we’re on the outs right now and I didn’t want anyone to know.” He walked down the sidewalk and the doctor hurried to keep up.

“We’re your friends Tony, you should be able to talk to us about this.”

“It’s not everyone’s business.”

“What do you think we’re going to do? Judge you for being human? For making mistakes?”

“Why do you assume I made a mistake? Maybe it was Pepper that screwed up?” Brue didn’t respond, but Tony knew exactly what he was thinking. “Alright that’s fair. She’s perfect, whereas I’m a walking disaster. I can fix any machine in the world except for me.”

“You don’t need fixing Tony.”

“That’s not what my therapist says.”

“You’re not seeing a therapist.”

“Yes I am. His name is Rhodey and he’s helping me become the best me I can be.”

They reached the bus and Bruce checked his watch. “We’ll need to get back on the road pretty soon. It’s an hour drive until we get to the park, are you sure you don’t want to hash this out with everyone?”

“I kinda just want to take a nap.” Tony felt his walls going up, his only form of defense against the anxiety that threatened to consume him. “Great talk Bruce,” he clapped his friend on the shoulder and clambered onto the bus. With enough false bravado, maybe everyone would just drop the issue and go back to believing he had his life together. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Nat watched with everyone as Tony fled from the diner. “Well that could’ve gone better.”

“What’s up with him?” Steve asked oblivious to the conversation that triggered their friend.

“Maybe you should go ask him.”

Steve laughed humorlessly. “I’m the last person Tony wants to talk to.” Bucky shook his head and pointed out that between the two of them, Tony would pick Steve over him any day. “Either way, someone else should go check on him.”

Banner volunteered as he climbed out of the booth and hurried after his friend. As soon as he was gone, everyone returned to their conversations and Nat turned to Clint. “What do we do now? His guard is going to go up, we’ll never get anything out of him now.”

“Patience babe, the idea was to rattle him a little and we definitely succeeded.”

“Wait I’m confused,” Pietro cut in, “did you already know about Pepper?”

“We suspected,” Nat admitted.

“Then why didn’t you just ask?”

Clint and Nat shared a look, a silent argument ensued ending with Nat shrugging and reaching for her milkshake. Clint sighed and turned to the kid. “If we want to save this team, people need to hash out their problems. In order to do that, we figure there needs to be a sort of, let’s say, emotional eruption.”

Nat set her drink down and leaned forwards. “You know when two people have so much tension every interaction is building up to one great big screaming match that is either going to end with them killing each other or they have the best sex of their life? But you don’t know which it’ll be until it happens?”

“So you want Stark and Rogers to—” he made a motion with his hands that made Clint choke on his drink.

“If it’s between that or them killing each other, I’m hoping for a life changing orgy with the whole team,” Nat informed him.

“That’s not the plan,” Clint declared once he could breath again. “We figure a few punches get thrown and then they sit down and cry about their problems like real men.”

Pietro looked between the couple. “Let me get this straight, you two think that because neither of you have problems, you get to play therapist?”

“Trust me kid we’ve got problems, and we’re both prepared to share them with the class when the time comes.” He turned to Nat for affirmation, but she was looking at her shake, her desire to avoid his eye obvious to him. Not wanting Pietro to notice, he continued, “we’re still fine tuning some details, but ideally it’ll give everyone a chance to get some things off their chest.”

“And if we don’t have something to get off our chest?”

“Everyone has something they’ll want to say when the time comes,” he promised him. “Until then, we’d appreciate if you kept this on the downlow. If people are expecting an ambush, they’re going to throw their walls up and then no one is getting through.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone.” Clint guessed Wanda would know within the hour.

...

Having finished their shakes, the team returned to the bus to continue their journey. Tony and Bruce were in a heated debate that nobody else cared to understand, a debate that Bruce may have intentionally started to prevent anyone from asking Tony questions about his hasty departure. Nat was given control of the music and they were on their way.

Despite having just eaten, Valkyrie decided she was still hungry and took the liberty of rummaging through the food supply. She had learned a little about Terran food but wasn’t sure how to go about preparing food for herself. Before she could ask Thor to give her a hand, Loki appeared beside her.

“Need a hand?” His infuriating smirk ever-present on his face.

“Consider yourself an expert on Terran food?”

“I pride myself on my ability to blend in to any environment, to pass undetected by those around me. That sort of lifestyle requires me to learn valuable skills at a moment’s notice.”

“What my brother means to say,” Thor interjected from the couch, “is that he a sniveling snake that knows no bounds to manipulating persons of power. Once they discover his true intentions, he is then casted out and must fend for himself until he finds his next scheme.”

“Thank you, brother, for that clarification.” He turned back to her and his smile was much humbler. “Regardless, I can still assist you in making a sandwich, if you like.”

“What the hell, gonna have to learn some time.” She pretended she didn’t notice how genuine his smile appeared to be. He made a show of explaining what each ingredient was but based on the snickering she could hear from the others, she suspected he was wrong more often than he was right.

“Now personally, I prefer my sandwiches made simply, however I have noticed your appetite matches my brother’s. Basically, you just compile all of the food you enjoy between two pieces of bread. Midgardians are notoriously lazy, so the bread is already sliced, no need for your assortment of knives. Then we place the sandwich on the stove here to cook one side. After a while, you’ll flip it over with one of their many utensils and cook the other side. Quite simple really.”

They worked together, each making their own sandwich, snapping at each other whenever the need arose. She had to slap his hand a few times to prevent him from adjusting her layers of food-his was perfectly aligned-but otherwise there was no violence. Once their sandwiches were on the stove top, they talked of Asgardian foods they would miss. Valkyrie hadn’t eaten in the hall in over a millennium, but she still craved a few delicacies. Loki promised he would find a way to get her favorite dessert. A bargaining chip that would be used against her at a later date, she was sure, but she appreciated it anyway.

It hadn’t escaped her noticed that their small audience had been whispering and laughing throughout her lesson, but she knew it was Loki they were ridiculing, and eventually she would also be laughing at whatever the joke was.

“Hey Loki,” the redheaded woman called, “don’t you think the sandwiches should be flipped by now? You don’t want to burn it.” Her face was composed but the captain next to her was turning red from trying not to laugh.

Loki looked at them quizzically, his jaw clenched, obviously upset at being the butt of their joke. He turned to the stove and grabbed a spatula to flip his sandwich.

“I thought it was supposed to cook the bread?” Valkyrie asked, slowly grasping the joke.

“It was.” Loki answered shortly. He turned to the others who were shaking with silent laughter. “What did you do?”

“We didn’t do anything,” the captain answered.

“And neither did you,” the redhead continued. “You forgot to turn on the stove.” The joke now revealed, the two burst into laughter.

“That’s it? That’s the whole joke?” Valkyrie turned to Loki who also seemed a little disappointed by the punchline.

“Two days on the road is apparently all it takes for those two to go crazy,” Bruce explained, but he was also chuckling. “It’s an easy mistake most humans make almost every day, it’s nice to see a god does it too.”

...

Exhausted from his recent attack, Tony had excused himself for a short nap. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, but it didn’t hurt to seclude himself in dark isolation where he could pretend he was literally anywhere else. Shortly after he laid down however, an unexpected companion appeared to remind him exactly where he was.

“Do not mind me Stark. I am just wanting to enjoy some peace from the group.”

“I know the feeling Thor.” He settled onto one of the lower bunks and did his best to ignore the god mirroring his actions. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, and Tony could see himself actually falling asleep. Thor had other ideas.

“I am sorry we have not had much time to talk since my return. I consider you a dear friend, no matter our differences.” Tony made a vague sound of agreement hoping it would suffice as a response. “However,” Thor continued, “I do not believe we are as different as people might assume.” Curiosity got the better of him and Tony asked what he meant. “We were both young, arrogant, foolish children that wanted nothing more than the approval of our fathers. After some tragedy, we have finally matured into the men our fathers wanted us to be, only to not have them here to grant us that approval we desperately crave.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I know for a fact that my father would have more than a few things he’d want to change about me.”

“You really believe that?”

“My father wasn’t happy unless he was making me miserable.” His bitter statement was met with silence and Tony was relieved the conversation had ended. Or so he thought.

“Another way we are similar is we have both been betrayed by a brother.”

“I don’t have a brother.”

“Oh, but you do. It is my understanding that you grew up being compared to Rogers so often that it felt as though he was the brother you could never live up to. That anger may have delayed your friendship, but after New York you two became as close as brothers. It must hurt to feel like your brother is choosing someone over you, that he is putting his own selfish desires above your safety.”

Tony refused to respond. He would not have a Norse god play therapist for him. It didn’t matter that everything he was saying was right.

“I mentioned that my father died while I was away, but what I did not tell anyone was that I hold Loki directly responsible for his death. Had Loki not done as he always had, if he were more like me, my father would still be alive. So why did I bring him to Earth and argue for his freedom? Because he is my brother and I love him. No matter what he has done, or ever will do, I know that at the end of the day he would die for me. I doubt he knows it, but I know he is a good man deep down.”

But there was a difference and Tony knew it. If it came down to it, Steve would pick Barnes to die for.

...

“Welcome passengers to the next stop on our journey: Great Basin National Park. A park that would take weeks to explore, we will be here three hours. Once we pull in to the Lehman Caves Visitor’s Center, Captain Rogers will brief you on your assignments. Everyone should have a backpack packed with water, navigation equipment, an emergency kit, and your communication devices.”

The bus was abuzz with the excitement of getting off the road for an extended period; everyone chatted amiably as they packed their bags. Bruce asked Nat what an emergency kit entailed, and Valkyrie was quick to raise her bottle of liquor as an answer. Pietro was fretting over Wanda making sure she put on enough sunscreen much to her dismay and Vision’s amusement. Immediately after Pietro released her, Wanda turned on Vision and ignored his protests about how his skin was prosthetic and therefore did not need protection from the sun. 

Bags in hand, the team departed from the bus and marveled at their surroundings. Steve and Clint went inside to find information and returned with maps and brochures that were handed around.

“Alright team,” Steve announced, “here’s the plan. Regulations require hiking parties to consist of no more than three people, so we’ll be breaking up into groups. Everyone will have their own map, but please stay with your buddy and stay on a trail. Make sure you have water, there’s not a lot of fresh water sources once we’re out there. We only have three hours of daylight and Clint wants to get back on the road by dark; it’s a four-hour drive to the next checkpoint. Per Clint’s request, let’s synchronize our watches. It’s 5:12 right now, at 6:45 I want everyone to stop what they’re doing and return to the Visitor Center. Any questions? Good. Get a group and figure out where you’re going.”

The group broke up into pairings and trios and Steve turned to Bucky who was already looking at a map. “If we stay north there’s a picnic area, but if we veer south, there’s a stream we could follow. What do you think?”

Steve looked over his shoulder and inspected the map. “How far to the stream?”

“About 3 kilometers, we could that in 45 minutes,” Bucky answered.

“Follow the stream for a while,” he traced his finger along the line map, “and then circle back around. Sounds like a plan.”

Satisfied with their decision, the two set off towards their intended destination. Nat and Clint were heading in a similar direction and followed them. Wanda, Pietro, and Vision headed north towards the picnic site, and the Asgardians were threatening Loki about wandering off. Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce were still trying to decipher the map.

“I’m telling you Tony, that elevation rise is going to slow us down, we won’t make it a mile before it’s time to turn around.”

“And I’m telling you Banner, that you are over estimating the incline. 255 meters is nothing, unless you’re asthmatic.”

“And what if I was?”

“Then our green friend would jump out and punch the air. You’ll be fine.”

“How about you use one of your PhDs to read the map,” Thor suggested. “Oh wait, I forgot they aren’t used for anything useful.”

“Biochemistry is an incredibly useful subject.”

“I’m sure it is,” Valkyrie agreed with feigned sincerity. “It’ll definitely come in handy when you two get lost in the desert.” The Asgardians laughed and sauntered off into the desert leaving the geniuses staring after them.

“You didn’t have a comeback?” Tony asked.

“What was I supposed to say? She’s so beautiful I can’t think straight around her.”

“And you’re not at all interested in hitting that?”

“Are you crazy? She’s like the first friend I’ve made in a long time, you think I want to screw that up just for—”

“The best night of your life? No, you’re right, not worth it. She’d probably kill you for even suggesting it. Let’s just pick a direction and walk; we’re wasting daylight talking about your non-existent sex life. Are those your only shoes? Terrible choice for hiking through a desert.”

“Tony, I swear one of these days the other guy is going to kill you and I’m not even going to try to stop him.”

...

“C’mon Wanda, just let me run. Just for a minute. I’ll just run up to the summit and back. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

“You want the Avengers to accept us, then we play by their rules. I haven’t used my powers, and I’m doing just fine.”

“ _None_ of your powers?”

“The ones I can control,” Wanda amended. “You can, however, control your running.”

“I just feel like I’m living life in slow motion. It’s boring.”

“As soon as we get back to base, you can run around to your heart’s content. We just have to get through everything first.” Pietro had told her about the conversation with Clint and Natasha, but she already had an idea it was coming. It was clear the team had issues to work out, mostly Steve and Tony, but there were a few other problems that needed to be aired out. Wanda was not looking forward to that conversation. Once everyone knew what she knew, everything would change.

“Might I offer a solution,” Vision inquired. It was difficult to take him seriously after Wanda had smeared sunscreen on his nose, but Pietro was eager for his idea. “What if you were to focus all of your energy into running at a human pace? Surely that would require a lot of focus and could perhaps tire you out?”

“I haven’t run so slowly since before the experiments.” Pietro thought it over for a minute. “I’ll give it a try.” Taking a breath, he took off. At an inhuman speed.

“Pietro!” Wanda called after him annoyed.

“Let him go,” Vision urged. “I was hoping for some time alone with you anyway.” He reached out and grasped her hand.

“What if he comes back?”

“I doubt he’ll be quick to face your wrath. If he’s smart, he’ll find another team and we won’t see him until we return.”

“We’ll have to tell him eventually.” Even as she said it, Wanda felt a wave of anxiety at the thought.

 “I think he knows.”

“What?”

“I doubt he knows how close we’ve grown over the last couple weeks, but it’s ridiculous to expect your twin not to know how you feel about me. And I unfortunately lack the human ability to mask my feelings, so it’s quite apparent how I feel.” Their walk ended as they reached the picnic area, only ten minutes from the Visitor Center. Wanda hopped onto a table, Vision settled between her legs, and they embraced each other. As his mouth found hers, she thought of their first kiss.

It had been a couple months before then, after watching a movie together. The film ended with a passionate kiss between the protagonists, and Vision had asked what it felt like to be kissed. She answered with the only way she knew how. It was chaste and brief, the sort of kiss you’d see on a playground between children. A few weeks later, he had more questions. She answered each of them with another kiss, each one more passionate than the last as he gained understanding. Pietro had walked in after they parted oblivious to what he almost witnessed, but the fear of being caught prevented another conversation about it. Until about a week before Thor returned. Vision had entered her room one night and kissed her without saying anything. Since then, they were grateful for every moment alone together.

The idea of going public with their relationship to the team was surprisingly not terrifying. She knew they wouldn’t understand, but she also knew that wouldn’t stop her. The only part that scared her was telling Pietro. Like the others, he wouldn’t understand, but she cared too much about what he thought. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she focused on Vision’s embrace.

...

“I’m telling you, Tony, we’re lost.”

“And I’m telling you we’re not. The map says we’re about a mile from the stream, and we’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Bruce struggled to keep up, tripping over rocks and twigs. He cursed Tony again for giving away his other shoes. “But Steve and Bucky were going to the stream, shouldn’t we have seen them go this way?”

“If Rogers and his psycho killer friend were human, then yes, but genetically engineered soldiers move at a much faster rate than scientists.”

“But Tony—”

Tony stopped abruptly and turned on him. “Have I ever led you wrong?”

“Yeah you have, you remember Ultron?”

Tony took a second to find a decent response. “Well this time I’m not.” He turned and continued the trek over the pseudo trail knowing Bruce would follow him whether he believed him or not. They had been walking for close to an hour, and they only had 30 minutes until they had to begin the return to the bus. Tony didn’t care much for the hike, but he refused to return to the bus with nothing to show for.

...

About a mile south of Tony and Bruce, Nat and Clint were enjoying themselves greatly. They had raced uphill as far as they could, before collapsing against trees to catch their breath. Now, they were taking a moment to rehydrate and decide their next move.

Clint examined the map. “If we cut south, there’s an old mine about two miles down. From there it’s only a few miles back to the Visitor Center.” Nat agreed it was a solid plan and they set off. After a few minutes, Clint felt like he was being watched. He glanced to Nat and realized she felt the same.

Using years of training, they slipped into formation, Clint in front, and Nat lagging behind. Once Clint was far enough ahead, Nat stooped to tie her shoe. Taking a breath, she stood and turned in a fluid motion, her fist seeking the face of their unexpected follower. The culprit was directly behind her but was prepared for her attack and caught her fist in his hand. Clint had wasted no time discreetly retrieving the knife from his pocket as soon as Nat had bent down. Once he heard her fist make contact with something, he turned and hurled the knife towards his target. The hand that wasn’t holding Nat’s fist caught the knife with inhuman speed.

“You two need to work on your socializing skills,” Pietro said as he released Natasha. “What if I had been some old lady taking a leisurely stroll?”

“We would’ve heard an old lady coming,” Nat pointed out.

“You knew I was here.”

“Instinct,” Clint responded. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you with Wanda and Vision?”

“They were going to slow for me. I figured I’d hike with people more my speed.”

“Aw that’s so sweet that you’d pick us.”

“Actually, I was looking for Steve and Bucky, but found you two first. I suppose I can stay with you. Where are we heading?”

Clint explained the old mine and they set off again, this time with no interruptions.

“So, you left your sister and Vision alone together?” Nat asked.

“I’m not too happy about it,” Pietro admitted.

“Didn’t they just go to the picnic area?” Clint asked. “They’ll be fine. I trust Wanda not to get lost and worse case scenario they can just fly back to the bus.” Natasha rolled her eyes and Pietro gave him a quizzical look. He opened his mouth to explain that wasn’t the problem, but she stopped him.

Maintaining a quick pace, they reached the mine in a half hour. It wasn’t an extravagant sight, merely a small opening in the ground. It appeared to be in the process of being filled. Pietro looked from the ground to Clint.

“This is it?”

“Appears to be.”

“Well I don’t know about you boys, but I love holes in the ground. This is going to be my favorite part of the trip by far.”

Ignoring Nat’s sarcasm, Clint asked them what they wanted to do now. Fresh out of ideas, they decided to begin the return trip to the visitor center.

...

About a mile from the visitor center were the Lehman Caves, and the Asgardians agreed that’s where they would spend their time at the park. Though the tours had ended for the day, Loki had convinced the guide to lead them on one. Deep in the caves, the three Asgardians and their reluctant guide were in a predicament of sorts. It had begun when Loki tried to convince Thor that if he yelled loud enough there would be an echo.

“You think me a fool brother, but I will not be tricked by a trickster like some mortal,” he had said with a ‘no offence’ to the guide. Loki had laughed innocently in response and insisted he was just trying to liven up the mood.

“Not everything I do is a trick,” he had claimed with a glint in his eye.

“You would like me to shout?”

“No, I would like you to admit that you would love to shout and hear an echo.” He had turned to Valkyrie and the guide and explained, “when we were children my brother would have full conversations with his echo every time he heard it.”

“Yes, but we are not children anymore, so there is no need to waste time for such idleness.”

“I merely thought that after everything, losing both our parents, Ragnarok, the destruction of our home, I just figured you would enjoy a bit of fun.” And with those words, Loki had won. With fierce determination, Thor had pushed past him, filled his lungs, and shouted into the void.

Ten minutes later, they were still standing there listening to Thor and Thor’s echo. The guide had begged them to leave so he could go home for the day, but Loki pointed out the tour, which they paid for, was supposed to last an hour.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Valkyrie said to him, as ready to leave as the guide was.

“Immensely,” Loki answered honestly. He was watching Thor with a genuine smile on his face, remembering what it was like being the younger brother of Thor, not the King of Asgard, just Thor. The Thor that loved snakes and thought the world of him. The brother that he would die for.

...

At 6:45 exactly, Clint paged everyone over the walkies. “Alright team, it’s that time. Stop what you’re doing, turn around, and head back to the bus. We have 90 minutes until I want to be back on the road so no dawdling. Everyone check-in; I have Nat and Pietro. Wanda and Vision, you two good?”

“We are very well, Agent Barton, thank you for asking.”

“Thor, you have Loki still?”

“Their highnesses are busy being children, but yes we have Loki.”

“Steve, you and Barnes still alive?”

“Affirmative.”

“Tony?”

“Uh yeah, we’re still kicking.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah it’s just the elevation is killing my lungs. I told Banner we were overestimating our bodies.”

“Sure, you did Tony, just make it back to camp.”

“Will do Barton.”

...

Clint, Nat, and Pietro arrived back at the Visitor Center first, which was unsurprising considering he had insisted they begin the return journey 10 minutes before he told everyone else to. They passed the time taking pictures of the exhibits and fun facts inside the center. After a while, the Asgardians appeared, Thor and Loki in a great mood, Valkyrie a little annoyed.

Clint reached for the walkie to check on the others but was cut off by Bruce’s muffled voice.

“Hey Clint, you there?”

“Yeah Banner, what’s your ETA?”

“Tony didn’t want me to say anything, because he’s in denial, but we’re lost.”

“Come again?”

“We got off trail somehow, and we thought we were backtracking, but nothing looks familiar and we should’ve been back on the trail by now if we were going the way Tony thought.”

“Alright hang on. Steve you catch that?”

“Yeah I heard it. Banner where’s Tony?”

“He’s here with me, but he’s not talking to me.”

“Stark now isn’t the time to give us the silent treatment,” Clint chastised, “you only have half an hour of daylight left. After that it’ll be impossible for you to find your way out without our help.”

They waited in silence until finally Tony’s voice was heard over the walkie.

“Alright fine, but once we’re back on the bus, I’m not talking to Banner for the rest of the trip.”

Steve and Bucky pulled out their map and attempted to figure out where their teammates were located.

“If they started on this trail,” Bucky pointed to where Tony believed they began their hike, “and they walked for an hour, at the rate they move, they would’ve made it this far,” he pointed to a spot about two miles along the trail.

“And then Banner says they banked north which is when they went off trail,” he leaned over Bucky and traced an imaginary path along the map, “until they started to backtrack. 45 minutes later would bring them here.”

“If they were travelling in a straight line,” Bucky pointed out. “This area is completely unmarked which means walking in even a semi-straight line is next to impossible. More likely, they’re somewhere in this area.” He circled a section about two miles from the where they were supposed to be.

“So, if we’re here,” Steve pointed out their location, “then we just work our ways southwest,” he dragged his finger towards Bucky’s, stopping short of touching him, “and we should find them.”

With their bearings set, the two set off towards their friends who were instructed not to move. Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce were not handling the situation well.

“I told you I had it under control. If we continue that way,” Tony pointed angrily, “then we would be back at the bus in 20 minutes.”

“I would love to believe you Tony, I really would, but that,” he mirrored Tony’s movement, “is the direction we just came from. Clearly you have no idea where we are or which way we’re going; we never should’ve gone off-trail.” Bruce flopped down on a boulder and peeled off his sandals. His feet were swollen and dirty.

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t know how to read a map. I’m sorry that I don’t have military training like Rogers and his buddy. I’m sorry that my dad didn’t let me join the boy scouts. I’m sorry that I’m not perfect!”

Clearly Tony had snapped, and Bruce was unsure how to handle the situation. Honesty, it seemed, would be the best approach. “No one is asking you to be. God knows we’re all far from perfect.” He waited a moment to see if Tony would respond; when he didn’t, Bruce took a chance and said what he’d been wanting to say all afternoon. “If you need to talk to someone Tony, a professional, we would understand, hell we all probably need a therapist after the shit we’ve been through, you more than anybody—”

“Thanks for the advice,” Tony cut him off, “but I’m fine.”

“But if you weren’t Tony—”

“I said I’m fine.”

“But if you weren’t,” Bruce pressed on, “I speak for everyone when I say we’re here for you. Just like you’ve been there for us.” Tony said nothing, and Bruce didn’t push the subject. They waited for their rescuers in silence, the longest Tony had ever gone without talking, he was sure.

...

The rescuers in question were rapidly making their way towards them. Covering ground at a rate worthy of Olympic athletes, the two were beginning to feel the effect of the elevation climb. Taking a moment to recuperate, Steve thanked his friend for tagging along.

“It’s not like I was going to let you wander through a forest by yourself,” Bucky argued.

“I just figured helping Tony isn’t high on your list of things you wanted to do on this trip.”

“I’m not saying this is how I wanted to spend my day, but I can’t complain. I get to hang out with you, get some fresh air, _and_ make fun of Stark for not knowing how to read a map? Sounds like a perfect day to me.”

Not trusting his voice, Steve took a drink from his bottle to hide how much he enjoyed hearing Bucky say those words. When he was confident he could speak evenly, he suggested they continue their search.

It wasn’t much longer that they found the two geniuses. They were sitting as far apart from each other the clearing they were in allowed. Bruce was overjoyed to see them and thanked them profusely. Tony, on the other hand, barely acknowledged them. He didn’t appear to be embarrassed, just annoyed. Steve let Clint know they were all on their way and the group quickly-as quickly as Bruce could manage-returned to the Visitor Center.

Back at the bus, their arrival was met, not with applause, but with jests and snide remarks. Clint berated them for not following orders and then dropped the subject. 30 minutes behind schedule, the bus peeled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

The bus slipped into its state of comfort that had become the norm. Those exhausted from the day rested on a bunk in the back, others who were more awake settled on the recliners, reading books, playing on their phone, or just staring out the window. Clint was determined to get to the next check-in—a tavern in Utah where they would be spending the night—before midnight. After two hours of driving 5 miles above the speed limit and refusing to stop for any reason, they were halfway to their destination, and it seemed he was going to make it. Fate, however, had other ideas.

A shriek from Wanda almost made him slam on the brakes, and before he could reach for the intercom, she was beside his seat waving her phone excitedly.

“Did you know there’s a petting zoo at a truck stop off the next exit?” She pointed to her screen as proof, oblivious to the fact he was too busy watching the road to look at whatever she was trying to show him.

“That’s really cool. Maybe after we get back we can schedule a trip,” _to some petting zoo in the middle of Utah._

“No, we have to go right now,” she insisted. “It’s just off the exit, and we’re already here.”

“If you really want to see some animals, Wanda, we’ll stop at the zoo in DC.”

“But Vision has never been to a _petting_ zoo and this one has a zebra!”

“That’s pretty cool,” Clint admitted before pressing on, “but it’s almost 11. They’re not going to be open.”

“So? Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never trespassed before?”

Clint barked out a laugh. “What I’m saying is that we are here to prove that we can be the Avengers, and the Avengers do not trespass on petting zoos in Utah at 11 o’clock at night.”

“You’re no fun Clint,” and she sulked away. Clint almost considered stopping for her benefit; the kid deserved to have more fun, but the rational side in him argued that it would be stupid and reckless. They would probably get caught and then the Avengers would be in even more trouble. Fury would fire them all, or whatever it is they do to superheroes that cause more problems than not. No, it would be a bad idea and if Clint was even remotely sensible, he would keep on driving.

Checking the GPS, Clint reached for the intercom to make an announcement. “Attention Avengers and co., we will be making a short pit stop in a few minutes for bathroom breaks and illegal activity. Those willing to participate should begin peer pressuring the unwilling immediately.”

Unperturbed by Clint’s announcement, the passengers slowly began waking up and preparing to leave the bus again. Only Bruce was concerned by the promise of illegal activity, and when Wanda explained that they were merely breaking into a petting zoo after hours, he was not reassured.

“Lighten up Banner,” Steve told him. “A little B&E is all a part of a hero’s job description.”

Regardless of Bruce’s apprehension, the bus pulled into the empty truck stop. There was a convenience store and gas station; figuring they might as well refuel while they were there, Clint parked at the pumps and the team wasted no time in beginning their explorations. Nat quickly made note there was only the most basic security systems—which she disarmed—and there was no staff on the premises. Steve and Bucky offered to refill the gas, so Clint can go enjoy himself.

Wanda dragged Vision over to the animals, Pietro following quickly and the Asgardians lagging behind. To Wanda’s delight, there were llamas, rabbits, sheep, emus, and a camel. The team wandered about the enclosures, careful not to spook the sleeping animals. Clint took the role of tour guide to explain the animals to the Asgardians.

“And here we have one of earth’s gentlest creatures, the lamb.”

“What does it do?”

“I’m glad you asked Val, can I call you Val?”

“No.”

“Alrighty then. The lamb has the important job of softening the hearts of humans all around the world until it grows up and becomes a sheep and is then utterly useless.” He led the group to another enclosure. “Next, we have the llamas. These majestic creatures are good for one thing and one thing only: spitting. Or maybe that’s alpacas. One of them spits, the other one does nothing at all.”

“Do you actually know anything about these animals?” Valkyrie asked.

“Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. And we’re walking.” The Asgardians and Pietro followed Clint to the other end of the zoo. Wanda and Vision strayed in the opposite direction until they discovered the pen containing rabbits. Ignoring Vision’s cautions, Wanda hopped over the fence into the enclosure.

“Look at that one!” Wanda squealed with delight, pointing her finger at a very large one. “It’s so fat.”

“Yes, it is quite large,” Vision agreed. “Probably too heavy for you to even try…” he trailed off as Wanda scooped to pick up the oversized bunny. Her arms disappeared beneath its fur and she was almost gasping from the effort. He knew she could have easily used her telekinetic abilities to assist with the weight of it, but the idea didn’t appear to cross her mind. The smile on her face as she held a bunny almost half the size of her reminded him how much he loved her. Not bothering to walk, he glided through the fence over to her and cupped her face.

“You never cease to bring joy to my life Wanda. I only hope you can say the same about me.” He pressed his lips to hers and she sighed in response. Only the weight of the rabbit prevented them from staying that way forever. She attempted to adjust her hold without breaking contact with him, but a grunt from the effort made Vision laugh and that broke the spell there were temporarily under. “I am sorry, I know this isn’t the best place for a display of affection; anyone could have walked by and seen us.”

Accepting defeat, Wanda return the rabbit to the ground. “I don’t want this to be a secret forever,” she told him, “I just need to talk to Pietro first, get him to understand. If it comes to a choice between the two of you—”

“I would never make you choose between me and your brother Wanda, and if Pietro loves you even half as much as you love him, then he would not force you to either. You aren’t going to lose either of us, I promise.” The sincerity of Vision’s words was enough for Wanda to believe it was true.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the audience to their romantic moment included more than just their furry companions. Bruce was behind the gate still grappling with what he had seen.

When the bus pulled into the lot, Bruce had decided to stay aboard and avoid the illegal activity everyone else was content with. He was looking forward to having the bus to himself; he was going to make himself a sandwich, claim a window seat and enjoy some peace and quiet. Tony disagreed. He was still upset about the hike and was staying on the bus in protest. Though he had sworn he wouldn’t talk to his friend for the remainder of the trip, he had no problem talking to himself loud enough for Bruce to hear.

“Everyone cares about deadlines until farm animals show up, I guess. Don’t worry I didn’t want to sleep in an actual bed tonight anyway. Why not just stay here all night? Hell let’s just move here! I’ll build us a new headquarters on the other side of the highway and then Vision can pet animals all fucking day if he wants. You know Vision has never been fishing, maybe we should set up an underwater base for him?”

After a few minutes of this, Bruce decided he would rather get arrested for trespassing than listen to Tony, so he left the bus and went in search of everyone else. He had found Nat, Steve, and Bucky outside the bus pumping gas and they pointed him in the direction of the animals. That was when he found Wanda and Vision in a passionate embrace. It was short and sweet, but the familiarity with which they looked at each other convinced Bruce this was not the first time they had kissed.

Immediately he felt ashamed for spying on them, but his shame was replaced by morbid curiosity. How human was Vision? He was built out of synthetic flesh and vibranium, his consciousness was a combination of Ultron, Jarvis, and the mind stone. What did that make him? Clearly, he was capable of human connection and emotion, but was that enough to feel love? Overcome with an urgency to find answers, Bruce hurried back to the bus to consult with Tony.

...

Once the bus was refueled, Nat, Steve, and Bucky sought out the rest of the team. On the way, they met Bruce who was hurrying back to the bus.

Nat asked, “camel spook you Bruce?”

“No, I uh I forgot something on the, the bus. I’ll be…” He finished his lame explanation with a vague wave and continued on at almost a run.

“Is he always so jumpy?” Bucky asked, he hadn’t spent too much time with the scientist.

“Bruce is fine,” Nat reassured, “it’s when he’s angry that you should be worried about.”

At the enclosures, they found the majority of the team. Clint was explaining the purpose of the camel—it hasn’t been discovered yet—and the Asgardians were only half paying attention, the rest of their focus was on the animals themselves. Steve asked Pietro where Wanda and Vision were, and he gestured to another enclosure. To Steve’s surprise, Bucky offered to check on them.

Bucky found them exactly how he expected he would: making heart eyes at each other. He coughed politely to let them know he was there and, despite the fact there was already a foot of distance between them, they jumped apart even further.

“Sargent Barnes,” Vision acknowledged.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just doing a head count.” He looked in the pen and was unsurprised it was filled with rabbits; Wanda had made a comment a week before about wanting one for a pet. “You make any friends?”

“Yes!” Wanda gushed, “this really fat one is my favorite, but I also love these two, they’re so soft, and that one over there is grumpy, so I love her too, but this one,” she held out the one in her hands, “is the one I want the most.” She was smaller than the rest, obviously a different breed, but she was perfect for Wanda’s dainty hands.

Bucky was reluctant to remind her they were at a petting zoo, not a pet store, and the rabbit was not for sale. He looked at Vision who seemed to be mirroring his thoughts. When he turned back at Wanda, he was surprised to see she looked sad.

“I know it’s not for sale Bucky.” The confusion was clear enough on his face that she explained, “you people seem to forget that I can read minds.”

“I didn’t forget, I guess I just didn’t realize how well it worked.”

“None of you seem to.”

He wondered what she meant by that but decided he didn’t want to know. “I’m sorry you can’t keep the rabbit Wanda. Maybe when we get back to base you can talk to Steve and Stark about getting one like you want. I’m sure they’ll be open to it.”

She nodded solemnly, gently placed the bunny back on the ground, and followed Vision out of the pen. Bucky stayed behind while they rejoined the others. He thought back to conversations with Wanda and looked at them with fresh eyes. How often had she read his mind? Was that why she was so comfortable with him, even more than Steve was? He had secrets, everyone did, but there weren’t any that he would hate for her to know. She was a good kid, understanding and compassionate. He looked back to the bunny and an idea struck him.

...

After only 20 minutes, Clint ordered everyone back to the bus. It had been too short of a stop, but they couldn’t afford to spend anymore time there; by the time they reached the tavern it would be 2am and they had an early start in the morning. Clint was the first on the bus and the conversation he walked in on was confusing, to say the least.

“If he can materialize prosthetic skin, then he can have a fake penis too,” Tony was arguing.

“That wasn’t my argument and I don’t want to think about that,” Bruce responded. “I was talking about an emotional connection, not a physical one.”

“Why shouldn’t he feel love? Jarvis did.”

“Jarvis was programmed to imitate your butler—”

“Who was human.”

“But that didn’t make Jarvis human, so why would that make Vision human?”

At that point, Clint’s curiosity got the better of him and he made his presence known by clearing his throat.

“Barton!” Tony announced. “Maybe you can solve this argument: Is Vision capable of love?”

“Is the robot capable of love? What kind of science-fiction movie is this?”

Tony explained, “Bruce saw Vision and Wanda getting cozy with each other and it’s sparked a scientific debate. So, in your uneducated opinion, do you think Vision, an android made up of artificial intelligence and alien technology, is capable of falling in love with a human?”

“What do you mean ‘getting cozy with Wanda’?” Clint didn’t think he could be more confused after the explanation that he had been walking into the conversation.

“How would you describe what you saw Bruce? PG? PG-13? Was there tongue? On a scale from grandmother’s cheek to mid-porno where would you put their kiss?”

“I can’t believe I’m answering this,” Bruce answered, “but I’d say it was equivalent to high schoolers’ second date with parents in the next room.”

“So, not the first time?” Tony clarified, and Bruce nodded. Clint was beginning to understand but the more he comprehended, the more questions he had. How long had this been going on? What did it mean? Was this what Nat had been referring to? Who else knew? How did Pietro feel? “Now that Barton is up to speed,” Tony continued, “how do you feel?”

“He’s a robot,” Clint answered numbly, too in shock to comprehend the question fully. “How can they be in love? How can Wanda see him that way?”

“That’s not the question Barton,” Tony cut in, “people fall in love with things they shouldn’t all the time—”

“Just look at how many women have fallen in love with Tony,” Bruce pointed out.

“But is Vision capable of reciprocating that feeling? I believe that he feels compassion for humanity and that should extend to love.”

“And I argue that he’s based on programming and therefore anything he feels is synthetic.”

“Like his penis.”

“God Tony, can you stop bringing that up?”

Saving Clint from the trouble of having to reply, Nat and the Asgardians joined the bus. Tony and Bruce didn’t seem to want to include them in the discussion, so the conversation ended by the time Wanda and Vision appeared.

...

Steve waited by the store and caught Bucky as he was walking by, his face a perfect composure of innocence.

“You ready to hit the road?” Bucky asked him, not quite meeting his eye. Steve looked his best friend over trying to deduce what was off about him. The hoodie he had been wearing for the whole trip to cover his arm was sagging in the front as though the front pocket was being weighed down, yet Bucky’s hands weren’t in the pocket.

“What are you hiding?”

“What? Nothing.” His voice was a little too defensive to be believable and Steve knew he had him. Not wanting to make a scene, Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him around the side of the store, out of sight from the bus, and pushed him against the wall, holding him there with one hand. He attempted to ignore the excitement brewing in him at the feeling of control he had and focused on the task at hand, but he couldn’t fight the step he took bringing him closer to Bucky. Not breaking eye-contact, Steve reached his other hand in Bucky’s hoodie pocket. He furrowed his brow in confusion as his hand touched something soft and fluffy, but he refused to break his composure.

“Is there a rabbit in your pocket?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Bucky shrugged and answered, “Wanda really liked it and she deserves to have something she wants.”

“So you were going to steal it?” Bucky shrugged again. “How were you planning on keeping this a secret?” Another shrug. “Did you think this through at all?” All he got was another shrug and Steve wanted to laugh. Instead he sighed, “Buck.” It was supposed to be a sigh of disappointment, but he was still standing a little too close, his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, his other in his pocket, and Bucky was still staring at him. It was just dark enough that he couldn’t read Bucky’s eyes, and he hoped his friend couldn’t see the arousal in his. He sighed again, this time in disappointment for himself, and he stepped back releasing him. “Go put the bunny back, we’ll get her one when we’re back at base, I promise.”

Bucky nodded reluctant and returned to the pen. Steve met him outside the bus and eyed him suspiciously.

“You wanna pat me down?” Bucky teased and Steve bit back a groan.

“Let’s just get going.”

...

Almost everyone dozed off by the time they reached the tavern a little after 2. Sleepily, they grabbed their overnight bags and departed the bus. Clint and Steve checked them in but returned with bad news. Because they were late checking in, two of their rooms had been given away. Now the twelve of them had to make do with 4 rooms. Two of the rooms had two queens, the other two had two singles. A few games of rock, paper, scissors later, Tony and Bruce were granted a room of singles, and the twins were given the other. The Asgardians took a room and the other was left to Nat, Clint, Steve, and Bucky. The original plan called for them to be on the road by 6, but a vote was held to postpone the next leg of their journey until 8. With everything decided, the Avengers retired for the night.

Nat and Clint went to bed immediately, Clint’s snores filling the room seconds after he’d laid down. Steve and Bucky were a bit slower, the awkwardness of not sharing a bed since they were children hung between them. Steve walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants to find Bucky sitting on the bed with his back to him in only shorts. Though they’d been living together for a month, Steve hardly saw Bucky’s bare arm and the sight of it caught him off-guard. He yearned to run his hands over Bucky’s sculpted back, to become familiar with his metal appendage, to know it in a way other than as a weapon.

Feeling his gaze, Bucky turned and looked at him. His eyes roamed over his bare chest and Steve felt his ears turn pink. “You sure grew up Stevie,” Bucky said with a chuckle. Steve smiled, disappointment flooding him, but of course Bucky wouldn’t see him as anything other than the scrawny kid from Brooklyn that became a super-soldier. No, when Bucky looked at him it wouldn’t be in the same way Steve looked at him. They climbed under the covers, Steve careful to keep a respectable distance between them.

Bucky was on the inside, so he leaned over to turn off the light and they slipped into silence. He could tell when Steve fell asleep, his breathing grew regular and deep, and he felt himself relax now that he knew his friend was getting the much-needed rest. That first night at the campsite, Steve had probably only slept a few hours, and he hadn’t gotten rest on the bus until the last hour of their drive. Even with the serum, he wasn’t invincible and Bucky worried for him.

...

The room next door contained Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie. The latter had a bed to herself and the brothers were in the other. Thor, capable of falling asleep at a moment’s notice, was already unconscious. Valkyrie normally shared the skill, but the unfamiliar environment left her on edge and she drifted into a fitful sleep that ended when she rolled over and discovered an unexpected companion in her bed.

“My prince,” she acknowledged the mischievous god, refusing to appear startled. He was lying on his side facing her, fully clothed in his normal attire. “I specifically requested my own bed.”

“I merely thought you could use the company,” he countered with his silver tongue.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now?”

“Because it is your sworn duty to protect the throne.”

“There’s no throne if there’s no Asgard,” she pointed out. “Give me a better reason.”

“Because you’re curious to see where this goes.”

She met his eye and was surprised to see hesitancy behind his bravado. She’d only known the god of mischief a short time, but she’d yet to see him betray any form of weakness. “Wrong answer. The only reason why I won’t kill you is because I know you’re not stupid enough to actually get in bed with me without my permission.” As she said the words, he smiled, and his body disappeared. Rolling over, she saw he was still lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He turned to her and smiled sheepishly. The disappointment she felt caught her by surprise and she failed to cover it before he noticed.

His confidence almost renewed, Loki climbed out of bed, this time wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and walked around to the other side of her bed. Meeting her eye the entire time, he crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers. There was less then a foot of space between them and the tension hung like a cloud around them. “What now Valkyrie?”

...

Wanda laid in her bed thinking of the future. Within a couple weeks, they would be back at base, everything would, ideally, be better than normal, and she could tell her brother about her relationship with Vision. She knew there were more important matters to sort out on the trip, so she was willing to sweep her secret aside until those with more pressing issues had time to recuperate. She was well aware Bucky and Steve would need more than a couple weeks to come to terms with everything, and that Tony was none too eager to seek a solution for his problems. But by the time they returned to base, she owed it to Vision to say what needed to be said, regardless of the consequences.

If only they didn’t have to wait until then.

As though he could hear her thoughts, Vision appeared in her room. She muffled her gasp and checked to make sure her brother had not awoken, though there was no reason why he would’ve. Careful to be silent, he joined her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. In the comfort of his embrace, she fell asleep quickly.

...

Someone was trying to strangle him. Their arms were wrapping around him, and soon he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

The urge to fight filled Bucky, but as soon as he prepared to make the first defensive move, the arms around him relaxed and a breath against his neck revealed his assailant was sleeping. In an instant he remembered where he was: a ‘tavern’ in Utah, and specifically in bed with Steve. The companion in question was currently in deep sleep and nestled against his backside. Their bodies were fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, Steve’s face nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Even if Bucky wanted to disentangle them, he would’ve had to fight Steve’s strong hold on him while also dealing with the fact that Steve was on his hair. As it were, Bucky rather liked being held by his best friend. It had been years since Bucky had shared a bed with someone, especially someone he trusted even half as much as he trusted Steve.

He relaxed into the embrace, letting Steve tighten his arms around him. After a few moments he would’ve fallen back asleep, but something kept nagging him, like a thought at the back of his head. Or a hardened appendage against his ass. The feeling of Steve’s arousal reawakened him. Initially he was confused, then he was comfortable with it, then a brief moment of excitement on his own part made him confused again. This was Steve, he was thinking about, Steve’s erection, to be precise; it was wrong.

Sure, an early morning boner was natural, but to feel your best friend’s? That was decidedly unnatural. There were things about himself he’d yet to talk to Steve about and he felt like he was taking advantage of Steve’s unconsciousness. Had Steve been awake, he would never hold Bucky like this. Yet, even as he told himself this, he made no effort to scoot away. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was even pushing against Steve’s body, just a little desperate for friction. It had been far too long since he’d felt release at the touch of another person, and it seemed this would be as close as he would be getting for the time being.

He stifled a gasp as Steve rutted against him, his breath hot against his ear, and there was no denying the lust he felt as he grinded his hips in response. Bucky was practically squirming with need, his desire and sleepiness clouding his judgment as he sought release. Steve was clearly still asleep, but his need was apparent, and his desperation rivaled that of Bucky’s. It felt like hours as they laid there seeking pleasure from the other.

Eventually, Bucky came to his senses—not the kind of coming he was hoping for—and grew as stiff as his arousal, determined not to take advantage of Steve anymore. Had he woken up at any point during their pleasure, Steve would have been mortified and would probably not speak to him for the rest of the trip. So, he would get up and go the bathroom to take care of his situation like a man. As soon as Steve released his hold on him. Until then, Bucky was content being held by Steve, his erection still firmly placed against his rear. He fell back asleep like that, nestled against his best friend.

...

Steve awoke the next morning with a raging hard-on, and he was stiff and uncomfortable. Bucky wasn’t in the bed with him, but the sound of the shower running indicated where he was. Nat and Clint were both still sleeping, and Steve was careful not to wake them as he got out of bed to check his phone. Though he was still struggling to understand modern technology, Sam had been helpful in setting up his phone for him. He had texts from Sharon asking how things were going, notifications of national and international news, and the day’s weather based on his location—another hot day in the Midwest was unsurprising.

He adjusted his pajama bottoms, wondering what was taking Bucky so long. The thought of Bucky in the shower was not helping his situation and he was reminded of the pleasurable dream he’d had that night. Not for the first time, his dream featured him and Bucky, locked in a passionate embrace. This one had felt more real than any other one though; the fact that they had shared a bed last night probably had something to do with it.

As he was relaying the dream in his mind, the water shut off and a few minutes later, Bucky exited the bathroom. He was in a pair of cargo shorts nothing else, running a towel through his hair. For once, Bucky looked relaxed, a content smile on his face, and Steve smiled in return.

“How’d you sleep?” Bucky asked him quietly.

“Best sleep I’ve gotten in years.” He nodded to the bathroom. “How’s the water?”

“Pressure’s great but there wasn’t a lot of hot water to begin with, so it might be cold.”

Steve didn’t tell him that was exactly the kind of shower he needed. Doing his best to hide his erection, Steve grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, Nat and Clint woke up. Clint threw on some clothes and left the room, saying something about needing to talk to Wanda and Vision. Nat waited patiently for Steve to finish his shower, tempted to join him but knowing he wouldn’t appreciate Bucky finding out about their relationship that way. She watched Bucky comb his hair, wondering how best to go about their much-needed conversation.

Before she could begin, he looked at her and guessed her thoughts. “I can’t thank you enough Natasha for letting me back into Steve’s life, but I won’t have this conversation with you. I know it’s not fair to you, but I just don’t have it in me.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised, but I’ll admit I was a little hopeful that after living together for a month you’d be more comfortable with me.”

“Comfortable? You’re easily the most intimidating woman I’ve ever met. I don’t know how Barton does it.”

“I get to be myself with Clint, not the black widow, not a Russian spy who trained in the red room, just Nat. Like how you are with Steve; you’re not the winter soldier, hydra’s pet, you’re Bucky. Speaking of Steve,” she smirked at the slight change in his demeanor at the mention of their friend, “I couldn’t help but notice you two getting cozy last night.”

“Steve’s always been a bed hog.”

Nat couldn’t deny that. But the best part of their relationship was the cuddling and she envied anyone that got to be the little spoon in his arms. When she had awoken to see Bucky sleeping heavily, Steve’s arms locked around him, she knew exactly how Bucky felt. He may not be willing to admit he enjoyed it—masculinity was such a fragile concept—but she knew.

...

Clint found the twins’ room a few doors down from his own. Wanda answered his knock and he was uncomfortably aware of the flush of her cheeks and her bedraggled hair. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Vision sitting on her bed but no sign of her brother.

“Good morning Wanda, Vision. Can I come in?”

“Now’s not really a good time,” Wanda answered, but Clint was already pushing past her into the room. He sat on Pietro’s bed and gestured for Wanda to have a seat next to Vision. He took a breath, unsure how to go about the conversation.

“It has been brought to my attention, that the two of you are…in a relationship of sorts.”

“Clint—” Wanda began but Clint held up a hand and silenced her.

“I don’t know how it started or what exactly it entails, nor do I want to know. I just want to make sure you two are thinking clearly about this.”

“Agent Barton, if I may, Wanda is an adult and I am a fully functioning android made up of a complex intelligence system. We are both capable of making our own decisions. I care deeply for Wanda and for some reason I cannot fathom, she reciprocates my affections. We do not believe our relationship would affect the team in anyway, which is why we did not seek permission from you or Captain Rogers.”

“I’m not saying you two can’t be together, though I’m sure there’s people out there that would say that—”

“We don’t care what they say,” Wanda interrupted, her eyes flashing red with anger. “Look at Vision, he looks as human as you or me. He has as much compassion as any of us do, more than some.”

“That’s not what I’m saying Wanda, I’m not here to dispute your relationship.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I just want to make sure you two are making good decisions, being smart.”

“Agent Barton, if you are encouraging us to use contraceptives during intercourse, that is not an issue we have to worry about.”

Clint threw up his hands in disgust. “That’s not what I was saying Vision, but I guess it’s good to hear you two aren’t sleeping together.”

“When I say it’s not an issue, I merely meant that I lack the necessary biological functions that would result in contraception, not that we weren’t having sex.”

“Alright!” Clint stood up and hurried towards the door. “Great talk let’s never mention it again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I went on a much needed vacation and even though I was determined to post this before I left, I wasn't quite happy with it. After a lot of tweaking, I'm satisfied and I hope you are too

Once everyone had dressed for the day, they checked out and piled on the bus. Nat and Steve prepared breakfast for the team as Clint pulled onto the highway. It was an hour’s drive to their next stop: The Grand Canyon. A full-night’s rest put the team in high spirits and the conversations on the bus were easy-going and free of tension. Tony was granted in charge of the music in an effort to keep him in a good mood and thus prevent future conflict. Steve was hopeful the atmosphere would remain that way.

Half an hour and a page from Clint later, and things were going bad.

“What do you mean we’re not going to the Grand Canyon?” Tony asked, upset like everyone else.

Steve began his explanation for the third time. “Apparently, we were never going to the Grand Canyon, we’re going to Canyonland. It’s my bad, I misread the itinerary in the beginning of the trip.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said in a voice that was not sorry, “did you say we’re going to Candyland?”

“The Canyonlands are a national park, not as well known as the Grand Canyon, but still a beautiful landmark that Coulson wanted us to see. Like I said, it was my bad, we all know I’m not perfect.”

“Is that something we know?” Tony asked, standing up and facing the rest of the passengers. “I know it, but I’m also the smartest guy here, next to Bruce, but does everyone else know that? Do you know that?”

“Ease up Tony,” Nat cautioned, “we all know Rogers isn’t a god.”

“Do we? We all grew up hearing stories of Captain America, the perfect soldier; isn’t it possible we’ve let ourselves believe he is perfect?”

“What point are you trying to make?” Thor asked.

“My point is that if Rogers was anyone other than Captain America, he wouldn’t get away with half the shit he does.”

“I misread a map Tony, you want a public execution?”

“It’s not about going to the Grand Canyon, it’s about making promises and not following through.”

“And what promise did I not follow through on?”

“I don’t know, the promise to protect your team?”

“Melodramatic much?” Nat asked.

“This is what I’m talking about, there needs to be accountability.”

“You want to talk accountability Stark, let’s look at your track record.”

“Yes let’s.” Tony held up a hand and began listing with his fingers, “My company was selling weapons to terrorists, so I stopped producing weapons and killed the guy that was doing it; I made Ultron, and I killed him and gave up that branch of technology; I pissed off the wrong guy and almost got the love of my life killed, so I removed what I considered made me who I am,” he gestured to his chest. “What about you Rogers? What have you suffered for your crimes?”

“I have suffered plenty,” Steve responded, his voice a deadly calm.

The bus lurched to a stop, and Clint stood and barked into the intercom. “That is enough. If I have to stop this bus again this trip, it will be to have that damn share circle Phil wanted us to have. Now, we will be at our next destination in 20 minutes and I don’t want to hear another word from anybody, is that clear?”

“Aye aye captain,” Tony muttered as he returned to his seat. After a moment, Steve sat down too, refusing to look in Tony’s direction.

Satisfied that the impending fight had died down, Clint started the engine. 20 quiet minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of one of the park’s visitor centers. Over the intercom Clint announced he would go inside and check with a ranger about their plans. Immediately following his absence, Tony opened his mouth, but a look from Nat changed his mind. Clint returned a few minutes later with maps that he passed around the bus.

“Alright so the plan is to hike somewhere and camp out for the night. Since we’re all athletically inclined, the ranger recommends the Lathrop Trail; it’s a hard 8-hour hike. We’ll need to carry the tents, water and food, and hiking equipment, so pack light for everything else. We head out in 20 minutes.” Clint watched as everyone began packing their bags—his was already sitting by the door, ready to go. Bruce approached him, clearly not already packed.

“Hey Clint, I just wanted to say that you’re doing a great job of stepping up while Tony and Steve sort out their issues.”

“Thank you, Bruce, I appreciate that.” Clint couldn’t deny the ego boost he got from being considered the one in charge. He’d led missions before, with Nat and other SHIELD agents, but once Steve resumed his role as Captain, Clint felt like he had been brushed aside.

As though guessing his thoughts, Bruce continued, “you ever feel like you get forgotten about? Like everyone has their job to do, a role to fill, and you’re just the leftover piece that doesn’t quite fit?”

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s that extreme, I know I’m still useful.”

“So, when people make generalizations about the group, you’ve never wondered if maybe, _just maybe_ , they didn’t have the brains to remember to include you?”

Bruce’s tone made Clint really look at him; they were eye-level, and even without perfect vision, Clint would be able to see the irritation in his friend’s eyes. A smothered laugh drew his attention to Nat who was packing her bag, her back to him, shaking with silent but undeniable laughter.

“I’m sorry Bruce, you’re gonna have to help me out here. What did I do?”

“Do you know what I do in my spare time? I study. I learn things. I have more PhD’s then this entire bus combined. I’m what the kids call a nerd. Do you think anyone in their right mind would describe me as ‘athletically inclined?”

Realization dawned on Clint’s face and almost everyone on the bus, himself and Bruce excluded, broke out in a fit of laughter. “I’m so sorry Bruce, I didn’t even think—”

“No, you didn’t think. How am I supposed to hike for 8 hours—”

“It’s probably not that bad of a hike.”

“—In sandals?”

Clint looked down at Bruce’s feet. “Why are you wearing sandals? Are those the only shoes you brought?”

The laughter came to a stop as Bruce started shaking with anger. Keeping a mostly level voice, Bruce said, “we are all very lucky the other guy doesn’t seem to want to come out right now, or else I’m sure he would be absolutely _thrilled_ to explain that these were not the only shoes I brought, and that _SOMEBODY_ ,” he stopped and took a breath, “ _donated my shoes to the shoe tree,”_ he seethed quietly. Everyone stood absolutely still as Bruce’s shaking slowly came to a stop.

Nat appeared silently beside him, a hand on his shoulder, “you good?” Bruce nodded, and everyone released a breath.

“Well that was exciting,” Valkyrie announced, her loud voice startling a few people. “You all have a problem with the big guy or something?”

“Or something,” Loki answered, for once not smirking.

Everyone returned to their task of packing, except for Pietro who was called to the front. Clint handed him a credit card and gave him some instructions. A few minutes later, he returned with a box of tennis shoes for Bruce. Nobody made comment on the fact they were green.

…

It was hot. The sun was hot, the wind was hot, the shade was hot. The Avengers had never been so hot before. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Carrying their overnight bags, food, tents, and camping supplies, only made them cranky in the heat. The hike itself started fine; it was scenic and beautiful. But after an hour, even Clint was starting to grow irritable. Loki was the only one who seemed chipper, whistling to himself as he trailed in the back. Thor was doing his best to ignore his brother, and Valkyrie had been keeping an unusual distance since they left the tavern that morning, she was up front with Steve. Everyone else was not so lucky.

"I swear, if he doesn't stop," Nat warned, "I'll kill him myself."

"You'll have to fight the other guy for the honor," Bruce responded.

"Oh sure," Loki said loud enough so everyone could hear him, "take your aggressions out on me. I'm sure that’ll make everything better."

Tony stopped abruptly and turned to him. "You got something to say? You know, come to think of it, you've been pretty quiet this trip, kept to yourself; it's very unlike you. What are you planning?"

Loki smirked, he had clearly been waiting to be asked this. "Nothing, I’m merely sitting back and enjoying the show.”

“What show?”

“You know exactly what show I’m talking about. Wy would I need an agenda when this lot is capable of tearing themselves apart. You all have been keeping secrets from each other, but I can see them clearly.”

“Yeah? And what secrets do we have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“You’re just full of shit.”

“That’s what you think.” Gleeful he could finally reveal everything, Loki began his spiel, “I overheard the twins talking the other night, and I can’t wait to see the look in all your faces with you hear what the witch has been hiding from everyone. Captain Roger’s secret is nice and juicy, but I’ll admit even I was surprised by the assassin he so _desperately_ protects, for I would have never guessed _that._ I’m interested to see how things unfold with Black Widow admits what she’s been hiding. But most of all, Stark, I’m fascinated by you.” He leaned closer and said quietly, so no one else heard. “Been a while since your last one, wonder when the next will come.”

Refusing to listen to another word, Tony turned away and met Steve’s eyes. It was clear the Captain was as terrified as Tony was about secrets getting out, whatever his was.

“The best part of it all,” continued Loki, “is that each of you are going to let these lies eat you alive rather than be the team Agent Coulson died believing you were. Last time I made the mistake of giving you someone to avenge. But that's your downfall. With no mission, you have no driving motive to get along. With your secrets and lies eating yourselves up, you're not heroes at all. You're just a group of washed up assassins, mission less soldiers, and clueless geniuses. Anyone now could defeat you easily. Probably wipe out half the world's population with a snap of their fingers and most of still won’t have gotten over your differences.”

"Loki enough," Thor said tiresomely. "Your words mean nothing to us. The Avengers may have their differences, but we are still a team.” 

"Easy for you to say," Loki murmured, “you don’t have any secrets.”

“I said that’s enough.”

"I can't believe I'm saying this,” Tony began, “but he has a point. Thor you show up here out of the blue with your brother and a new friend and you don't have a care in the world. We've all been dealing with our own things and not all of us can just carry on like we're gods."

“Tony let’s just simmer down a bit,” Bruce reasoned. “Don’t give into Loki’s mind games.”

“You too?” Tony asked. “You come back after your vacation, your best buddy and girlfriend with you, the other guy doesn’t seem to be a problem. Maybe we all need a vacation. I know a break away from some of you would do wonders for my complexion.”

“The whole point of this road trip,” Steve reminded him, “is to work through our problems and you’re just going to give up?”

“I’m calling it like it is.”

“The Avenger’s might not mean anything to you, but for some of us, it’s all I got.”

“That’s bullshit Rogers,” Tony exploded. “I built the Avengers, everything I’ve done has been for this team. You care more about your war pal than the rest of us. The Avengers do down, you’ve still got him. Me? I got no one.”

“So that’s how this ends?” Nat asked. “We all break up and go our separate ways rather than hash it out?”

“I don’t think so,” Clint said, speaking up for the first time. “We are going to hash it out. We’re not taking another step until we get through this. We’ll prove Loki wrong, again, and be the team Coulson died believing we are. Share circle now!”

Dropping his bags, Clint stalked off the trail to a clearing where he promptly sat down. Everyone watched in amazement and confusion. After a moment, Nat sighed and followed his example. Pietro eagerly followed, excited to see where it was going. Wanda and Vision followed after, more for Pietro than for Clint. Bruce, wanting nothing more than to take a break and sit, joined them. Thor pulled Loki and Valkyrie along and sat with them. All that was left was Tony, Steve, and Bucky.

“This is a waste of time,” Tony announced to Steve.

“Agreed. Bucky?”

"You know I'm with you to the end of the line.” Steve nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned to Tony.

"You gonna sit in a circle and cry about how hard it is being a perfect soldier?"

"Only if you'll throw a tantrum over the struggles of being a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius."

Tony almost cracked a smile at that. Accepting their fate, they joined their team. 

Clint looked around at everyone, tampering down his excitement. "I guess since I called this meeting to order, I’ll go first. Let's start with introducing ourselves—”

"This isn't AA,” Tony pointed out.

"It kinda is,” Nat muttered.

"Fine you don't have to introduce yourself. But only one person talks at a time." He looked on the ground around him and picked up a decently sized rock in triumph. "This is the share rock. If you're holding it, you're talking. If you talk and you’re not holding it, you get hit with it. Deal?

“My secret I’ve been keeping from everyone, besides Nat, is that I’m afraid. Every mission we go on I worry will be Nat’s last. I lay awake at night terrified that if I fall asleep, she won’t be there when I wake up. I’m afraid she’ll get hurt or she’ll screw up and believe she doesn’t deserve to be here.” He took a breath before continuing.

“But something she doesn’t know, is lately I’m worried about another reason she’ll leave me. Most of you are familiar we have an unconventional relationship. It works because we trust each other. But then someone from Nat’s past recently reappeared, and I know things are different now, neither of them is the same person they used to be, but I can’t help holding it against this guy. Not because I’m jealous, but because he’s a constant reminder that she had an entire life before me; a life that still has a hold on her and always will. So, I guess I’m worried that she’ll leave to live a life that doesn’t have a spot for me.

"Also last week someone ate the last piece of the pizza that was supposed to be Tony's. That someone was me. I'm sorry Tony.”

Everyone sat in confused silence as they processed his words. Nat was the first one to respond by reaching over and grabbing his hand, her love for him apparent in her eyes.

“Alright, who’s next?” Clint looked around the circle and stopped on Thor who seemed to have something on his mind. “Thor? You got something you want to say?” He tossed the rock and Thor caught is effortlessly.

“Yes, I suppose I do. Best to just get it out there. A couple years ago, I lost my mother, and then I thought I lost my brother too. After I discovered he was still alive, our father died, and I lost my hammer. Found out I have a sister and then had to kill her. My entire home has been destroyed, my people barely survived. All I have left is Earth and the home I’ve made for myself here. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m afraid I’ll lose this too. And if we’re being completely honest, I think you humans are whiny and pathetic. Loki has tried to kill me more times than I can count, but at the end of the day, we are still brothers, and I wouldn’t trade him for the universe.”

Bruce reached across Valkyrie to take the rock. “We’re not going anywhere,” he promised. “Even if the world doesn’t need the Avengers anymore, we’re still a family, right?” He looked around and was disheartened to see everyone looking down or away. “Well you’ve still got me at least.” He tossed the rock back to Clint.

“Who’s next?” Clint asked. “Wanda? Something you want to get off your chest?”

“Do I have to?”

“It’d be nice if you did, would help bring everyone closer together.”

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.” She caught the rock and prepared herself. “I guess the only thing that’s holding me back from trusting everyone so completely is that I’m the bad guy. I made most of you live your deepest fears, and though my brother and I helped defeat Ultron, I’ve become a constant reminder of what you all fear.” She held up her hand before anyone could speak. “Don’t deny it, I know you all want to. No one seems to comprehend how my abilities work, so let me remind you all. I can see in your minds. Constantly. I know what you all are thinking at any given moment, so I know when you are lying or keeping something from me.” She very intentionally looked around the circle at everyone, holding their gaze for a moment to long before moving on to the next. With Loki, she held the gaze for a fraction of a second longer and her eyes flashed red. “Now that you all know, I hope that you’ll think twice before treating me like some ignorant child.”

She handed the rock to Vision, knowing what he wanted to say and was hopeful it would diffuse the tension she had created.

Vision took a moment to organize his thoughts. “I suppose I should begin as Gent Barton wanted by introducing myself, so we are all clear with what I am. I am not human, but I am not inhuman. I suspect to many of you, I am still seen as Ultron’s failed attempt at evolution, but I am so much more. I have a lot of Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark in me, as well as the stone that gives me life. All of those combined grants me the ability to make conscious decisions and _unconscious_ ones also. One of those decisions that I had no control over was to fall in love.” He turned to Wanda next to him. “I love you Wanda. We’ve known what we mean to each other for quite some time now, but I need everyone to know.

“Some of you may disagree with our relationship, and that is your choice, just like it is our choice to disregard your opinion. I am hopeful our relationship will not interfere with any future missions, but if it does become a problem, I want it to be known that I would place my love for Wanda above any obligation I feel towards the Avengers. That is all.” He held up the rock and Pietro reached over to grab it.

Wanda avoided looking at her brother, her face flaming from embarrassment. “I would like to say, and I think I speak for everyone here, it’s about time.” Nat cheered and several of the other Avengers laughed.

“You knew?” Vision asked.

“You’re an android,” Pietro shrugged. “You are incapable of hiding anything and Wanda is my sister.” He put an arm around her and she laughed. “She can’t keep anything from me, whether she wants to or not.”

“So, you’re ok with it?” Wanda asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Not really,” Pietro admitted, “but I know how stubborn you are. You could fall in love with a toaster and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“Wait a minute,” Clint said loudly.

“You finally catching up?” Nat asked.

“I just found out last night, but everyone else already knew?”

Nat shrugged, “we suspected. We’d all walked in on _something_ happening one time or another.”

“I believe we’ve all gotten a bit off topic,” Vision pointed out, eager to get off the subject of his not-so-secret relationship. Valkyrie asked for the rock next, though everyone was confused about what she’d have to admit.

“I’m not a hero,” she started, “I used to be and then I stopped and then I joined the Revengers and now everyone seems to think that makes me one again. I’m not a bad guy,” she clarified, “I just would rather spend my days drinking and watching people kill each other than go out of my way to save someone.”

“That kind of sounds like you are a bad guy,” Loki pointed out.

Valkyrie glared at him and held up the rock. “Does this mean I get to beat him with this now? That was the rule wasn’t it?” She asked Clint without taking her eyes of the god.

“Technically I didn’t mean that seriously, but since it’s Loki, sure go for it, but wait until we’re done first.”

Satisfied with the answer, Valkyrie turned away from Loki and continued talking. “Anyway, I just want everyone to know that if it weren’t for these two,” she nodded to Thor and Bruce, “I wouldn’t even be here, so don’t expect too much for me, alright?” She tossed the rock to Loki, a little too forcibly, but he caught it fine.

“For once, I don’t actually have anything to hide. I know it’s hard to believe, but like I said earlier I’m just here enjoying myself. When I decide I’m tired of this, I’ll probably begin plotting your murders, but until then, I’m just excited to be here.” He held up the rock and looked between Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Tony. “Who’d like to go next?” No one responded, and his smile grew. “Perhaps I should just reveal what I’ve learned and then you can explain to everyone why they had to hear it from _me_ rather than you trust your friends and telling them yourself.”

“Go fuck yourself Loki,” Nat said. “We won’t play your game. Either you tell them, or we do. In the end our secrets are out, and you think you won.”

“He only wins if we let these secrets control our lives,” Clint pointed out. “Now let’s just get it out there, so we can finish this hike and get out of the sun. Nat or Bucky, who’s going next? It’s gotta be one of you to say it.”

Nat looked across the circle to where Bucky sat with Steve. They locked eyes and after a moment she shrugged. “I guess I’ll do it.” She caught the rock from Loki and cleared her throat. “As we all know, I was trained as an assassin from the time I was really young. Hydra trained me in the Red Room, and I was top of my class. I knew nothing else, and for them, I killed a lot of people. SHIELD sent Clint to take me down, but instead, we fell in love and he convinced me to switch sides.

“We all know the story, but there’s a chapter of my story I never told. It wasn’t important until a couple years ago when Hydra was revealed to be a part of SHIELD. I had the opportunity to tell Steve, but I was worried it would make me look compromised, so I kept it to myself. Then after shit started to go down, I missed my chance to tell him, and now here we, years later, and everyone is going to hate me for not saying anything.

“Before Clint found me and I still worked for Hydra, I was undercover for a mission. I was supposed to take out a target and I missed my chance. Hydra sent in backup to get it done.” She took a breath, and everyone waited in suspense. “The Winter Soldier,” she announced quietly.

“Wait,” Steve began, and Nat waited patiently for him to ask the question she knew was coming. “That story about the nuclear engineer in Iran, the first time you saw the Winter Soldier?”

“I didn’t say it was the first, but it had been the last. I told you I had tried to track him down and never could, that search had begun long before Iran. We completed the job for Hydra, but it wasn’t as clean as we’d hoped so we were stuck underground until things smoothed over. After some time, the effect of the brainwashing had begun to wear off, and I got to see this other side of the Winter Soldier. I convinced him not to report back immediately and he stayed with me.” She looked at Bucky who had been silent, ignoring Steve’s penetrating gaze.

“I fell in love with him,” Nat said quietly. “I would’ve stayed with him forever, but Hydra’s hold on him was too strong. I woke up one day and he was gone. I tried to find him, but I gained a target on my back for failing to check in; Hydra was worried I’d been compromised. Shortly after that, Clint found me.” She spoke directly to Steve, “when the Winter Soldier turned out to be your Bucky, it wouldn’t have been fair of me to tell you the relationship I had had with him. It wasn’t real, not like yours. After he showed up at the door, it was too late to tell you and it didn’t matter anyway.”  

She held the rock out to Steve, hoping he would take it, and tell her he forgave them for keeping it a secret. “Steve?” But he ignored her.

“I’d like to go next, if that’s ok,” Tony said, reaching over Clint to grab the rock. “So just to clarify, the reason why there is a dangerous Hydra assassin staying in our home, is because the one we already had used to have a crush on him? Is that right?”

“Tony—”

“Uh uh Clint, my rock, my turn to talk, your rules. You all want to hear my big secret, let’s do this. I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat because I have nightmares that the entire team has been killed while I was sleeping. This nightmare—Wanda your familiar with it—has haunted me for years, and no one seems to care. I created Ultron because I was trying to protect us. It was a mistake, and I’ll own up to that, but no one else seems to be able to own up to their mistakes.

“Natasha you invited an unstable assassin into our home because you two go way back to your Hydra days. Steve you defend him because you grew up together, and Clint you defend her because she’s your girlfriend. Am I the only one thinking with my head?

“I am terrified,” he admitted with a shuddering breath, “and none of you seem to care.” He dropped the rock and stood up. No one stopped him as he walked back to the trail. After a moment, Steve got up too. Bucky stood with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve shook it off and walked after Tony, leaving his friend behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been forever and I am so sorry. I have literally no excuse, I just suck. But no worries! This year I will be focusing hardcore on finishing this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Tension from the share circle remained high as everyone continued the hike. While it would be understandable if they had just called it quits, Tony had continued down the trail. In truth, he had gone the wrong way, but was too prideful to admit it. The next day, however, when they returned to the bus, he would make it abundantly clear that he would be getting off at the next city and getting a plane home, to his penthouse in New York.

As far as he was concerned, the Avengers were over. Loki was right. He won. As long as Rogers and Natasha chose Barnes over him and the rest of the team, there _was_ no team. Tony would just save the world on his own. He’d done it a few times already.

The trail stretched on endlessly before them, and Tony wondered if everyone was as tired as he was. Obviously, the gods and super soldiers were fine, but surely Bruce and Clint needed a break. He walked a little faster to catch up to where Clint was at the head of the group.

“Hey Barton, any chance there’s a rest stop ahead?”

“Getting tired Tony?” Clint asked with a chuckle, but it was obvious he was also growing fatigued in the heat. “We should be almost to the edge, we’ll stop there.”

“The edge?” Tony looked ahead of them where the all he saw was the sky and arches.

“Should be just over that ridge.” Clint sped up a bit and Tony hurried after him. Sensing they were nearing something, the rest of team picked up the pace behind them. Tony clutched his side when it screamed in agony as he hurried to keep up with Clint, his steps getting bigger as the ground rose before him. Atop the ridge, Tony let out a gasp in surprise as the canyon was revealed before him. It was a magnificent sight, eliciting shocked sounds from everyone as they saw it. For an unknown amount of time, they sat there marveling at the view. Nat passed around snack bars and they sat in silence, eating and admiring, each of them humbled by the sight before them.

After a while, Clint stood quietly and picked up his bag. The others followed suit and their hike continued. The easy part done, the next leg of their journey would require them to follow the trail as it snaked down along the wall of the canyon. At the bottom they would follow the trail to the Colorado River where they would set up camp.

Continuing in single-file, the Avengers began the descent down the into the canyon. Remembering Bruce’s limitations, Clint stationed Thor and Valkyrie on either side of him to help him with his footing. Steve went first making note of tricky spots and letting Clint behind him know to pass along the information. Vision hovered alongside of them, watching everyone’s movements, ready to catch someone if they slipped.

Somehow Tony had ended up in front of Bucky in the lineup. Self-conscious of his movements, Tony did his best to move quickly; he was too aware of how effortless the hike was for Barnes. A message came down the line that the they were coming up on a patch of overgrown vegetation that was blocking the path; Steve managed to get across, but it wasn’t easy.

Vision hovered by it instructing each person where to grab and where to step in order to safely get across. Tony watched as Nat clambered across the chasm, taking note of exactly how she did it. Like all things Nat did, the movement was fluid and graceful, her ballet training apparent.

Tony took a breath and eked along the wall, moving slowly, Vision’s voice in his ear. He grabbed hold of a branch as Nat had, but it proved to be less stable than he anticipated. His feet, being larger than Nat’s, didn’t fit in the same places as hers had. His foot slipped off the edge and the branch in his hand did little to prevent his descent as the ground disappeared beneath him.

A fraction of a second later, his fall came to a sudden stop, his shoulder almost jerked from its socket. Tony looked up to where his wrist was being gripped tightly and was surprised to see the grip was Barnes’ hand. The soldier looked down at him in concern.

“You alright Stark?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Vision arms appeared around him and lifted him in the air, easing the strain on his shoulder. Barnes hand still held him despite the safety provided by Vision; the concern in his eyes apparent on his face. It took Vision assuring Barnes he had a secure hold of him to release him and even then, the soldier was ready to catch him again if necessary.  

Vision set Tony down on the other side of the vegetation, making sure both feet were planted firmly. Nat grabbed him as soon as he was released.  

"I'm fine Romanoff, just a little slip. I’m not as fragile as you all like to believe." 

“Tony do you know how easy it is to forget that you’re not invincible? Every mission we go on you take hits as hard as Thor and you get back up like it was nothing. Without your suit, you’re just a man, and we all forget that.” She hugged him again, effectively embarrassing him. Bucky leaped across the gap, landing next to Tony.

“You saved me.” It almost sounded like an accusation. Tony realized he had never spoken directly to the soldier and gotten a response.

Bucky shrugged, “Steve would kill me if I let anything happen to you. You’re his best friend.”

“I’m pretty sure you hold that title.”

Bucky shrugged again, his go-to response it seemed. “I was, no doubt about it, but when Steve came out of that ice, I wasn’t there. You were.” Another shrug. “He’s already gone through losing me, he hasn’t lost you yet.”

The hike after that was significantly less strained. Though Tony and Bucky didn't speak, there was almost a sense of understanding between them. It didn’t change their circumstances, but it made Tony wonder if it could.

…

Several hours later, the team reached the end of their hike. At the bottom of the canyon, they marveled again at their surroundings. The day was finally starting to cool off and in the shade of the canyon the Avengers’ mood greatly improved. A spot was chosen about a dozen meters from the riverbed and they began the tedious task of pitching tents and unpacking supplies. Night fell quickly in the canyon and after a long day or strenuous hiking, everyone was eager to sit around the campfire and eat. By then, the failed share circle was almost forgotten.

This time, the stories told around the campfire were of their favorite failed missions. Nat and Clint bickered back and forth over whose fault Budapest was. Loki began a tragic tale of the time he attempted to take over Earth; he was interrupted by a bombardment of marshmallows and a series of boos.

“God Loki,” Clint complained, his mouth full of gooey marshmallows, “has anyone ever actually thought you were funny?”

“Our mother did,” Thor answered for him, “I’m afraid she encouraged his impractical tricks.” He and Loki grew somber at the mention of their late mother. After a moment, Thor continued, “although, there was one joke that I can admit was a little amusing.” He chuckled, and Loki looked as confused as everyone. “After our mother was killed, Loki was still imprisoned, and I was forbidden to leave Asgard, so I snuck him out with the help of our friends to seek vengeance. My brother, in an attempt to mask his grief for our mother’s death, was making jests—”

“Oh no,” Loki murmured as he realized where the story was headed.

“I didn’t think it was entertaining at the time, in fact I almost killed him for it, but looking back I can admit I would greatly enjoy seeing it again. My brother, as you all know, is a master of illusions which include changing his appearance into anyone of his choosing. Including,” he paused, purely for dramatic effect and was thoroughly pleased when everyone leaned forwards in anticipation, “our very own Captain America!”

“No,” Steve said in disbelief, but he was unheard over the eruption of excitement from everyone else.

“We have to see this,” Nat announced.

Loki shook his head vehemently. “My illusions are not some party trick.”

“That’s exactly what they are,” Thor pointed out, “You frequently use your tricks at parties.”

“C’mon man,” Clint urged, “for once we are actually asking you to do magic. After everything you’ve done, you owe us this.”

Loki didn’t appear to care about appeasing them, or making amends for his past, but with a sigh and a rueful chuckle, he accepted his fate. Standing from his seat, he flashed a smile and in a blink of an eye was Steve Rogers. The Avengers let out a gasp in surprise, fueling Loki’s ego and encouraging him to continue the impersonation.

“Say something Steve says!” Natasha ordered excitedly.

Loki chuckled and took a breath to compose himself. He grew somber and serious, his face stern. “Alright team, time to do what the Avengers were made for: Avenging. Let’s make America proud and punch some Nazis.”

The group erupted in laughter, even Steve had to admit it was a good impression. They took turns giving Loki things to say, ranging from Steve’s famous lines to statements he would never say. Tony begged Loki to say every swear he knew, apparently ignorant to the fact that Steve used those curses—and more—on the regular. No one said anything, for fear it would ruin it, but they were all amazed to hear Bucky laugh harder than all of them. The joke went on until everyone was clutching their sides, gasping for air. Satisfied with himself, Loki returned to his normal self and sat down smugly, oblivious to Thor’s equally smug look.

The laughter died down after a while and they slipped into a comfortable silence; a few people however were aware of the tension slowly growing. Clint nudged Nat, always knowing exactly what she was thinking. The question had been eating at her for years and had been elevated to just below the surface since the share circle.

“Just ask him Natasha,” Wanda advised, grateful she no longer had to hide that side of her talents.

“Ask who what?” Tony asked, worried he had missed something.

Realizing she wasn’t going to answer, Clint spoke up for her. “Nat’s had a question she’s wanted to ask somebody for a very long time and the share circle gave her the opportunity, but she’s still a little hesitant.”

Tony looked around the group and acknowledged the guilt he’d been feeling all afternoon. “I guess I kind of ended that before everyone got the chance to share. Romanoff you got something you want to add? This is still a safe space,” he gestured around, the meaning genuine under the sarcasm.

“What the hell,” Nat shrugged before turning to Bucky. “Why did you leave? All those years ago, you left me, you went back to Hydra. I always told myself it was because their hold was too powerful, but here you are, broken free almost entirely on your own. I guess I just want to know why I wasn’t enough.”

Bucky didn’t appear as caught off-guard as the rest of the team, he almost looked as though he was expecting the question.

“I am sorry I hurt you Natalia,” his voice barely audibly over the cackling of the fire. “I cared for you when I had no identity, no will to live beyond Hydra’s need for me.” He took a breath, clearly uncomfortable to be sharing this with everyone. “As Hydra’s control wore off, I began remembering who I was, nothing specific, no name or memories, but I remembered that I was _someone_. I had a life, a family, a purpose as something other than a weapon.

“It may not have been my choice, but I was responsible for so much death, so much pain. I had a choice. I could either stay with you pretending to be a person instead of a carved out shell they made me to be, and learn to deal with my guilt, or I could go back to not being a person, to not feeling, to not caring, and you’d be free to find someone else who could love you as you deserve to be loved. I know that explanation does not make up for all those years and the pain you must have felt, but it’s all I have.”

“Thank you, Bucky,” Nat responded quietly, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“Alright, that was really good,” Clint said, a little too loudly, making everyone jump slightly. “I think Coulson had the right idea about this share circle, we should’ve done this ages ago. Anyone else got something to add, anything you just want to throw out there?”

“I believe the Captain still hasn’t shared,” Tony pointed out, “Rogers?”

“Thanks Tony, but I’m not sure I’m up for it.”

“Oh right, I forgot everyone spoke over each other the first time, so eager to get their dirty secrets out. C’mon what’s the worst it could be?”

“It’s actually something really personal.”

“Oh my god you’re not a virgin?! After all this time, America’s angel turned out to be just another whore.”

Nat threw up her hands exasperate, “Can you just shut up for two minutes? Go ahead Steve, whatever it is, we can take it.”

Steve knew immediately his secret was not as precious as he had though. Of course Nat would know, she was the only person besides Bucky and Peggy he had been so close with. He wondered how long she had known but he wouldn’t be able to ask that without first admitting his secret.

“Steve?” Wanda caught his attention and with a shy smile revealed she also already knew. He scanned the faces of the rest of the team, curious to who else held his deepest secret in their hands. Loki already admitted he knew, so that made three people, and yet his life had yet to change as he always expected it would. He looked over to Bucky. Of everyone there, his opinion mattered the most; if he didn’t accept him then nothing else would matter. Steve had been hurt to hear about his relationship with Nat. Not out of jealousy, that would make him a hypocrite, but because Bucky didn’t feel like he could tell him. And yet Steve felt the same way about this.

When it really came down to it, if he was truly honest with himself, Steve would admit what the real problem was. It wasn’t a matter of Bucky not accepting him, because he would, they were best friends, to the end of the line. The problem was that Steve had fantasized about this moment since he first realized he was attracted to Bucky. And no matter how it came about, the fantasy always ended with a world-shattering kiss. Coming out in the real world wasn’t like that. Bucky would still love him but not the way he needed. They would stay friends, just friends. Steve being out wouldn’t make Bucky gay.

“Steve,” Wanda said again, her voice laced with sympathy and urging.

“My secret,” Steve began, the difficulty higher than he expected. He’d only ever said it aloud to himself in front of a mirror after he discovered the word. He decided to look at Nat as he said her, her face would be the most composed, the most familiar. She seemed unsurprised as his gaze settled on hers, but then again, she never looked surprised.

“I’m bisexual.”

The corner of Nat’s mouth quirked minutely, the only change, but it was enough to tell him she was proud. Steve should’ve counted the seconds, they stretched on immeasurably as everyone processed what he said. He kept his eyes on Nat, fighting the urge to look at Bucky. With Nat he could be strong.

“But you are still a virgin, right?”

 The group erupted in shouts as everyone berated Tony for his insensitivity. Steve wouldn’t admit it, but he was grateful for Tony diffusing the tension; he even cracked a smile.

“But seriously,” Tony began again, “How long have you known? Who else already knew?” He looked around the fire, accusingly looking at everyone.

“I’ve known for a while,” Steve answered vaguely, “and I’ve never told anyone.”

“Well now that’s just hard to believe. You keeping a secret? I don’t believe it.” He turned to Bruce beside him. “Bruce? You got a deep dark secret you want to share with the class now?”

“And follow _that_? No, I’m good.”

“Captain Rogers,” Vision spoke up, “I am still unfamiliar with many of your social normality’s, but I can estimate just how important this announcement is for you and I’d like to congratulate you on your courage as well as thank you for including me.”

“Thank you, Vision.”

Valkyrie barked out a laugh and took a swig from the bottle in her hand. “You Midgardians really care that much about who a guy screws? Anywhere else in the universe they don’t even have to be the same species, much less the same sex.”

“I told you they are a simple-minded species,” Loki reminded her.

“More like simple-minded prudes, and don’t talk to me.”

A few protested this generalization, and Steve felt the conversation shift from his personal affairs to more general topics, a weight lifting off his shoulders. He chanced a glance at Bucky and was both relieved and a little disappointed his friend wasn’t looking at him.

Loki looked around the fire, confused about the progression of the conversation. At the beginning of the trip, relationships were strained, and people were gearing up for a fight as the trip continued. The moment he’d been waiting for—well, one of them—had finally happened, the confrontation and reveal of everyone’s secrets. There was supposed to be screaming, cursing, and most definitely attempted murder, but instead the Avengers looked closer than they had before the trip began.

Agents Romanoff and Barton were bantering playfully like they always did, no suspicion or guilt apparent on either of them. The witch and the robot, no longer in hiding, were holding each other comfortably, stealing chaste kisses when they thought no one was looking. Stark looked as exhausted as he always did, but he looked at peace, no longer scared and manic behind his eyes.

“What’s on your mind brother?” Thor asked him, waking him from his observations.

“Oh, I know,” Clint spoke up from across the fire, “He’s trying to figure out why we haven’t killed each other yet.” He turned to speak to Loki directly. “You thought you could beat us this time, but you were wrong, and you’ll never win. You know why?” He waited a second to see if Loki would respond. “Because the bad guy doesn’t win. He never has, never will.”

Loki didn’t bother acknowledging Barton’s taunts. He stood from his spot and sauntered away, ignoring the laughter that followed his departure. As much as he had wanted to see the Avengers fall, that wasn’t what bothered him the most. No, what bothered him the most, was why they got their happy endings and he didn’t get his.

…

Soon after Loki left, the team decided it was time for bed. As everyone hurried to their tents, Steve lagged behind dreading what was to come. Because Wanda and Vision had gone public with their relationship, they would be sharing a compartment. Pietro would be getting his own compartment then, meaning someone would have to move over to the other tent. Steve had been about to volunteer when Loki reappeared and, without acknowledging anybody, moved his belongings to the empty compartment. That left Steve having to share a compartment with somebody. Bucky had yet to even glance in his direction and now they were expected to sleep in the same compartment?

He lingered by the fire, idly picking up trash and other miscellaneous items in an attempt to put off going to bed. He wondered if he should just stay with the fire all night; he wasn’t that tired and there’d be time to sleep once they returned to the bus. If anything, he could bring his sleeping bag outside.

“Steve? What are you doing?” Bucky’s voice startled him, and he dropped the bag of pop cans he’d been compiling.

He let out a shaky laugh in an attempt to compose himself. “Hey Buck, I was just picking up a bit.”

“You gonna come to bed anytime soon?”

“I was thinking of maybe sleeping by the fire tonight, under the stars, y’know…” He trailed off with a shrug hoping Bucky would leave him be.

“We’re gonna have to talk eventually,” Bucky said, for once making unabashed eye contact, “might as well get it out of the way.”

Steve sighed in defeat and sat on a nearby log, gesturing for Bucky to join him. “Alright let’s get it out.” He held his breath waiting to hear whatever Bucky had to say.

“I’m not mad, Steve.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad that you never told me, not even a little.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not, I get it. You said you’ve known a while? Like a couple years a while? Or before the war a while?” Steve didn’t answer immediately, and Bucky didn’t push it. “If you knew when we were younger, well we didn’t exactly grow up in the best time period, so I don’t blame you for keeping it to yourself. And if this was something you discovered after you got out of the ice, then good for you. There’s a lot we don’t know about each other nowadays and I’m not one to judge for keeping secrets.

“Anyway Steve, I’m just glad that you told us. I know you were kind of pressured into it, but at least you don’t have to hide it anymore. I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me something.” He wrapped his arm around him, just like he used to, and Steve felt his heart ache in longing.

“Actually Bucky, there is something else I should probably tell you.” He took a breath and let out a nervous chuckle. “You know when Clint was sharing his secret about how he’s worried Nat might leave him?” Bucky nodded, unsure where the confession was going. “And he mentioned they have an unconventional relationship?” Bucky nodded again, slower this time. “Well the unconventional part is sometimes Nat and I sleep together.”

“You and Nat?”

“There’s other guys too, and I think Clint might have someone he sees, but I don’t know for sure. Nat and I started when I was in a bad place, and she’s kinda become my anchor in this life. It hasn’t happened in a while, since you showed up, because I didn’t know what you’d think.”

To his surprise, Bucky laughs. “Wow Steve, you went from not even being able to dance with a girl to sleeping with a taken one. You’re not the same Steve I knew from Brooklyn,” Bucky shook his head with a chuckle. “Well you were bound to grow up eventually, and Nat is an easy girl to fall for. Is it weird that we’ve both been with her?” Steve shrugged, not sure how he felt about it, too confused by how easily Bucky was taking everything. “Alright I’m beat, let’s go catch some sleep.”  Bucky stood up and stretched, obviously ready for bed. He turned back to Steve and was confused to see him still sitting there.

“You sure you’re comfortable with that?”

“Comfortable with what? Sleeping together? We’ve only done it a hundred times as kids and then literally just last night.” He flashed a smile that made Steve’s knees weak. “Don’t worry, I know I’m not your type, I’m not going to get weird just because I know you swing both ways now.”

Steve forced a laugh and then found himself actually laughing. Bucky not his type? Was he crazy? Accepting he wouldn’t win this argument, Steve followed Bucky to bed. The others had already made up their beds and closed their compartments, so they were quiet as they zipped their enclosure behind them. Bucky had set up their bedding before coming to find Steve, and they settled under their blankets immediately, exhaustion rapidly overtaking them. Steve scooted as far to his side of the compartment as he was allowed, determined not to encroach on Bucky’s space, and then let himself fall asleep.

…

Bucky awoke a few hours later to the sound of Steve snoring. His friend was still as far away as he had been when they fell asleep; Bucky admitted to himself he was more than a little disappointed he didn’t wake up in Steve’s arms again. He thought back to when Steve revealed his secret. His best friend was bisexual. Bucky had never considered it     and wasn’t sure how to react at first.

As the night wore on and Bucky had time to think about what Steve’s announcement meant to him, he realized he was absolutely ok with how Steve lived his life. When Bucky realized they’d be sleeping in close quarters again, he was surprised to be excited about feeling Steve’s arms around him; the idea of being uncomfortable never even occurring to him. Now, he laid a few feet away from his best friend but there might as well have been an ocean between them, for Steve was determined to keep his distance.

Desperate for the safety and warmth he felt the night before, Bucky swore softly under his breath, pleading to whatever god was listening that Steve wouldn’t wake up, and scooted closer to his friend. Gently wrapping his arm around him, ready to roll away and feign sleep at a moment’s notice, he settled against Steve’s back, signing in content as the warmth surrounded him.

There, nestled against his friend, a smile on his face, Bucky fell asleep.


End file.
